I Feel Sparks
by hollybaggins
Summary: Snapshots of everyday life between two halves of a whole. Nominated at the intothelines HSM FanFiction Awards.
1. A Perfect Portrait

"_**I Feel Sparks**__**"**___**copyright hollybaggins; January 2008**

**This is a derivate piece of fiction featuring real people. The author is not affiliated, nor knows any of the following people - including their friends and family - on a personal level - Zac Efron, Vanessa Hudgens, Ashley Tisdale, Corbin Bleu, Kenny Ortega, nor any other celebrity mentioned throughout this piece of work. This work is solely intended for posting on Fanfiction, for the benefit and enjoyment of its intended audience. No commercial or financial benefit accrues or is intended to accrue to the author as a result of said posting. Any unauthorised copying or redistribution of this work might subject the party responsible for such unauthorized copying or redistribution to legal action by the owners of the aforementioned copyrights and trademarks.**

**One: A Perfect Portrait**

---

"…_and when I watch Vanessa and Zac, I smile because it's so cute." – Ashley Tisdale_

---

Ashley Tisdale is the perfect portrait of what a best friend should be.

She's honest and caring and she always knows exactly what to say in any situation. She has the most infectious laugh and comes out with the most weirdly-wonderful jokes known to mankind. She makes a mean chocolate-fudge sundae to brighten up your day and knows the importance of retail therapy. After only one sip of a cappuccino she turns mega crazy and is almost uncontrollable. She can pull the weirdest facial expressions and know that she'll get a laugh out of you and when she gets really irate and starts swearing frantically, you can't help but giggle. She loves a good cry over a chick-flick and random girl-talks are simply a must. She's a brilliant – even if a little embarrassing – matchmaker and adores romance. Sometimes, she'll have insane random moments like doing cartwheels in the middle of a busy movie set or hiding behind doors in order to scare you shitless as you walk past.

And what's more, she's always there for you. Come rain or shine; she's always there.

I'm quickly pulled from my trance by a flying potato chip.

"V, it's a good bit. Turn it up." From her lying position on the couch opposite me, Ashley digs deeper into the large bag of Wavy-Lays and stuffs a handful in her mouth in an unlady-like fashion.

I roll my eyes and tuck my legs underneath my body; reluctantly reaching for the remote control. "He meets her on top of the Empire State Building, Ash. They smile. They hold hands. They walk to the elevators. No kiss. The end."

Ashley frowns in my direction, looking more than annoyed. "Don't ruin it."

"It's not like you haven't seen it before!" I exclaim, rolling my eyes again before briefly wondering whether my eyes will involuntarily drop out of their sockets with my incessant eye-rolling. When Ashley shrugs off my comment with a careless sigh, I drop back against the couch, hugging a pillow to my chest with one hand and holding up my cell with the other.

"He won't call if you keep staring at it." How the hell does she do that? She hasn't even turned her gaze away from the television but there's a knowing smirk on her face. I'm sure she's proud of her abilities to be psychic; that smug smirk is more than enough to give me a hunch.

"I'm not staring. Who says I'm staring?" I feign innocence.

"I say you're staring – ooh! Ooh! Good part! Good part!"

I roll my eyes again – surely this is becoming a bad habit – as Ashley leans forward and glares wide-eyed at the television as Tom Hanks and Meg Ryan set eyes on each other for the first time. It's not that I don't like the film; in fact I absolutely adore it – falling in love with a person you've never even met and then finally meeting them in such a clichéd but romantic way and just knowing that you're meant to be. Perfection. They don't make them like they used to. But with Ashley's constant eyelash batting and girly sighs at _every_ starry-eyed moment while I was currently pining after my own boyfriend was seriously taking the romance out of the film.

Okay, so I wasn't exactly pining. Just missing him. A little bit.

I take another glance at my phone.

"Stop staring."

"I'm not staring!"

Ashley takes another mouthful of chips and with puffed-up cheeks she gives me a childish smile. "Sfo aref!"

In some sort of attempt for further my point, I slam my phone face-down against the couch and fold my arms. A small smile works its way to my lips and I know that she can see straight through my frustrated exterior.

Ashley chews frantically, her hand spinning in small circles mid-air as she tries to speed up her consumption. After finally swallowing, she gazes at me knowingly; a small piece of chip sticking to the corner of her mouth. "He won't call any quicker if you keep looking at the damn thing. Anyway, he'll still be shooting, right? Or maybe that's not the reason you're checking at all." She narrows her eyes in a suspicious manner. "Maybe Little Miss Tizzy has just gotten too damn boring for you."

"You? Ashley. _Never_!" I answer dramatically. "Tizzy and boring doesn't mix."

"So why are you checking your cell every few seconds?"

"I'm not!"

"So are."

Ashley Tisdale is the perfect portrait of what a best friend should be. It's so damn annoying that she just seems to know _everything _and see _everything_ about you. And she knows exactly how to wind you up to an extent that you start hyperventilating and jumbling up your words in a pathetic attempt to prove your argument. And she loves every second.

I can see her from the corner of my eye; a grin plastered on her face and a knowing gaze in those eyes. I can't help but grin.

"Okay, okay." She sits up and crosses her legs as she digs deeper into the bag of chips. "Orlando Bloom. Elf or pirate?"

I let out a small chuckle; her random changes of subject never failing to make me smile. "Hmm… Tough one, Tizzy. Very, very tough."

"Well." Ashley licks her fingers one by one. "Would you prefer for him to save you with a bow and arrow or with a sword?"

Questions like these are very important in life. You know; if you're ever held at gun-point and the crazy being that's got his hand wrapped around your throat asks you that all-important question and you have to give a convincing answer or you're screwed. Simple as.

"Tough. Still tough."

"You're a picky woman, V." Ashley sighs with a grin. When I shrug, she puts on her best thinking face and I can almost see the light bulb flicking on in her ever-crazy mind. "Okay, would you rather be saved by Orlando Bloom the Elf with Viggo Mortensen and John Rhys-Davies by his side – in other words, a dirty man and a hairy dwarf – _or_ by Orlando Bloom the pirate with a fit-looking Johnny Depp by his side?"

"Pirate. Definitely the pirate." Throw Johnny Depp into the mix and I'm a weak, weak woman.

Ashley nods her agreement; a telepathic high-five passing between us. "Okay, let's say Zac doesn't exist. Let's say…" she drifts off and I pull a bemused expression. "Let's say he gets abducted by aliens or something. And then Johnny Depp dumps that glamorous wife of his and tracks you down. But there's _two _Johnny Depp's. Yes, brace yourself, Vanessa Hudgens; there're _two_! You've officially entered Heaven. Anyway, the two Johnny Depp's are Johnny Depp as Captain Jack Sparrow or Johnny Depp as Gilbert Grape. And they _both_ walk up to you and say 'Vanessa, Baby, let's kick-start the Hummer and elope!' and you have to choose only one. Which Johnny Depp do you go with?"

"Okay, first off," I point my index finger upwards as I analyse the situation. "Captain Jack Sparrow has a boat."

"It's a ship."

"Whatever. He doesn't own a Hummer."

"Now he does. He got promoted. And the prize was a Hummer to use for eloping with Vanessa Hudgens purposes. If you so choose him."

I shake my head in defeat. "Secondly, the aliens who abducted Zac wouldn't keep hold of him long enough for me to choose. He'd piss them off so much they'd fly back to earth in a heartbeat and literally throw him at me." I picture the scene and it is amusing, I have to admit.

Ashley laughs knowingly. "That is a good point. And it causes everything to work well for me! I'd definitely take Gilbert Grape in the Hummer. And since you'll be busy with the alien rejection, I'll have to look after Captain Jack as well. Sweet."

"Oh, how I wish our random fantasies would come to life." I roll my eyes again. I should stop doing that so much. But then Ashley does cause a hell of a lot of eye-rolling situations.

_---_

_I'm tired. I'm exhausted. I'm absolutely fucking shattered. _

_We've been filming non-stop for nine hours and I'm sure I'm starting to smell seriously bad. Both cast and crew are restless and are desperate for this final scene to go according to plan – but then some stupid bad lighting pops up and we have to cut while the experts sort out the situation. Filming is fun but can be draining. Oh, so draining._

"_What time is it? Summer time…" Lucas waves his arms up in the air; his feet tapping constantly on the hard floor. Each male member of the cast go through what we girls have named 'Annoying Pain in the Ass' syndrome, and each guy experiences this 'illness' on separate days. As of now, it's official. It's Lucas' day. "Anticipation…" more tapping of the feet, more waving of the arms…_

_I groan and lean my head back against the locker; my tired and annoyed state making me wonder whether I can pull off the innocent Gabriella Montez character for the rest of the day. On my left hand side, there's Ashley shooting Lucas death glares which clearly are not reaching his attention. On my right, there sits Zac, undoubtedly immune to Lucas' incessant foot tapping and arm waving activities. He stretches his legs, staring at nothing; ignoring Ashley's sharp threat to Lucas which involved a consequence that included an axe and his head. _

_He's tired too. I can see it in his face. Zac has never been one for getting up early in the morning – especially for a day full of non-stop dancing and high school romance. We all seem to forget our tiredness when the cameras start to roll and its funny how one minute we're sat in silence seriously contemplating running out to find our beds and then in the next moment, we're up and dancing, grins on our faces and hearts thumping wildly – enjoying ever damn second. Would I change any of it for the world? Not a smidgen of it._

_Corbin sits opposite with Monique; both of them leaning back against the lockers that occupy that wall and thumbing through the script. For what…I don't know. All day we've been filming _'What Time Is It?' _and the dancing and the singing just bursts out of you. As much as I love it, I can't wait to do dialogue part of the musical – acting is my first love after all._

"_Oi." Chucky and Bonnie appear in my line of view and I give them a half-hearted smile as Chucky nudges my feet with a skateboard. "No time for slacking, losers. You need to be warming up… getting your heads in the game."_

"_Enough with the puns." Ashley shoots back not amused with Chucky's choice of using humour in this tiring time. Chucky and Bonnie are, without doubt, the coolest choreographers known to man. Their passion and dedication to what they do is inspiring and motivating. But at this moment in time, I'm not feeling motivated. Or inspired. I'm feeling… bleh._

_Chucky just laughs as Bonnie wanders off in the direction of where Kenny is trying desperately to get the camera crew back in order. "Is Zac still on this planet?"_

_I gaze over to my boyfriend and gently poke his side. Being as ticklish as he is, it does bring him out of his trance and he blinks a few times before looking at me._

"_Huh?"_

"_You alive?"_

_He sighs loudly, ignoring Chucky nudging his legs with the skateboard and lets his head fall against my shoulder. "Not quite sure. Ask me again after I've had a sleep."_

"_Sleep? Dude, you can't possibly want to sleep! Aren't you just full of energy?"_

_Zac and I shoot simultaneous death glares in Chucky's direction. I swear this guy never sleeps – he's like this supernatural being that never needs to rest and spends his entire life dancing and singing. Sometimes, on days when he's really working us down to the ground, we all want to whack him over the head with something hard just so we can rest our worn and battered feet. At this moment in time, that skateboard looks like a perfect weapon choice. _

_Chucky laughs at our expressions and shakes his head in mock defeat. "It's gonna be a while, guys. Some of the lighting equipment has seriously fucked up and if we've got any hope of shooting the last part of the routine before five, those guys are going to have to get a move on."_

"_I'm so bored." Monique closed her eyes and tilted her head back against the locker. _

"_Yep. Me too." I shoot her a smile and feel ready to fall asleep again. And I would have too, if not for Zac suddenly lifting his head from my shoulder and standing up. I look up at him with a curious frown but he just smiles and reaches down for my hand. "No…" I moan with a small smile as he tugs on my arm. _

"_No what? You don't know what I'm going to do!" He chuckles and turns to Chucky. "You using that skateboard?"_

"_Nah uh!" I protest as he finally succeeds in lifting me from the ground and Chucky hands over the skateboard. "It's obviously something to do with the skateboard and there's no way on this planet I'm getting on that skateboard!"_

_I should really know better by now; I mean, we have been dating over eighteen months and I should have realised by now that when Zac's got his mind set on something, it's pretty much going to pan out his way. _

_So I'm not totally surprised when Zac takes me to a quieter corridor and points at the skateboard confidentially, gesturing me to get on it. "Are you insane?" I snap at him, folding my arms tightly. "I'll die!"_

_He rolls his eyes and takes a hold of my wrists, pulling them out of their current position. "You're not going to die! You said the same thing when I taught you to surf in Australia and you survived that!"_

_I huff stubbornly. "Yeah. Just."_

"_You said you were going to get eaten by a gigantic huge great white shark and then it would use your leg as a toothpick."_

"_It could have happened." I smile, defiant. Zac used his foot to position the skateboard between us, a laugh escaping his lips. _

"_Well it didn't, did it? You rode those waves surrounded by thousands of sharks and other creepy sea creature things and you loved it. Just get on the skateboard!"_

_My mouth hangs open agape as I take in what he's just said. "What do you mean I was surrounded by _thousands_ of sharks? You said there were no sharks where we were surfing!"_

_He looks at my guiltily, a guilty smirk appearing on his face as he rubs the back of his neck sheepishly. "Y-eah." He finally answers. "I lied."_

"_You lied?!"_

"_I didn't think you'd fall for it! It's Australia! There're sharks everywhere!"_

"_You lied?!"_

"_I was joking when I said it! And then you grabbed the board and went into the water. It took me ages to get you that far so I thought I'd just… keep up the act." He was laughing now; the fire I felt burning in my eyes so obviously amusing him. _

"_I could have been eaten!" I try and look as completely pissed off as humanly possible but I know I'm failing when he laughs harder. I did actually enjoy the surfing and he knows that, so anything I say now to try and convince him otherwise would only make him laugh harder. _

"_But you weren't." He places his hands on my hips and guides me towards the skateboard, keeping it in position with one foot. "And you're not going to get eaten now. And nothing else is going to happen. There will be no Death By Skateboard or anything else you're currently thinking up as a pathetic excuse!"_

_I let out a sigh when he puts on his best puppy-eyed look. I know he's not going to let up. "Fine." I finally reply and he kisses my cheek softly as he takes my hands and guides me up on top of the skateboard. "But if I die, I'm coming back to haunt you."_

"_It's a deal." Zac grins victoriously. _

_I place both feet on the skateboard and as soon as Zac moves his foot away it starts to shift back and forth. In a panic, I wrap my arms tightly around his neck, causing him to chuckle at my actions and hold my waist tighter._

"_Ness, calm down." He tries to steady me as the skateboard starts to shift more uncontrollably. This is fucking fantastic; I've only just got on the damn thing and we haven't even started moving yet! "Stop wiggling! It's making it worse!"_

_I only hold onto him tighter and his grip on me doesn't loosen. He kisses my cheek in reassurance but I can still feel his smile against my skin. I bet he's loving every moment of this! _

"_Nessa, you're going to have to let go of me; I'm running out of oxygen."_

"_Are you crazy?!" I look down nervously at my feet, my cheek still pressed up hard against his. "If I let go of you, that's it! I'm a goner!"_

"_I'm not going to let go of you." Zac runs his hands up my sides and tries to gently coax my arms from around his neck. "Just hold onto my hands and I'll guide you along." I start to panic again when he unwinds my arms and hold my hands up so they're parallel to the floor. "No, don't look down." He gently scolds with a small smile as I gaze back down at my feet. "It's all about the balance."_

"_You suck," is my only response. My fingers dig into his skin as he starts to walk sideways, the skateboard moving slowly under my feet. I know I'm going to continue to sulk over this for the rest of the day – after all moving at a glacial pace holding onto my boyfriend isn't much of an achievement. And I'm not exactly seeing the point of this little exercise. Zac's always had this thing about teaching me new things; especially things he's passionate about and ninety-five percent of the time, I'm very grateful for it. This instance, however, is one of those rare moments where I'm not totally convinced I'm going to make it through alive._

"_You're doing great." I manage a weak smile as I attempt to look down at my feet again. "Here, see if you can spread your arms out…"_

"_Are you completely insane?!"_

_He laughs whole-heartedly at my expression and I grip his hands tighter to assure him that he's not leaving my side._

"_I'll keep hold of your waist, Ness." He tries to pry his fingers from my grasp. "Just spread your arms out; you'll feel more balanced."_

"_I hate you."_

"_I love you, too." He pecks the tip of my nose and succeeds in removing his fingers from mine. Before I have a chance to get into my usual panic state, he latches gently to my waist, allowing me to timidly spread my arms out on either side of me. _

_Okay, I'll admit I'm feeling slightly proud of myself at the minute. I'm allowing my mind to wander off and consider the possibility that soon I'll be doing twisted flips and thinking that heaven is a half-pipe. _

"_See if you can give yourself a push-off."_

"_A what?" I frown, my confidence level slipping downwards as I contemplate what he's suggesting._

"_Put one of your feet on the floor and push off."_

"_It's official. You've gone stark raving bonkers."_

"_Nessa." Zac rolls his eyes as he laughs at me. "I love you so, so much. I do, really. But my god, you can be such a drama queen!"_

"_Well _excuse me _for wanting to get through this with all my limbs still attached to me."_

"_You're doing great; just give yourself a push off. You can't still be scared at travelling at one mile an hour!"_

"_Who said I was scared?"_

"_Fine, fine." Zac shrugs it off and his fingers grip my waist a little tighter. "If you're not scared you won't mind me doing this…"_

_Before my eyes can widen and my mouth can open to stop him, he speeds up his walking pace, therefore increasing the speed of the skateboard. I wobble slightly from the pure shock and surprise but keep my arms spread to balance myself out and thankfully, it's not that bad. The humour and mischief is dancing in Zac's eyes but I don't scold him. I just look up and him and smile softly; silently admitting defeat and giving him confirmation that I am enjoying myself really. _

_But less than a second later, I want to take it all back. _

_Less than a second later, Zac is laughing almost hysterically and I'm squealing._

_Less than a second later, Zac lets go of my waist and I'm riding on this damn skateboard solo. Nothing to hold onto for comfort and safety; nothing to stop me on my terrifying path down the corridor._

"_Zac! Stop me!" I scream, my arms flapping wildly like some deformed bird as I try to keep my body up right. I can still hear him laughing and jogging up behind me. "Stop me! Stop me! Help!" My knees buckle and the skateboard drifts off to the left as my body leans to the right. I feel myself falling and my feet leave the skateboard and then I find myself in mid air. Before I can totally lose control of the situation, Zac's arms grasp me by the waist before I can hit the ground in an embarrassing manner as the skateboard hurtles into the lockers. _

"_Hey." He laughs as he pulls my upright. "You okay?"_

"_No!" I push him away from me. "I was nearly turned into mince! Splattered against the locker and turned into a human pancake! You let go and you said you wouldn't!"_

"_Ah, come on," he continues to laugh. "You were doing so well. You underestimate yourself all the time."_

"_Underestimate?" I put my hands on my hips and question him in total annoyance. And this only seems to fuel his amusement. "I was like a deformed duck!"_

"_A cute deformed duck."_

"_It's not funny, Zac." This phrase only adds to his hilarity. "It isn't! What if I had… like… broken a bone?"_

"_You were travelling at two miles an hour. You wouldn't have even scored a bruise."_

"_But still…" I can't stop my own smile from erupting wildly. "It could have happened."_

_Zac grins that delectable goofy grin and runs his hand up and down my arm affectionately. "Now you know I wouldn't have ever let that happen."_

_When my grin matches his own and I scrunch my nose up sarcastically, his eyes widen in mock insult. I know I'm in for it and I try and keep in a giggle but fail miserably. _

_I feel tired. I feel exhausted. I feel absolutely fucking shattered._

_But those feeling suddenly leave my mind and body as I race down the corridor as fast as my tired legs will carry me, giggling profusely like a six-year-old schoolgirl and shouting calls of distress to every member of cast and crew that I pass._

_Zac's catching up, riding that damn skateboard; a grin and a look of determination hanging in his eyes. _

_I run past Kenny and look at him desperately amidst my titters and beg him for help as I pass him. He chuckles as Zac follows suit, balancing himself perfectly on top of the skateboard and catching up to me effortlessly._

"_Play nice, Children!" Our beloved director calls towards our retreating backs and I can still sense the smile on his face._

_I squeal a loud-pitched squeal as Zac's arms tightly encase my waist and he leaps from the skateboard, twirling me around continually until I feel I'm going to be sick. _

"_Oh my God! Oh my God!" I laugh as he finally sets me down and pins me against the locker; his face so dangerously and tantalizingly close to mine. Why the hell was I annoyed with him again?_

_Zac rubs his nose softly against mine; his hands braced against the lockers on either side of my head. I'm breathless, my chest heaving up and down and my eyes blinking rapidly. And all I can think about is wanting to kiss him right now._

_But he's teasing. I know he's teasing. I know that look in his eyes._

"_Haven't you got something to say to me, Hudgens?"_

"_Um…" I bite my lip. "I'm sorry?"_

"_Yes. And?"_

_I start to grin and I roll my eyes. "You rule all?"_

"_Yes." His eyes twinkle. "And?"_

"_You are the master of skateboards and no dude can kick your ass?"_

"_Yes. And?"_

"_Um…" I shrug my shoulders, but he's cheekily awaiting my answer. "I love you?"_

"_Hmm…" Zac scratches his chin and gazes at me with his eyebrows knitted. "I was thinking along the lines of 'I should be King and all should bow down to me' however…" he drifts off again and my breath hitches. "I'm prepared to settle for that answer." He winks. Man, I have excellent taste in men. Give yourself one big pat on the back, V; well done._

"_Oh, do you now?" I joke but I'm cut off as he kisses my mouth gently and as wonderful as it is, I still can't forget my duties to Marie, the wonderful make-up artist who has to put up with so much from me. "Zac…" I gently push him off; reluctantly of course. "I'm wearing lip-gloss. Marie will kill me if we smudge-"_

_I'm cut off again. And the kiss intensifies this time._

_And I don't even care. Who's Marie again?_

_For some reason, we both smile into the kiss. My arms wrap around his torso and his arm is around my waist; the other hand pressed against my cheek. Distantly, I can hear members of the crew walking by us, not taking notice. It's as though we're not even there and its amazing that we can do things like this and not feel like the whole world is watching us. _

_I feel elated. I feel breathless. I feel happy and I feel contentment. I feel like the worst skateboarder known to mankind. I feel giddy and I feel anticipation; excitement, bliss, adoration. I feel that its completely impossible for one person to feel so much at one precise moment – a moment that embraces simplicity and admiration. _

_Clearly, it must be impossible. How can one person function right with all these emotions racing through them at one hundred miles an hour?_

_But yet here they are, racing through me. I feel everything. _

_I feel sparks._

_---_

Ashley Tisdale is the perfect portrait of what a best friend should be.

She unwittingly has the worst timing known to man.

"Snap out of it, V!" She snaps her fingers in front of my eyes, bringing me from my daydream and back onto the couch in her front room. "Major zoning out happening here!"

"I'm back, Ash; I'm back." I assure her, shaking my head and blinking swiftly to completely bring me out of my trance.

"Where the heck did you go off to? I had the best question planned and you zoned out majorly. I feel so insulted!" She grins in my direction and she knows I know she's only joking and that she knew exactly where I'd zoned to.

"Sorry, Tizzy." I rub my face vigorously and try to suppress a yawn. "What was the question?"

"Okay." Ashley sits forward, a bright smile playing on her lips. "Captain Jack Sparrow begging you elope with him on his ship… or in his Hummer… _or_ Zac Efron first thing in the morning, stinking like a basket of dirty socks, looking as haggard as an old man and growling because his voice doesn't start to function properly until dinner time?"

I smirk at my best friend, twirling a lock of hair around my index finger as my heart pounds rapidly in my chest. I open my mouth to speak but the ringing of my cellphone causes an interruption. I pick the phone up, smiling contentedly as I see Zac's face gracing the background.

"A tough one, Tizzy. An extremely tough one…"

Ashley chuckles loudly as I answer the phone and press it to my ear.

"A haggard-looking, growling and smelly Zac Efron in the morning? Yeah, I kinda figured."


	2. A Source of Happiness

**Two: Source of Happiness**

_---_

"_He always makes me happy." – Vanessa Hudgens_

_---_

My Mom makes the best cookies on earth.

They're like… super cookies or something. They could effectively save all mankind from devastating events such as dinosaur-world-domination and alien invasions similar to that in _'War of the Worlds'_.

For as long as I can remember, Mom's cookies have been a source of happiness to me. When I was five and Dad was teaching me how to ride my bike, I was so nervous and I panicked as soon as I felt the slightest wobble when he let go. And then I fell off and grazed my knee and I thought I was going to die.

Then Dad picked me up, sat me on his lap, gave my tiny graze an "all better kiss" and carried me into the house where Mom proceeded in making me a batch of chocolate chip cookies to ease my tears.

When I was seven and auditioned for my first school play for the lead role and didn't get it, Mom handed me a small lunch box with two freshly made cookies inside. They weren't a gesture of sympathy; in fact, Mom and Dad told me as I munched into the delicious concoction of chocolate and biscuit that they were proud that I had gotten the part of 'Tree Number One'.

When I was eight and my confidence on stage had rapidly started to build, Mom and Dad were always there with me, cookies in hand, at every audition. Any part I earned, they were there, cookies ready to be consumed as an act of celebration. Any part I failed to achieve, they were still there, cookies in hand. Because they weren't going to allow my disappointment to hold me back from my dreams. And cookies were that source of happiness that prevented any bad feelings from entering my mind.

And this followed on through my early teens when my initial dreams became my goals and Hollywood was my calling. And when my baby sister Stella was five and Dad and I were teaching her to ride a bike and she fell, I immediately ran into the house to grab a handful of freshly made (and extremely hot) cookies to tend to her tears.

And like the super cookies that they are, they didn't fail us.

They worked like a charm.

From being really young, I'd always associate Mom's super cookies as something that would make everything okay – that if I was ever in a bad situation and I needed comfort, Mom's cookies would always be there and everything would go back to normal. Like magic. At five years old, I believed in magic. I believed in magic all through my childhood and as I got older that belief was pushed to the back of my mind. As if _cookies_ could magically make everything okay.

But yet somehow, they always did.

I never realised at the time and I never really thought about it in great detail. It was never the cookies that made everything okay. It was Mom and Dad. And Stella when she wasn't busy occupying herself by annoying the hell out of me – as all younger siblings like to do. I never took into account the hours Mom and Dad would spend preparing this delicious snack, the thought behind doing it, knowing that I would smile if they just held one out in front of my nose. I never took it into account because the child inside of me still believed that cookies were magic.

When I was sixteen, I was catapulted into a life changing scenario. I auditioned for this "small" original Disney movie-musical and soon I was jetting off to Utah to learn dance moves, to record songs that would soon go down in world record lists; to act as lead role and put all those years of anticipation and bewilderment behind me.

This "small" Disney production became everything I expected it to be and more.

At sixteen, I was living on my own in a completely different State to my family. They'd visit when they could; they'd bring the cookies and I'd forget all about missing them terribly as I told them all about my experiences on set and the new friends I'd made that will always have a place in my heart.

I'd update them on the person who had started off as my first real crush and was now, without doubt, the love of my life.

You see, this person who from the moment we met, connected and became part of me became my source of happiness.

I was sixteen. Working on a real movie set. Living alone during filming and having to live like a responsible adult because otherwise I wouldn't have coped. On nights when there were terrifying thunderstorms, I'd lie in bed, the sheets pulled up over my head and shivering from the fright and restlessness. I wasn't able to go to sleep. I was scared.

And yet, on that first night with the thunderstorms, I didn't want the cookies to make it all better.

I wanted Zac.

For the first time since falling off my bike at five-years-old, I didn't need the magical cookies to make it alright.

I needed Zac.

Almost immediately after setting eyes on him at that first nerve-wracking audition, Zac became a source of happiness for me.

I don't know how he does it, and to be honest I don't really want to find out. I'm elated in knowing that all he has to do is look at me and smile and I can literally feel my heart lift. It's an ache, but it's a good ache.

I can't pin-point what it is about him that makes me feel this way. It's the little things he does that make me smile. To me, it's the little things that count.

Like, on days when we spend lazy moments lying on my couch and my Mom will come home from work; muttering relentlessly on how stressed she is and how much her job sucked that day. And Zac will actually _listen_ to her. He'll actually sit up and take notice as she rambles on about life being unfair and boss's that _just don't get it. _And not only does he listen, but he _talks _to her too.

He doesn't have to. But he does.

My Dad will come in tired because he's been busy all day clearing out the garage. And Zac will actually offer help – after he's taken a break and checked out the latest baseball scores, of course. Zac will sit there with my Dad and they'll talk for hours about sports; about whose baseball team is better; about which player will be the most promising that year… Zac will sit there for _hours_ with my Dad and actually_ talk_ to him. Actually get to _know_ him.

He doesn't have to. But he does.

Stella is convinced that I'm going to marry Zac because she's desperate for him to be her big brother. And I do love Stella with everything that I have – she's my baby sister and I'm always feeling too protective of her. But like any human being who has a younger sibling knows, they can annoy the hell out of you. Sometimes you just want to hang with people your own age without your tiny shadow following on behind you… But then Zac comes over and Stella wants ice cream. And Zac will take her out for ice cream. No fuss, nothing. He just does it. He'll take notice of her and talk to her – he doesn't treat her like a young, annoying brat.

He's just like me; he's protective of her. He doesn't have to, but he does.

Its little things like that that make me smile. It's simple gestures and acts like that that make everything okay.

_---_

_The phone falls limply at my side. I'm frozen. I don't even feel the tears about to make their appearance but then they're there; falling down my cheeks at an ungodly speed and I feel I can't breathe._

_I convince myself this is just one very big nightmare… a practical joke, perhaps? Or at least, I try to tell myself that. I try to tell myself that my manager hasn't just interrupted my long-awaited vacation in Australia by ringing me up to tell me something so… so horrible, so nasty, so evil… _

_But all the convincing in the world by the master of convincing wouldn't turn this wicked reality into a distant nightmare._

_I ask "who?", I ask "how?", I ask "why?". Why would anybody do such a thing and think it some form of entertainment? Who would so something so horrid without a thought for the person currently sitting on her hotel room bed, utterly heartbroken. How did they even get a hold of it…? How did they even know about them? _

_It was done years ago… it was just a stupid whim for some stupid guy I had been dating at the time._

_It was _private.

_Nobody else was meant to have seen them. It was something I hadn't thought about in years – something so stupid that I hadn't even bothered to _think_ about in all this time. _

_And now, when I felt on top of the world and like nothing could get me down, it raises its ugly head in the form of my manager Julie. My manager Julie who calls me up during my vacation and tells me that tomorrow, every news channel, every website, every tabloid and magazine print will be talking about it. She calls me up to tell me that she's getting in touch with my publicist as soon as possible to try and minimise the press as much as possible. To try and _salvage_ my career._

_Right now, I should be thinking about my career – my career that had had one giant boot up the backside as soon as _'High School Musical' _has been released at the start of 2006 and become a worldwide phenomenon. I should be crying for the imminent loss of what I'd worked so hard to gain. That my career was surely going to be over before it had really begun. Any future album deals would become a no-no – Disney would never touch me again. Any other film studios? Possible. But my career would forever be tainted by something that happened all those years ago._

_And yet, I'm not crying over that._

_I'm crying for my Mom and Dad… for the time and effect and thought they put into making me magical cookies for years… How disappointed they would be in me. _

_For Stella, my baby sister who's always looked up to me. Would she feel the same towards me now?_

_For Zac. For my Zac who right at this moment is promoting his latest film on the red carpet and has no idea of the bombshell that's going to befall him as soon as he gets back. How will he react? Will he still feel the same towards me? Will he look at me any different? _

_Would it be something he could cope with? And if not, where does it leave us? _

_Will we be able to fight against the impending negative press; the continuing whispers and chants that will evidentially be thrown at us from now on? Will we survive through it? _

_I can't think about that now. All I can think about is finding some way of never leaving this room for as long as I live. We're supposed to be flying home in two days and… Oh my god, what will be waiting for us at LAX Airport? I don't want to start imagining the mass of paparazzi waiting for my return home, but I can't stop it. _

_I let out an angry cry as fresh tears spring from my eyes uncontrollably and I fling myself backwards to lie down on the bed, pushing a pillow into my face with such force – trying to drive it all out of my mind. _

_There's no such luck and soon I'm crying; the erratic sobs causing my body to shake violently and my chest heaves as I crave to regain my normal breathing pace. _

_There's only one thing I want right this minute; only one thing I need. But that thing that I want and that I need is the one thing I'm scared to face right now. Rejection is one of my biggest fears – and now I fear it more; just wondering what he'll say, what he'll do… I don't think I can take it. I don't want to take it. I just want it all to go away._

_The hotel room door opens slowly and closes with a sharp click. I'm snapped from my reverie almost immediately and I can't breathe._

_He stands in front of me; his face reading a thousand words. He looks at my tear-streaked face and his tired eyes slowly close before opening again. He opens his mouth and I'm sure he's about to speak but his breath catches and then I realise._

_He knows._

"_I guess," he swallows slowly, his gaze never leaving mine. "I guess… it's true?"_

_What do I say? What do I do? Do I run over him and hold onto him tightly and beg for forgiveness? Do I tell him I love him? Or do I just sit here and start crying more erratically than before?_

_I haven't time to pick because option number three takes over my body in a heartbeat and I clench my eyes shut; wishing it all away. _

_But it doesn't go away._

_I feel a pair of strong arms circle my shoulders and soon after a hand tilts my chin slowly upwards. My eyes slowly open and I hiccup as I stare into his eyes; so sincere, so genuine. So full of love that I'm sure that it'll all be over. _

"_It's true…" I manage to say in-between sobs. "It's everywhere; it's…" I drift off, my eyes closing again as a mixture of tears and mascara cascade down my cheeks. "I don't know… why… I…" I'm cut off by my own sobs, my body fighting for breathing control. Zac makes him self comfortable beside me on the bed, his hand leaving my face momentarily to remove his jacket and loosen his tie. I don't know what to say, what to do. "I'm sorry." I finally manage to form two coherent words together and Zac's face softens when I release them. _

_My stomach is in knots; my lungs are aching. My mind is whirling and my heart is thumping. But as soon as his arms circle my body again, a hand embedding itself into my hair, I let out a high pitched cry of relief. His hand gently guides my face into his chest and I grip the front of his shirt desperately; my knuckles turning white with the force._

"_Sorry?" His voice croaks and my heart shatters upon hearing it. "Please explain to me what the fuck you're sorry for." A kiss drops on my head and I close my eyes tightly again, shaking my head almost in defeat._

"_It was…" I hiccup almost uncontrollably. "…Years ago. Years ago, I swear. You know I'd never…" I drift off again; my jumbled-up mind not allowing me to form the right words. "I'd never… You… It's you and I'd never…"_

"_I know. I know." He stops me and I'm glad he does. He kisses my head again and his hand continues to run slowly through my hair and I don't want to let go. I can almost feel his anxiety, his anger, his confusion; and the knowledge that a stupid whim I'd stupidly gone through with all those years ago made me self-loathe. I'd promised myself so many times… so, so many times that I'd never lie to him, that I'd never hurt him. I'm the worst girlfriend in the history of truly bad girlfriends. I feel him take a long deep breath and I nervously wait for him to speak. Somebody needs to speak and I don't think I can. I don't know what to do, what to think… what to say. "I could have hit that guy, Ness." He finally speaks quietly. "He just… he hit me with it. Just like that."_

_I swallow loudly and flutter my eyes open; letting out breath I wasn't aware I was holding. My fingers clutch tighter to his shirt, the tears continuing to fall freely. _

"_He had a Dictaphone. No camera, thank god. And he shoved it in my face and he told me. He asked me what I thought and I didn't know what to say. I mean, what do you say? I thought the sick bastard was joking but then others crowded around him and told me what was going to go down at home. What was circling the internet and…" he swallows. "…and what the press know about it."_

"_I'm sorry…" my lip starts to tremble wildly. "Babe, I didn't know. My manager…she…" I lift my head timidly to look at him. "She called not long ago… and I was just so shocked I…" my hand flies to his cheek as his thumb gently wipes away my tears. "I didn't know what to do. At first I didn't even remember the picture – like, it was part of my life that I'd long forgotten and I don't know how they got it… I know I should have told you…"_

"_Nessa, Baby, I'm not mad at you." My vision becomes blurry and I can't quite take in his words – surely he has the right to stomp out and insist he never wants to see me again. But his eyes are so sincere. "I'm mad at…" He pauses, letting out a frustrated huff as his hand rakes through his hair. "I'm mad at the sick fuck who found it – who thought all his Christmases came at once when he decided to post it. I'm mad at the press, the paps, the tabloids… Reporting it and splashing it around as though it's entertainment?" His words cut right through me and I feel another wave of tears about to implode. "I'm mad at the world for just being an absolute bastard when it wants to be. But, Baby, I'm not mad at you."_

_His hands cup my face and his lips dust gently underneath my eyes, catching those stray tears affectionately. I let out another sob, a small smile curving my mouth as my fingers delicately curl around his wrists, keeping him there. _

"_Zac…" I sob. "Everything's just falling apart. Everything's ruined."_

"_Don't be stupid." He pulls me into another hug, pressing my face against his chest. _

"_It's everywhere." I can't stop the hysterical cries that start to take over me again. "Mom and Dad are going to hate me. Stella won't be able to look at me. Disney…"_

"_Your Mom and Dad could never hate you and Stella would have to look at you otherwise she'd get withdrawals because she _needs_ to bug you." I can feel him smiling, but I can't return the gesture. Everything just looks bleak. "And Disney?" He sighs softly. "You're their star, Babe."_

"_But Julie says she's got to work hard to minimise the press and save my career. Zac… she's got to attempt to _save_ my career." I start to break again, my thoughts finally reaching my fans; those forever loyal fans who will be greeted with nothing but disappointment. This isn't how I wanted to repay them; this wasn't supposed to happen. "I don't want to go home." I cry louder, holding onto my boyfriend with all the strength I have left inside of me. "I don't want to leave this room. I just want to hide…" _

_Zac pulls away slightly and kisses my forehead before attempting to pry my fingers from his tear and mascara streaked shirt. I bury my face in my hands as I feel him get up off the bed and I don't comprehend what he's doing until I hear him close the curtains and switch off the lights. When my hand leaves my eyes, I look up at him and he's smiling, subtly gesturing for me to get off the bed._

"_Come on, Hudgens. Move your butt."_

_I frown and glare at him through watery lashes. But when he gestures again, I somehow find my feet and stand, watching as he pulls back the bed sheets in one quick swipe and then gestures for me to get back onto the bed. I follow his lead and lie down beside him. He's smiling at me as we face each other and he reaches down and pulls the sheet back up over our heads, shielding us from the world. From everything. _

"_Better?" He asks softly, bringing a hand up to catch a stray curl. _

_And in a strange way, it is better. His hand grips my waist, coaxing me closer to his body until our foreheads are touching. I nod slowly, closing my eyes again._

"_Can we stay here?"_

"_Not for long, Ness. You've got a world to show that you can kick butt."_

"_But, Zac-"_

"_No 'buts' about it." He interrupts me and his smile is comforting. "Whether we like it or not, this is going to happen. And in two days we'll be going home and facing a stampede of camera-flashing, annoying, middle-aged guys who find our boring lives so incredibly exciting. We'll get through it, Nessa." He strokes my cheek tenderly and touches his lips softly to mine._

"_I don't know if I can, Zac." I gaze up and look straight at him, his fingers still running along my cheek. _

"_Ness." His nose rubs against mine. "I don't know anyone stronger than you. Of course you can."_

"_But what about-?"_

"_Nothing." He interrupts me again. "We're all going to be there for you, I promise. Okay?" He glares at me jokingly and a small smile makes its way to my lips as I nod slowly. "Now, do me a favour, Babe. Let's just stay here for the time being and forget what's happening out there? If we're going to hide, we have to stop talking about this. Agreed?" I nod again, my smile getting wider by the second. "And what the hell is this?" He looks down at our bodies and takes a hold of my wrist, pulling it away from its current position against my chest. "What kind of hug is this?" He's feigning hurt and a giggle actually escapes me as he guides my arm up and around his neck, our bodies getting even closer, if that was even possible. _

_In this exact moment, my lungs stop aching, my stomach settles, my mind rests easily and my heart is quickly getting pieced back together. I know that as soon as Zac lifts those sheets, it's going to get so hard – everything is just going to fall around me. But I know I won't fall. I won't let myself. And if I do get caught up, I know I'll have someone there beside me… keeping me up, my feet firmly on the ground. _

_I know I still have to explain myself to Zac; explain why all this started; explain why I did it. After all, he's going to feel the brink of this too. But I promised him that while we're in our top secret hiding place, we're not going to talk about it. _

_My eyes finally dry and I smile softly as I look at him, his eyes closed and looking relaxed. _

_Feeling nothing but all the love, adoration and appreciation in all the world, I lean my face even closer to his and place a tantalising kiss on his lips._

_---_

"Bored." Stella pulls me out of my trance and I shake my head slowly and smile quickly as she seats herself at the opposite end of the couch at my feet.

"Oh?" I enquire, pulling the blanket further up my body.

"Yeah." She nods and makes herself comfortable, even cheekily nudging at my feet as a gesture for me to move slightly from my super-comfortable spot. "When's Zac coming?"

I check my watch. "He's still filming, Stell. He'll call when he's done."

"So he's not coming?"

I shrug, wanting to smile wildly at my baby sister – okay, she's not a baby anymore but she always will be to me – I want to smile at her undying love for my boyfriend and how utterly adorable it is. "He's been really busy. If he's not tired, he'll be here. Trust me."

"Mom's baking cookies." As if on cue, my stomach starts to grumble.

"What's the occasion?"

"Zac winning that award for _'Hairspray' _at that Palm Springs award show you both went to the other day. That's why I'm asking. Mom's baking cookies."

I roll my eyes – the super cookies have managed to spread out of the Hudgens household and slowly make its way into the Efron's. I almost can't believe my Mom is making Zac cookies to congratulate him – how funny it all sounds and yet at the same time, it's a source of happiness for me. I love how close Zac is to my family and just picturing the look on his face when Mom presents him with the freshly baked super cookies is sure to be a sight.

And then it hits me. Mom hasn't baked me cookies in a long, long time.

And I haven't even realised that I haven't received any super cookies in months. No, _years_, come to that.

Why?

Maybe because I've grown up. Maybe because Mom knows I don't need the cookies anymore. I haven't needed them since I first stepped off that plane in Utah and onto that movie set.

Maybe because I've found a new source of happiness. And not in the form of a crumbly, biscuity, chocolate-chippie… _thing_. I've found something, or _someone_ that can make me feel happier than a mountain load of Mom's super cookies.

I'm not a five-year-old girl anymore, learning how to ride her bicycle down the street and falling off abysmally. I'm not a child anymore – a child who believes that chocolate chip cookies are magical.

I'm a nineteen-year-old woman.

Whose inner child _secretly _believes that her boyfriend is magic.


	3. Picture Perfect

**A/N: Okay, I know this story is centuries old, and it's been posted before… but I feel I need to do an author's note here.**

**My. Updating. Skills. At present. Suck. Ass.**

**Yes, it's true. Don't know if you've noticed or anything, but real life OFFICIALLY sucks. **

**I love writing so much, so it's made me kinda pissed that I haven't really been able to focus on anything. However, chapter nine of this story is in the works. Slowly, but surely. I need my butt kicking constantly to make time to spit it out by the time the already written eight chapters of this are posted :o)**

**I should also make another announcement. I've started another story. Yes, another, and I know I'm naughty for doing so when I have so many already in the works and seemingly abandoned at the side lines. But this new one I'm very excited for… I'd like to get about five chapters out before posting chapter one so I don't keep you all waiting for months on end. Jeez, I need to get out of some seriously bad habits. Currently, I'm at the end of chapter three of this new story and very anxious to post it :o)**

**Finally, just want to say thank you to everyone who keeps reading/reviewing my work. I am alive. Barely. But I'll endeavour to kick my muse into shape and try to prevent real life from disrupting my most favourite hobby. **

**Here's chapter three of **_**Sparks. **_**A 'lil trip down Memory Lane…**

**Three: Picture Perfect**

---

"_It's easier to exchange rings than get tattoos." – Zac Efron_

---

It's official.

It's the most official thing in the kingdom of official-ness.

Like, it's more official than the official King of official-ness.

Everyone's been telling me for years that I worry way too much over trivial things. I just never listened to them before.

Or maybe I just chose not to listen to them because I was far too busy worrying over trivial things.

But with a not-so-soothing Ashley Tisdale sitting beside me in the hospital waiting room, nudging me every five seconds, I'm literally forced to listen.

"You worry too much over trivial things."

My legs are bouncing up and down erratically and I inwardly agree with her. It's not like I can help it. It's like some of illness that takes over my brain when I feel I'm losing all control over a situation – and when I lose that control, all I can do is sit back and worry.

Because if I don't worry, I worry that something horribly bad will happen and when it does, I'll regret _not_ worrying because it sounds like I don't care if I don't.

Does that make sense?

Probably not; but it doesn't matter anyway. It's not like I'm going to broadcast my embarrassing, yet official, brain illness to the world – even though all close to me kinda have it all figured out.

I can't even pin-point why I feel this way about so-called trivial things. Nothing tragic has ever happened to me in life; I've never experienced any deaths in my close-knit circle of family and friends, I've never had to deal with any really ground-breaking, heartbreaking news that could ultimately effect my life and turn it upside down. The worst injury ever sustained in my household was when Dad burnt his hand when he thought it would be a good idea to take the baking tray out of a hot oven without an oven glove. Slipped his mind, he said.

I still worried though. But I suppose it is normal for a nine-year-old to start envisioning her father's hand dropping off in the middle of the night from its red-hot, fiery injuries. I hardly slept a wink that night. I was so convinced Dad would get up the next morning with a hand missing and a small pile of black ashes that used to be his right hand lying in a heap on his bedroom floor.

Everything was okay, though. He's a fighter. He pulled through. Right hand survived what was deemed the impossible.

I panicked like a mad woman the first day Stella started school. I guess it's normal for a protective – if a little mad – big sister to worry if her little shadow is going to cope okay at school; whether she'd make friends and settle in happily. I was so scared for six whole hours that she was getting bullied by some snotty-faced, evil and spoilt girl who was just jealous over my sister's obvious cuteness.

But when me and Mom went to pick her up at the end of the day, Stella skipped out of school, swinging her pink Barbie lunchbox back and forth at dangerous angles and just wouldn't shut up about how _"cool" _school had been.

Then I started to worry she'd never shut up.

Okay, so _those_ kind of situations… it's normal to worry, right? I didn't think my over-dramatic worrying personality was even an issue at those points in my life. In fact, I had even started to think that I'd grown out of it.

Yeah, it's official.

I so haven't.

That fact became incredibly and enormously official only an hour ago when I got a phone call from the younger version of my boyfriend. Ashley and I were just about to tuck into a big, fat, juicy burger – the King of all burgers which, funnily enough, was produced by Burger King, when I got a phone call from Little Efron.

"Hey, Van." He said slowly as I chewed expectantly on my big, fat, juicy burger. "We're at the hospital. Zac's stomach _really_ started to hurt and the doctors want to operate."

Dylan Efron seriously does _not_ have a way with words. Zac had been complaining for days about this re-occurring pain down his side and we just figured it had been something he'd ate. Which, really, is a promising presumption seen as though Zac will eat just about anything without really consulting the ingredients list. Food poisoning just seemed like the obvious answer. His appetite had decreased but we all just put it down to a stomach upset. Nothing serious. Nothing that involved doctors or hospitals or operations.

But with Dylan's down-right ridiculous use of words, my over-dramatic brain started picturing that horrible scene from _'Alien' _when that alien pops out of that guy's stomach and attacks everyone.

Okay, so I seriously wasn't thinking that was actually happening. But the words 'Zac', 'Hospital', 'Doctors' and 'Operate' were doing evil things to my mind and body as Ashley and I literally jumped into her car and hurtled towards Cedars-Sinai General Hospital. I could tell Ashley was stressing; trying to keep her eyes on the road whilst at the same time trying to ease my now uncontrollable mind.

When we finally reached the hospital, I grasped a hold of Ashley's hand and together we stampeded through the hospital until finally running into Dylan and nearly knocking him over. I think our breathless demands as to know what was going on nearly scared the sixteen-year-old but he just smiled and said; "It's okay."

"What is? _What is?_" I think I was starting to scare him again.

"It's cool, Van." His mischievous grin matched Zac's. "The doc says he's got appendicitis and I asked if we could keep in a jar. It's gonna be so gross but Dude, it's gonna be so cool."

I felt Ashley's long sigh of relief as she patted my back and focused completely on getting back her breath. "Thank god," she sighed with an embarrassed smile. "You had us thinking about scenarios which aren't really worth bringing up at this precise moment. But, hey, at least it's nothing huge."

"Nothing huge?" I was beyond despair. "He's about to be sliced by a scalpel!"

"For his own good, V." Ashley patted my back again. "And, hey, Dylan; nice choice of wording. Could you have made it sound more dangerous?"

Dylan shrugged and I wanted to strangle him. "Sorry. Thought you would have figured out the whole appendicitis part from what I said."

"I quote 'his stomach started to really hurt and the doctors want to operate'. How the fuck is that assuring me? What's wrong with just saying, 'yeah, V; his stomach really started hurting so we came to hospital and the doctor said it was appendicitis but its nothing to worry about'? What's wrong with saying _that_?"

Dylan held up his hands in defence. "Sorry. But it's all cool. I can't wait to see it and poke it with a stick. Neither can Zac."

Ashley laughed and threw an arm around Dylan's shoulders. "I don't think they'd allow you to keep it in a jar. And I don't think they'd allow you guys to poke it with a stick. Where is he?"

"Upstairs." Dylan pointed to the ceiling. "They did all these tests and it didn't take long to diagnose. But they're about to take him to surgery so if you wanna see him before they drug him, you better hurry up." I started to follow at a quick pace, ignoring Dylan's boasts to Ashley about his first time in an ambulance. "Blue lights and everything, Ash! So, so cool! Zac didn't appreciate it coz he could hardly sit up let alone be amazed that we were racing through Los Angeles. Mom and Dad are driving down from Arroyo Grande so they should be here in a few hours. I mean, I know Zac promised me a fun weekend when he invited me to stay with him for a bit, but I didn't think it would be _this_ exciting!"

At that moment I was glad _someone_ was seeing the excitement in all of this. My evil brain illness had reared its ugly head once again and I was still picturing the unimaginable as we reached his floor and Dylan coolly showed us to his room where he was lying on one of those uncomfortable hospital beds with a nurse hovering over him. Don't get too close, sister.

Ashley had been the first to speak. "Efron! Causing a nuisance _again_, I see! You do realise Vanessa's nearly squished my hand don't you?"

"I'm sorry." His voice is haggard. "Next time I promise I'll telepathically tell her not to." He looked over at me. "Hey, Babe. I've got an inflamed appendix."

"Could you sound any more proud of yourself?" I forced a smile, taking his hand and lacing our fingers together. "Dylan told me you guys want to display it and poke it and I'm sorry, Babe, but I'm not spending the rest of my life staring at your detached appendix."

"Spoil sport." He hissed with a small smile. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"She's just worried about you getting sliced and diced." Dylan helpfully answered.

"Can we please refrain from using the words 'sliced' and 'diced', please?" I blew my fringe out of eyes in frustration. "It's not helping the situation."

"What situation?" I felt Zac squeeze my fingers. "I'm only having an appendectomy. Simple as. If they don't remove it-"

"He'll die." Dylan again, so helpfully added in.

My brain illness again kicked into action. "Seriously?!"

Zac shot an annoyed glance at his brother. "Thanks, Dylan."

"Um…no problem?" Dylan offered. Ashley gave an uncomfortable grin and ushered Dylan out of the room.

"We'll see you as they wheel you out." She pushed the younger Efron a little more forcefully out of the room.

I let out a large sigh and held his hand tighter. "Look, I'm sorry, okay? This is my fault. When you started having those stupid pains I should have known something was wrong… like, something worse than food poisoning for a start."

"Oh, come on." He gave a throaty laugh and I know he's in pain. I also know that he won't admit it to me. "Like you'd be able to tell after me complaining about stomach pains."

"Oh, I swear if I ever give up this acting thing I'm never going to go into the medical profession."

"Good job, really. You can't even cut a sandwich in a straight line. I'd be slightly worried if you approached me with a scalpel and stethoscope."

I ignored his not-so-witty joke and ran my free hand through his hair. "Still, in scenarios like this, never listen to me. Ever."

"Even when you're nagging the hell out of me?"

"I…" I paused and narrowed my eyes. "I don't nag the hell out of you!"

Zac laughed again and I had to resign to a small smile, assured that he was going to be okay. "Oh, of course you don't! It's a female thing, Ness; not like you can help it."

"Shut up." My smile got wider. "Or I _will_ put on a white jacket and stethoscope and approach you with a scalpel. And I assure you, I won't have your best interests at heart."

Our hand-squeezing and laughs were interrupted by a small group of nurses and a doctor who tried to assure me that it was a simple procedure as the approached him with the anaesthetic. If anything, Zac looked excited and was wide-eyed as the nurse asked him if he was ready and inserted the needle into his hand. He watched her movements curiously and showing all signs of interest which the nurse found comical. He looked at me and made an amusing remark about getting drugged and then they started to wheel him out, our joined hands separating as he winked at me tiredly. As he passed Dylan and Ashley he was beginning to get drowsy as he slowly lifted his hand in a gesture for them both to high-five him and not long after, he was out of sight; heading to surgery.

And now here I sit; knees shaking erratically, fingers twiddling nervous and a not-so-soothing Ashley Tisdale sitting beside me in the waiting room; nudging me every five seconds.

"You're still worrying about trivial things."

I sigh, glancing at my watch again. "He should be out by now."

"He'll be out when they're finished with him." She smiles whole-heartedly at me and I look at her with my own smile as a response. "Would you rather they did half a job?"

I shake my head slowly; my evil, cruel and downright nasty brain making me picture scenarios and situations similar to those on _'E.R'_. "Just… I'm not in control, Ash."

An arm snakes assuringly around my shoulders. "And that's a good thing, Ness." She nudges me jokingly again. "Since you never went to medical school and you don't go by the name Dr. Hudgens. They know what they're doing."

"But, like, what if there's…" I drift off. "Like, a tube that's not wired up properly. Or a machine that's not functioning the way it should. What if some stupid person who should be watching what they're doing miss something vital. What if-"

"V, he's having his appendix out. The doctor said it was a simple procedure – he's done it loads of times! It's not like its heart surgery or anything like that. My uncle had his appendix out a few years back and he was in and out of surgery and after he spent only two days in hospital. The majority of the recovery is done in the comfort of your own home so you'll have plenty of TLC to bestow on him." Ashley finishes her 'inspirational' speech with a wink and I know what she's referring to when she says TLC. She has a dirty mind.

Dylan wanders over to where we're sitting, a hotdog in one hand and a large brown envelope in the other. With a mouthful of hotdog and mustard, he sits down beside me and holds up the drenched bun. "Wannaf bifte?"

I shake my head with an amused smile and he shrugs nonchalantly, taking another mouthful. "Here." He says, handing me the brown envelope. "Zac's stuff. Nurses took them off him for the surgery. They left them in the room but I thought they'd get stolen and sold on eBay or something so I brought them here. And since I'm an Efron and apparently it's in our blood to lose stuff, I thought I'd give it to you."

"Thanks." I reply, spilling the contents carefully onto my lap. His wallet, graced with an embarrassing picture of me inside of it – I sneakily contemplate removing it while he's in a vulnerable state and throwing it out but I'm sure he'll kill me. His watch, his star necklace, his car keys… His ring.

With a shaky sigh, I hold it up. I run my thumb over the engraved lettering and my worries start to mount as I stare at it. It looks so wrong separated from his third finger on his right hand. And a part of me really wishes that he was wearing it during surgery… as if it could magically ease my worries by me just knowing he was wearing it as a symbol of our relationship.

"You okay, V?" Ashley frowns as I unclasp my necklace and take it off. "Honey, why are you worrying so much? He's going to be fine, we all know that."

"Because if I don't worry," I don't take my eyes off the ring as I slide it onto my chain and put it back around my neck, my fingers keeping a tight grasp on the band. "I'm almost certain that something bad will happen. That something will take everything away and I can't stop it."

"You worrying won't rectify any situation."

"You don't understand, Ash." I look at her solemnly. "I think it does. I can't help it and I know I'm being stupid but I know if I stop worrying than something bad will happen. I'm scared of losing him."

---

_I look out into the horizon and smile. I'm knee-deep in perfect blue water; the sun beaming down on me and as I shield it from my eyes with my hand, my smile widens and only one thing comes into my mind:_

_Everything just looks so damn perfect._

_Well, it did. Until some evil person decides to shove me from behind and I nearly fall face-first into the water._

"_What the fu-"_

"_Hey, calm down." I hear him laughing and I am not amused as he wraps his arms around my waist from behind, keeping me upright. "You zoned out."_

"_Zoned out?" I fold my arms tightly across my chest and ignore his quiet chuckling against my ear. "I was admiring the view, taking in the delightful sights and basking in this glorious setting. And you just attempted to push me in the water – head first! Way to take the romance out of the 'romantic holiday', Efron."_

"_Hey, I saw an opportunity and I seized it. Besides I didn't let you actually fall in."_

_I can't help but join in on the humour. "Yeah, well. Just you sleep with one eye open tonight, mister. 'Cause revenge is insanely sweet and I'd hate to miss out on an opportunity like that."_

_Zac steps out from behind me and entwines our fingers as we step further into the warm surf. "Nah. I've just flown you out to the beautiful island of Maui for a romantic getaway. I don't think you can stay mad at me, Hudgens."_

_I raise an eyebrow, a smile playing mischievously on my lips. "Oh, I think I could. I'm still not totally convinced this was your idea anyhow." I have to laugh when he shoots me an outrageous glare through his sunglasses and he does look genuinely hurt. After nearly two years together, you'd think he'd be used to my sarcastic and joking comments but he still has his sensitive moments that I have to nurture. "Oh, Babe, you know I'm joking." I fling my arms tight around his neck and peck his lips. "I love that you came up with this." I rub my nose against his, wishing he'd stop tormenting me by keeping his arms straight by his side as I hang off him. "Don't look at me like that!"_

"_Like what?" He smiles and I want to slap him. He does that every time! "Anyway," his tone turns serious and he wraps his arm around my waist, lifting up my right hand with the other and using his thumb and index finger to twirl the gold band on my finger. "I came up with this on my own. No female nagging required."_

_I smile as my eyes follow his. "You did hit the jackpot with that one, Babe. There's no denying that." _

_He's full of surprises, my boyfriend. And he knows just how to spring the most surprising things on you. I always thought it was a hidden talent of mine – I've always been so good at determining whether someone was up to something. With my ex-boyfriends, I'd always been able to work it out – they'd give sly grins or subtle hints and I'd be able to work out any birthday or Christmas surprises just from those small gestures. And that kind of annoyed me at times because that meant that I'd never really experience a _real_ surprise._

_Until Zac, that is. Since meeting him, these super-talents seemed to have disappeared. _

_Or he's just really clever and cunning when it comes to surprising me._

_I had no inclination that he was even contemplating giving me a promise ring. I didn't even see it coming. I mean, I know what we have is serious but I never imagined we'd exchange rings. Some may say that exchanging promise rings at this early stage in a relationship is a bit too forward but I agree with Zac's way of thinking. We love each other and we're serious about each other. And if we want to symbolise that with rings mere months before celebrating our two-year anniversary, then we will, thank you very much. _

_He'd picked it himself; picked it up on our first day in Hawaii whilst I was busy catching up on some much-deserved sleep (have you ever tried to sleep on a plane? It reaches new levels of impossibility). He'd even gone as far as to find out the Hawaiian word for 'sweetheart' and have it engraved into the band. _

_It wasn't just the fact that he surprised me with it. It was the thought that went into it – the effort. He knows I adore gold jewellery, so of course, he chose the gold band. His preference is silver and so his matches his own taste. The fact that he actually went out there and worked to find out that 'kuippo' was the word he wanted to pour all his feelings into meant the world to me. _

_I couldn't stop staring at it that first night. Zac had joked that if I didn't like it, we could have always "gone through the painful process of a cheesy tattoo". I was perfectly fine with my promise ring. _

_I let out a small sigh as I stare at his bare right hand; a small part of me disappointed that he isn't wearing his. But I know how the Efron mind works…and he's all too familiar with it – assuring me he didn't want to wear it because he's so scared he'll lose it in the sea and never be able to find it again. I see the logic – especially since Zac's speciality is losing valuables… but that nagging part of me is still disappointed. _

_As I slowly ease back into reality, Zac is looking over my shoulder at a family playing football further on up the beach and my hand is still encased in his. When he laughs, I turn around to look at what is so funny; our hands separating briefly because I blindly search for him again. _

_The two kids had just pushed their oblivious Dad into the water and when Zac laughs at the sight, I'm suddenly worried he has just received inspiration to do the same to me. Before I can warn him before the cogs in his head start turning, he grips my hand tighter in his and runs in the opposite direction, dragging me behind him._

"_Zac!" I laugh as he hurtles through the small waves, my balance not at its best as he gracefully leaps through the surf._

"_Come on, Ness. Waves!" I can't see his face, but I know he's beaming like a five-year-old boy on Christmas morning._

"_But you've left your surfboard!" I call back to him as we edge deeper into the water where the waves get considerably a little bigger. And a little stronger, may I add. _

"_Nessa, Nessa, Nessa." He tuts with a dramatic roll of the eyes and he slows down a little so I can catch up. "When will you ever learn?"_

"_Sorry." I pout and smirk, my fingers lacing tighter with his. "Silly me; hearing the word 'waves' and then automatically thinking 'surfboard' has been the norm since you took it up."_

"_Well, sometimes it just makes sense to associate jumbo, mega, hella, hyooge waves to 'fucking hell yeah'!"_

"_Fucking hell yeah…" I repeat, slowly and sceptical. "Why?"_

_I forget my purpose in asking a dumb question when Zac beams again and excitedly pulls me deeper into the sea; the nice, warm and soothing water rippling against my waist; the sun still insanely bright from behind my sunglasses._

_And yet all I can think about is the _'Jaws'_ theme tune._

_Zac's not fazed and as we wade not-so-gracefully further into the water, my eyes widen as a wave makes its way mischievously towards us. _

"_Zac…" I warn, turning back to the now-more-than-ever inviting shore. "That thing is getting mahoosive."_

_He turns to me and nods his head, a wide grin erupting as he clings to my waist, telling me I'm not going anywhere. "Fucking hell yeah!"_

_I grasp a hold of his broad shoulders and he pulls me deeper into his arms. "What are we going to do?" I glance back at the rising water. "Drown?"_

"_No. Jump."_

"_Jump?"_

"_Yeah, you know. Jump."_

"_Like…?"_

"_Like this!" I squeal in sheer bliss as his arms wrap around my waist tightly and he lifts us both into the air as the wave approaches us and splashes against our bodies with force. I can't help but laugh out loud as I hear Zac chuckle delightfully into my ear, pressing his face into my hair as another wave hits us. _

_I open my eyes, laughter still erupting out of me with no control and I gaze at yet another wave that heads our way. "Oh, shit!" I cry and press myself up more against Zac for some stability – this wave has got to be the biggest yet._

_As the water flattens out again my grip loosens slightly, but Zac only pulls me back closer to his chest and nuzzles my hair. It's an affectionate gesture I'll never tire of, even if it causes my stomach to do erratic movements that even gymnasts would envy. I feel him press a small kiss to my cheek and he whispers so softly to me; "I love you, Baby." _

_It's during moments like these when a girl totally forgets about her surroundings; where she is and what she's meant to be doing. Scarily enough, its moments like these when a girl forgets how to breathe; forgets how to function normally for just those brief seconds because you can't think about anything else and in all honestly, you don't want to think about anything else._

_My boyfriend really knows how to spring the most wonderful surprises on me. _

_Before I can even blink, let alone voice my reply, his arms slowly unwrap from around me and his hands rest softly on my waist. He steps backwards, heading out deeper into the water where the sea is flat and we can only feel the small beginnings of an impending wave. His nose grazes my cheek and he smirks against my jawline as his arms snake lower and grasp onto my backside, pulling me up against him as we get deeper and deeper. As tender as the moment is, the _'Jaws'_ theme is still humming away in the back of my mind. _

_Zac leads me deeper, but not so deep that he can't feel the sea bed under his feet. Being considerably smaller than his 5'11 stance, my legs instinctively wrap around his waist, my arms circling his neck loosely as he keeps us afloat. He grins boyishly and I roll my eyes in response as his hands remain pressed against my backside, squeezing every now and again._

"_What's with the groping, Efron?" I question, highly amused. _

"_What groping?"_

"_The incessant butt groping."_

"_I am not groping your butt. You're obviously imagining it." Another squeeze._

"_Right." I giggle, latching onto him tighter and feel another squeeze. "Then who is?"_

"_Nemo?"_

"_Right. A clown fish is groping my butt. You're terrible!"_

_Zac sighs dramatically, one hand sliding up to my lower back to press me against his chest. "Okay, I'll admit it. I'm the one doing the incessant butt groping."_

"_Kinda figured."_

"_But it's not like it's my fault. I'm a butt-guy. Love the butt. Gotta grope the butt…" He drifts off and I can see the humour bouncing in his eyes as his head slowly bops to an imaginary rhythm. "I like big butts and I cannot lie…"_

"_Big butts?" I put on my best hurt expression and Zac blushes before looking at me sheepishly. _

"_No…your butt…"_

_I cock my eyebrows, wanting to laugh at how completely gorgeous he looks when he blushes. "Anyway, you always told me you were a boob-guy. Where's the sudden interest with butts come from?"_

"_Well, Hudgens," his grins only widens and I show as much interest as I can muster as he speaks. "We're in a public place. And in society today, the groping process of the boob is considered to be morally… gross in public displays of affection. Plus the fact there are little kiddies running – or swimming – about and I highly doubt their parents would appreciate the whole boob groping scenario. So, unfortunately we have to save the boob groping for later on alone-time. However…"_

_I groan and let out a laugh – there's always a 'however'._

"_However," Zac kisses my nose. "I am male. And I have an insanely hot girlfriend who, lets face it, is just asking to be groped. Now, the process of butt groping, like the process of boob groping, is considered to be… well, not a spectators sport. However, your boyfriend is so clever and oh so unbelievably intelligent that he has managed to work a way around this. We're in the water…my hands and your butt away from public view. All we have to worry about is offending the fishes and since they only have two second long memories I figure it's not a big deal."_

"_Zac?"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_Shut up." _

"_You asked."_

"_Really wish I hadn't." _

_He pokes his tongue out cheekily and I scoff before leaning forward and wrapping my lips around his tongue; successfully emitting a moan out of him as I suck on it gently before slowly running my lips over it. He smiles as I do so – I know he secretly loves my teasing. Like any female, I like to tease and no, I don't appreciate it when the tables have turned and he's doing that to me. We do have our little teasing-wars which can be amazingly fun but now, floating in the warm Hawaiian sea, I gather Zac's not up to a tease-war when he crashes his lips to mine and engages us in a passionate kiss. _

_His hands finally leave my backside and slide up and down my back as mine wrap tight around his neck, bringing him as close as possible without losing too much oxygen. I moan softly into his mouth and he slowly pulls back._

"_Do you…" he breathes deep. "Are you getting the feeling we're being watched?"_

_I press my face to his. "We're grossing tourists out with public displays of affection. And as grossed-out as they are, I bet they can't stop watching…"_

"_No, not that…" His gaze shoots over my shoulder. "Like…we're _really_ being watched. And not by tourists."_

"_Babe," I place a loud kiss on his chin. "Nobody knows we're here. And the people who do certainly wouldn't notify evil paparazzi."_

"_No, but, still… people recognise us, Ness."_

_I quickly turn my head and glance around the shoreline for anyone holding a camera. With no such luck, I look upwards for any small airplanes or helicopters. None. I turn back to Zac and shrug as he turns us around slowly in the water, his arms never leaving my waist. _

"_I think you have an over-active imagination, Zachary." I smile as his face tilts towards mine again. "It's nice to know you're thinking about paparazzi while we're kissing."_

"_Hey! I never…"_

_I lean up and kiss him again, smiling wickedly as I swallow his protests. "Can we not talk about home at all during this vacation? Nothing about paparazzi or press or jobs or…" I drift off with a small sigh. "Nothing about the reality of the world we live in. I just want this vacation to be us… Where I can hug you and hold your hand and kiss you and love you without worrying whether anyone is going to find out about our 'little secret'; even if the world already knows. I just…" His hand curls around my neck and my arms fall from his shoulders, grasping a hold of his wrists. "It's just us. And we've only got the rest of the week before we return to all the madness."_

_He smiles; the mischievous glint his eyes held mere moments ago fade completely and I'm assured by sincerity and love shining back at me. His hand leaves my neck and his arms encase my waist again as he slowly leans in and we're kissing. The gentle force leaves me with no sense of stability and I fall back into the water, my hair skimming the surface as our lips continue to caress and devote. _

_And only one thing runs through my mind._

_Everything is just so damn perfect._

_---_

My worries finally cease as Ashley, Dylan and I are lead by a dodgy-looking nurse into Zac's room as she assures us surgery went well and no, unfortunately Zac couldn't keep his appendix in a jar and poke it with a stick.

Dylan looked horrified upon hearing the devastating news.

We finally walk into the room and breath I wasn't aware I was holding filtered through my lips at a quick pace as I look at him. He looks like shit; pale, dehydrated and yet, still so gorgeous to me. Even though he's now appendix-less.

We crowd around the bed slowly and I immediately reach for his hand, my other hand coming to rest against his forehead. I know it'll be a while before the anaesthetic wears off and he'll be sleeping for some time, but I know my worries won't completely disappear until he does wake up and makes some crap joke about the situation.

Ashley leans over and grins up at me. "Oh, the pranks we could pull on him at this moment in time…"

"Huh?" I don't look up.

"You know, pranks. Like he does to us like _all the time_. Anyone have a pen? I feel a doodling session approaching."

"Ash, I don't think…"

"Anyone have a pen?"

"Oh! I do!" Dylan perks up and reaches over to a small table in the corner of the room where a stupid nurse has left a black marker pen behind. "I recommend that you draw glasses on him. And one of those really hyooge moustaches… Oh! And a huge mole right in the centre of his forehead…"

"Guys…" I smile with a shake of my head. "He's going to feel like crap when he wakes up. I highly doubt he'll appreciate waking up to find you guys have drawn all over him."

Ashley rolls her eyes. "We know, V. We're just trying to get a smile put back on your face! See? He's fine."

"I know he is…"

Dylan holds his hand up. "I was actually being serious on the whole doodling session thing. Can I still do it?"

I wrap an arm jokingly around Dylan's shoulders before slapping the back of his head. "Behave, Little Efron."

Ashley pulls a chair up to Zac's bedside and glares at his sleeping form. "Man, poor guy. He's gonna wake up and the first thing he'll see is a big, pink elephant."

"What?" My eyes widen; I sincerely hope she's not referring to me!

"You know, 'cause he's gonna be high on the drugs and stuff. He'll be seeing a big, pink elephant for the first few hours. Or lots of elephants. Like in that scene in _'Dumbo'_ where they have big, pink elephants on parade."

I can't help but laugh as my thumb strokes back and forth against Zac's limp hand. "Ash, you're the strangest person I've ever met!"

"Well," She giggles. "It's true isn't it? And anyway, at least you're finally laughing! I told you, you always worry about trivial things; I told you he'd be okay but would you listen? Oh, no! You should listen to me, V; for I am wise and all-knowing, all-seeing and generally, a very intelligent being. All should bow down to me and my greatness! Be amazed at my greatness!" She extends her arms out for good measure and I laugh hysterically at her.

My best friend. The most fantastic girl I'm so proud to know and have there for me.

And I did listen to her. She's right. I do worry about trivial things in life.

But today was an exception. It wasn't trivial and it was worth worrying over.

Because looking down at Zac now, lacing my fingers through his and holding his hand against my cheek, I know its official.

It's the most official thing in the kingdom of official-ness.

Like, it's more official than the official King of official-ness.

He's my whole world.

And I'm absolutely petrified of losing him in any shape or form.

He's a part of me; my whole wide world. Those worries of losing him will always haunt me; will always be small doubts in the back of my mind.

But I'll continue to love him unconditionally anyway.

Because I know he feels the same way.


	4. My Own Kind of Fairytale

**Four: My Own Perfect Kind**

_---_

"_It's hard not to have chemistry with someone who's quite attractive." – Vanessa Hudgens_

_---_

Okay, so when I was about eight-years-old, I saw _'Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs' _for the first time and I secretly fell in love with Prince Charming. And for a while, I actually believed that when I was older and I realised that boys didn't have cooties after all (well, some…), I would meet and marry a guy so similar to Prince Charming in every way. Like, if I so happened to lose my shoe at a party one night, he'd scour the length and breadth of the land searching for me to try it on and he wouldn't even scrunch his nose up at my cheesy-smelling feet. That's true love, you see.

The fact that Prince Charming was such a typical male bastard because he wouldn't even remember what I looked like – which is why he'd be making _every_ girl try on the bleeding shoe – didn't even cross my naïve mind.

Disney warped my mind and totally gave me a misinterpreted view of the male species. When I was thirteen years old, I dated a guy called Jake Parry and he gave the word 'wanker' a whole new meaning in life. My first kiss was with him and it was gross. He used to shove his tongue so far down my throat; I often wondered whether he was more interested at finding out what I'd consumed for my last meal rather than just kissing me. If I ever wanted to spend any time with my girl friends, he used to get all jealous and possessive and accuse me of fancying one of my friend's brothers. When I wanted to spend some time with him away from his games console, he used to rant and rave and tell me _I_ was the one being domineering.

We lasted three months.

The guys I dated after were less of a Prince Charming and more of a Dopey. Or a Grumpy. Or a Sleepy.

And occasionally a Sneezy. Like Liam Phelps who _always_ had a cold and one time he sneezed on my neck. Gross.

Up until auditioning for a 'small' Disney Original movie at sixteen years of age, I'd never dated a Bashful, a Happy or even a Doc. And I'd never met a guy yet who encouraged me to believe in a Prince Charming. And during my first few years as a stroppy and spotty teenager I started to resent Walt Disney for totally ruining my initial outlooks on men – for making me think that life was just one big fairytale.

So I grew to accept that I would never end up with a Prince Charming. That I'd end up with someone who had a personality trait reminiscent to that of a Grumpy or a Dopey.

That all of those handsome princes in all those Disney films weren't real. That they weren't based on any particular person – they were just drawn and thought up to make girls especially picky about guys they dated because they were made desperate to find someone as similar to those princes as humanly possible. And they suffered nothing but disappointment every time and as much as they told themselves they'd never search for their perfect prince again, the cycle would just happen all over again because they always had this small bout of hope… Crushed every time.

And when I say 'they', it's just a subtle gesture to mean 'I'.

So, when I was fifteen I swore that I would lay off men forever. Yes, _forever_! At one point I contemplated becoming a lesbian and shacking up with an imaginary woman named Brenda because, surely, women can't be as much trouble as men. And when the whole picturing-of-Brenda scenario put me off that idea for life, I started to contemplate joining a convent and becoming a nun and marrying Jesus because obviously, being married to a dead guy would be completely stress-free.

I had a plan.

I promised myself that as soon as I got rejected from that audition for a Disney musical, I'd join a convent and marry Jesus and not have to put up with the male species ever again.

And then Zac Efron completely fucked that plan up.

He just waltzed into that audition room, got paired up with me from the start and then immediately proceeded to fuck up my fool-proof plan.

Okay, so I've got Jiminy Cricket sitting on my shoulder giving me a little whistle and reminding my conscience that it's not _really_ Zac's fault – it's mine for having impeccable bad timing and thinking _'Ooh, he's hot!' _and _'Wahey! I got paired up with the fit guy!' _as soon as he came over to stand next to me. And as nervous as I was at that audition, I didn't even realise Zac's own terrible timing for saying the worst thing possible to me at that time. The first thing he ever said to me was, _"Sorry, but I better tell you I suck at dancing."_

And at any other audition paired up with a not-so-hot partner, I would have fumed, "thanks for the info, fuckface," before getting into a total teenage tantrum.

But I'm female. And when we see a hot member of the male species, we initially worry that the first thing they'll say to us is _"Hi! You know, you're really pretty. You look a lot like my boyfriend's sister…" _or _"Oh! My wife wears that perfume!" _or worse,_ "Wow! I love your skirt! I have that in pink!" _

So Zac telling me he sucks at dancing and that he could effectively ruin my chances at getting a part in this film didn't really register with me at that particular time. All that registered was _"Fucking, yeah! I was so obviously born with a horseshoe up my butt for getting paired up with _that_ fine specimen!" _

Always graceful and lady-like, me.

Sometimes.

I think it's safe to say that Zac's initial confession didn't ruin my chances at all; in fact, I think it's extremely safe to say that if not for him, I wouldn't be where I am today. And it wasn't that we put any extra effort into the audition or that we hypnotised Kenny and the other casting directors into choosing us with our super, secret, magical powers.

We just clicked.

I don't know what it was; what caused my initial embarrassment to just leave me, what caused me to just feel at ease and like I could just be me. I didn't even realise at the time it was called chemistry and that was what attracted us to Kenny Ortega. He was as subtle as anyone can be when he was watching us. Zac and I didn't even realise… they refused to swap us around with the other kids and we thought it was because we sucked so much that they kept us together to humour them. We were just waiting for that inevitable tap on the shoulder and the solemn, _"thanks for coming," _line all casting directors used by way of telling you you sucked. I'm sure they're trained on how to say that line to make you feel as small as possible.

But the tap never came. The solemn line never came.

By four o'clock that afternoon, Zac and I had call backs.

By four-thirty, I had given Zac my phone number.

By four-thirty-one, I admitted to myself I had a major crush on him.

By four-thirty-one and twenty seconds, I knew I was blushing like a goddamned tomato and was certain my obviously scary face was terrifying Zac.

By five o'clock, my Mom and Dad had picked me up armed with chocolate chip cookies.

By two minutes past five, my Dad was teasing me incessantly.

"_Vanessa's got a cru-ush! Vanessa's got a cru-ush!"_

By three minutes past five, I was cooking up brutal revenge for my Dad.

By four minutes past five, I couldn't think of anything suitable or evil enough, so in total denial, I threw my half-eaten cookie at his head.

A week later, I was offered the part of Gabriella Montez and was invited to Utah.

A week and a minute later, I was screaming ecstatically when I called Zac up to tell him the news and he told me he'd gotten the part as well.

A week, a minute and a few seconds later, I briefly wondered and hoped there would be a kissing scene.

And by that time, my previous promise to join a convent went out of the window.

To describe how much my life has changed drastically over these last few years since that moment would take me a lifetime and more. I cannot even begin to talk about the friends, the experiences, the lessons learnt and the laughs we endured during that time. To pin-point something at complete random would be difficult… So, so many things happened; so many times to remember and file away in my mind.

So many things I would share; so many I get to keep all to myself.

Like…when Zac asked me out. Third day of dance rehearsals and he asked me to a movie. We went to a movie and I pretended with everything I had inside of me that my stomach _did not_ flutter when he grasped a hold of my hand. And when we left and walked back to the hotel, we got lost and Zac tried his damn hardest to assure me that he knew _exactly_ where he was going. And quite obviously, he didn't. We walked in a circle three times before he grasped a hold of my waist and tentatively, though fervently, kissed me.

Fucking loved it. It was a proper _fucking wow_ moment.

And then a couple of months into our relationship, we were lying in bed; my eyes closed in what can only be described as contentment and I guess he thought I was asleep when he softly pressed his forehead to mine, grazed his nose against my cheek and whispered "I love you" for the first time.

And in that single moment, my faith in Disney was restored. My perception of a real-life Prince Charming came back to life. But it was nothing like the Prince Charming in _'Snow White'_.

This was real.

And like any normal relationship, we argue. It's not always skipping and jumping and frolicking through meadows with fluffy bunny-rabbits and bumblebees and butterflies surrounding you. There are many aspects to make a relationship work and one of them is compromise; to work through things as a unit, to make your relationship stronger. I'm absolutely certain and Romeo and Juliet had a few domestics before they both snuffed it.

Sure, Zac has really annoying habits. If we're watching a movie and he gets bored because "chick-flicks are just so… chicky-fied", he'll start drumming his fingers against the arm of the couch to an unknown beat and then I get seriously pissed off because it's the most annoying thing in the _world_ and then we'll get into a petty fight. I'll tell him to stop drumming and then he'll moan that he can't help it because the film is totally boring him and then my female hormones will kick in and I'll be all upset that he's not enjoying his time with me and then he'll get annoyed because I won't hear him out when he says he is and he loves me…

And that pretty much goes on for at least half an hour until we start making out and forget what we were arguing over in the first place. Good times.

We have our – what we like to call – cheesy moments; where everything's "I love you" and full of kisses and hugs and soft caresses here, there and everywhere. Then we have our petty arguments when one of us will get pissed off at something and the other will retort and start a shouting war because we're both so stubborn. And then we have our make up moments where everything's back to mushiness and then we have our crazy, wild, passionate moments. That, I do not need to go into. Self explanatory, wouldn't you say?

But the most amazing thing in all of this? I love each and every one of these moments that we have. Even the petty fights, because they're something that we can look back on and laugh about and share the odd "remember the time when…?" flashbacks and chuckle at how stupid we were. All couples fight – if you don't have the odd few arguments, you want to worry because that's just not healthy. If you can argue and still love that person… love them for their stubbornness, for their annoying habits and pathetic attempts to resolve quarrels; you've got something extremely special. You've got your very own Prince Charming.

That's what Mom told me once. And I'll always take it to heart. Zac and I have never fought over anything serious but we have come through many an obstacle together and that's only made us stronger. It's made us more real. And our lives may not be reinacted in any fairytale but that's okay because we're living our own. And I wouldn't swap him for Snow White's man or Cinderella's guy. Mine's real.

Besides, I reckon that Prince Charming picks his nose and leaves his dirty underwear around for Snow White to pick up before he makes her do the laundry.

And I reckon Cinderella stayed a slave and was at the constant beck and call of her prince. I bet she had to do disgusting jobs like cutting his toenails and trimming his ear and nasal hair.

Ha.

In your face, Disney!

_---_

_Okay. It's officially official._

"_Australia is my favourite place in the world." I declare brightly to my three co-stars. Ashley, Monique and Zac all turn to me simultaneously and each raise an eyebrow._

"_You said that in New York." Monique reminds me flatly._

"_And in London." Ashley adds._

"_And at that super-cool ice cream place in Utah." Zac finishes with a grin, stepping closer to me and watching for the two camera men who were sitting up front in the van, putting together camera equipment. "And in my bed." _

_I flush. "Well…" I stutter feebly. "As of this precise moment, Australia is my favourite place in the world."_

_With all the appreciation I have inside of me, I inwardly send thanks to Kenny Ortega back in California; whom, if not for, I would never have had the opportunity to visit such wonderful and beautiful countries and gain so many memories to take with me to the grave. The sights I'm going to be seeing in the next seven days fill me with excitement everytime I think about it – and the fact I've got Ash, Mo and Zac here with me just makes it all better. _

_The fact that Corbin and Lucas were unable to make the trip was disappointing to say the least. During the last four months, since _'High School Musical' _was released, the six of us have been through so much together and the fact that two of our close-knit group can't be here is upsetting. Plus, Zac hasn't stopped moaning about the fact he's surrounded by girls for a whole week. _

_A smile plasters itself to my face when our mini-van pulls up outside Taronga Zoo. Zac, Monique and Ashley are sharing the same expression as me and Zac rubs his hands together in preparation. I know he's excited about seeing kangaroos more than anything else on this trip – I reckon he secretly wants to adopt one and call it Skippy._

_We pile out of the mini-van ungracefully followed by Joe and Simon whose jobs are to follow us around all trip and film us at these new and exciting places for promotional purposes. As much fun as these guys are, sometimes it feels unsettling to have them around filming all the time because we know we can't explore these places for ourselves and that we'll have to do everything Kev, the director, says because he wants the best shots to benefit his mini documentary._

_It also, inevitably means that Zac and I can't even hold hands on this trip. We can't even flirt! After the film was released and hype began to grow out of control, Disney producers got us together to discuss our relationship and how we should handle it for the tabloids. _

_Being the independent and privacy-loving girl that I am, I kindly told the producers to leave us be; that our relationship was just about us and no one else. So, Zac and I handled it in a way that, yeah, really sucked ass. But keeping our relationship secret from the celebrity circuit seemed like the only rational option at the time. Of course our friends knew, of course our parents knew. But paparazzi, press, tabloids and fans… Okay, so they're not totally oblivious to the fact and I'm certain the vast majority already know. They're already speculating about us in every magazine back home. But Zac and I want to be recognised for our jobs; not because we're a couple who the press are only attracted to because they're hoping they'll get juicy gossip about us._

_Simon and Joe set up the cameras and shoot some location shots whilst Monique and Ashley start screaming out their excitement as they bound towards the entrance. I laugh as Joe panics he's going to miss them and feebly runs after them, heavy camera resting uncomfortably on his shoulder, fumbling for the 'record' button._

_Zac strolls beside me leisurely and I have to keep reminding myself to not grab a hold of his hand. Simon walks ahead of us and starts capturing shots of the entrance and waiting zoo-keepers and I feel Zac hook his pinkie around mine as we walk behind. I turn to gaze at him and he winks; our own silent communication allowing us to briefly leave reality and be ourselves._

_Our subtle romantic moment would have lasted for a few seconds longer, I'm sure; if not for us nearly walking into what kind only be described as a dinosaur and nearly knocking it over. _

"_What the fucking hell?" Zac nearly trips over his feet as he tries to stop himself from knocking over the beast and I freeze and pull a little too harshly on his pinkie to pull him backwards. The animal glares at Zac and tilts its head as if to say 'you're a weird species of human' and Zac backs up more, never taking his eyes away. "It's a…" he splutters and turns his head towards me, keeping his eyes transfixed on the animal. "It's a vilociraptor!" he declares proudly but stops again when the animal takes a tentative step towards us. "Like…from Jurassic Park. Hey, are we in Jurassic Park?"_

"_Zac, it's not a dinosaur." I roll my eyes and try to look like I'm not even a little disturbed that this monstrous beast is outside of its cage or the fact that a zoo keeper hasn't even acknowledged our state of emergency. "It's like… an ostrich."_

"_It's an emu." Simon helpfully chides in, shoving the camera into our stricken faces and pressing the record button. "Say hi to the emu!"_

"_Dude, I don't want my emu-based death to be filmed and put on youtube here!" Zac steps back again as the emu takes another two steps towards him, clearing more interested in him rather than little old me. Should I be jealous that an emu seems to be hitting on my boyfriend? Meh._

_Simon switches off the record button with a chuckle and lowers the camera, knowing full-well the ever bossy Kev isn't around to yell at him for not constantly filming. "It's a bird, Zac. It's not going to do anything."_

"_Seriously?" Zac attempts to hide behind my back, peeking over my shoulder at the emu who's still staring at him. "I feel like its undressing me with its evil eyes!"_

"_It's a bird." I join in with Simon's tittering at Zac's flushed face._

"_An evil bird. And what the hell is it doing out of its cage? I'm going to be writing a very stern letter to the ministry of zoos when we get back… well, you know, if I survive."_

"_Oh, some Prince Charming you are!" I laugh out loud, casting my eyes from the bird to Zac and back to the bird. "What if the emu was actually an evil Vanessa-killing animal and you couldn't even protect me from it! I'd be bird seed before you've even plucked up the courage to rescue me!"_

"_Um…excuse me?" Zac finally gains a burst of masculine courage and stands up straight, as if trying to prove a point. The fact that he still takes a moment to estimate the distance in centimetres between himself and the emu doesn't go unnoticed. "I am manly and furthermore, I'm not scared by an emu. I mean it's just a bird!"_

"_When you first saw it, you thought it was a dinosaur!"_

"_It looks like a raptor! Just with feathers! And anyway, it's not like I'm scared of it," Zac shoots an evil glare in the poor emus direction. "It's literally undressing me with its mind. I swear, it better not make any mating calls..."_

_I scratch my chin, pretending to be deep in thought when all I really want to do is laugh out loud. "You know, it does seem very attracted to you, Efron. You'd better slay the beast before it attempts to attack me out of pure jealousy. You know, you being all manly and all that…"_

_He narrows his eyes into slits and Simon shakes his head before giving up on the situation and turning to try and catch up with the others. Zac folds his arms and looks at me; every few seconds turning back to look at the emus progress._

"_I'm shocked, stunned and offended that you're questioning my Prince Charming skills, Hudgens." He pauses when I shoot a glance over his shoulder with a smirk and in a panic; he turns to find the emu practically craning its neck over his shoulder. "Fucking woah!" He jumps away from the harmless bird and I laugh out loud when the emu tilts its head further to the right, wondering why the featherless being was not responding to her 'seduction'. "Shoo!" Zac waves his arm frantically in the birds direction, obviously ignoring my hysterics. "Go away! Fuck off and bug some other poor human being! Shoo! Avast! Argh!" _

_I think the emu was more scared of Zac's apparent insanity rather than his attempts to frighten it by waving his arms. The bird turns and scuttles off, allowing Zac to triumphantly puff out his chest and flex his biceps. As he turns to me victorious, I raise an amused eyebrow, suddenly feeling very sorry for the emu._

"_And that's supposed to impress me how?" I enquire._

"_Hey, miss damsel in distress; I just saved you from a scary, man-eating bird."_

"_Babe, I think you were the only damsel during that delightful romantic scene." My giggling clearly isn't doing anything for his manliness and deflated ego and Zac raises a bemused eyebrow at me a mischievous smirk tugging at his lips._

"_You don't want to admit that I saved you, then fine; fair enough. That bird obviously fancied me and I think, in that instance, you should have stepped up as a woman and claimed me as your property and let the love-struck emu know where it stood. But I single-handedly prevented a bitch-slapping war between the two of you and I could have been raped by a bird in the process! The things I do for you!"_

"_Yes." I answer, deadpanned. "I'm sure this rescue mission will go down in history."_

"_Fine." Zac waves me off, feigning hurt. "I've put up with enough abuse. Not only do I have to spend an entire week trapped in girl stuff but my girlfriend also abuses me for saving her from almost certain emu death!"_

"_Oh, Baby, I'm sorry." I try to put my arms around him but he shakes me away._

"_No! That's it; never saving you from anything ever again. You get held hostage in a tall tower by an ugly troll; you can grow your hair all you want, I'm not gonna climb up it to rescue you! If you lose your shoe at the ball, I ain't gonna bother picking up – I'll sell the damn thing on eBay! If some evil bitch gives you a poisoned apple and you're stupid enough to eat it, there's no way I'm riding over on my white, shimmering horse to kiss it all better. You prick your finger on a spinning wheel – because you're just that stupid to do so – and fall asleep for a hundred years, there's no way I'm gonna come up to and kiss you to wake you up. You can sleep for hundred years with those three fat fairies surrounding you for all I care! If a mean wench pretending to be a fairy comes up and puts a spell on you that makes you turn into an ugly ogre every night, I'm not gonna be the guy who kisses you to break the spell! Nah uh! No way! No how! I quit!"_

_I roll my eyes and reach for him again. "Oh, come on stop being such a drama queen." I pause when he glares at me. "King." I stutter quickly, a blush forming on my cheeks. "Come on, we'd better catch up with everyone else before they abandon us."_

_I can almost see an idea forming in his head. "Would that be such a bad thing, Ness? Seriously, how much alone time have we had so far on this trip?"_

"_Um…" I pretend to think. "Last night when I snuck into your hotel room."_

"_We were still jetlagged and slept all night. I didn't realise you were in my bed until this morning and by then you had to run out and go back to your own room before we got caught."_

"_Good point." I reply, still suspiciously watching my boyfriend's mind cogs turn in front of me. I'm not totally surprised when he turns to check on our companions who are at the monkey cages ahead of us and when Zac's confident they're not watching, he grabs my hand and pulls me behind the small visitors centre building and presses me back up against the wall. "Zac." A laugh escapes my lips as he pulls me close. "We can't-" His mouth cuts me off. I can do nothing but smile and respond to the kiss, latching my fingers around his jacket and forcefully pulling him closer. "We'll get in trouble…" His mouth pleasantly cuts me off again. I don't think he's bothered and truthfully, neither am I. "What if someone sees and we're all over Perez Hilton tomorrow morning?" He smoothly moves along my jawline, eliciting a small moan from me as my arms move to wind around his neck. His hand cradles the back of my neck as his lips reach my ear, his fingers tangling into my hair and I sigh, closing my eyes in rapture; totally forgetting where we even were. _

"_Zac? Vanessa?" Monique's calling doesn't draw Zac away from my neck and I groan inwardly at the interruption. I slip my arms inside his jacket and curl them around his waist, biting my lip as he gently nips at my neck. _

"_Where the hell…?" Ashley's voice calls out and I know they're close._

"_You know," I whisper as Zac presses his lips back to mine. "I really, really hate the fact that I can't tell everybody how crazy I am about you." Zac hums his reply into my mouth. "But having our own secret make-out sessions is fucking awesome." He nods and I'm not totally convinced he's even listening to me. I finally give him what he wants and I respond to the kiss with a passion, allowing our tongues to meet and caress and I can't get enough. _

"_Ness!" Monique calls out – sure, she's close; but to me and Zac, it's like she's a million miles away._

"_V! Efron! Where the hell?!"_

"_Kev's going to slaughter us!" Joe's strangled voice joins in. "If they've been eaten by a crocodile, I'm doomed."_

"_Maybe they got mobbed by fans and are hiding…?"_

"_Maybe Zac was finally taken back to his home planet?"_

_I smile against Zac's lips, my arm finding itself back around his neck. It's going to be hours before we can be like this again. After we make ourselves present again with our companions, we know we're going to have to put up the 'only friends' act – especially since Simon and Joe will be filming us. Life just sucks sometimes; life can just such a…_

"_Zac…" my left eye cracks open as I feel another presence around us._

"_Hmm?" He breathes against my mouth._

"_Zac…" I open my eyes fully and try to pull back from him. When I finally manage to free my lips, he just attaches himself to my neck, completely lost in the moment. "Zac." I smirk, placing my hands against his cheeks in an attempt to lift his head up. "Zac, quick."_

"_What?" He answers huskily, almost annoyed,, lifting his head up and knitting his eyebrows together in confusion. I grin at his lustful eyes, his kiss-swollen lips and then I nod my head in the direction straight over his shoulder. Nervously, his head turns to where I'm looking. "Fucking what?!" He scrambles away from me as his favourite emu taps his shoulder with its beak; its amber eyes piercing Zac's blue orbs. It cocks its head to the side and takes another step towards Zac as he steps back again, fright in his eyes. I start to giggle under my breath. "Oh my god, we're going to die." He grabs hold of my hand and yanks on it. We run out from behind the visitors centre; Zac checking behind him every few seconds to check on the emus progress and I can't stop laughing. We almost run into Monique and Ashley during our flight from the Zac-loving emu._

"_Woah!" Ashley shoves Zac backwards and I let his hand drop from mine as I catch Simon and Joe glancing at each other knowingly. "Where the hell have you guys been?!"_

"_Deathly…" Zac breathes. "Emu… Tried to… Eat me…"_

"_Emus don't eat people." Monique frowns and catches sight of the accused bird slowly making its way back to Zac. _

"_No." I giggle. "But this one is in love with Zac. I think she wants to have half-Zac, half-emu babies with him."_

"_Wrong, Nessa. On so many levels, wrong." Zac huffs, still trying to gain his breath whilst keeping himself a firm distance away from his new friend. "Can we go yet? I'm getting violated by a bird!"_

"_Why were you behind the visitors centre anyway?" Simon asks. I know what he's trying to get at and as I feel my cheeks burn a bright red, I stare at the ground, hoping that Zac has a fantastic answer._

"_We got lost."_

_Did I mention Zac never has fantastic answers in situations like these?_

"_Um…yeah." I shoot him a deathly glare. "We got lost."_

_Ashley and Monique are grinning at us and I telepathically try to tell them to shut up before they've even said anything. "So…kangaroo exhibit?" Ashley offers with a tight smirk._

_Zac turns back and sees the emu with its eyes locked on him making its way closer and starts to sprint ahead of us. "Yeah…guys. I'll meet you there…" He jogs away from us and as the five of us follow on behind, we start laughing hysterically when the emu picks up pace and passes us at speed; its intentions clear to the rest of us as it heads straight in the direction of Zac._

"_He'd better run faster." Ashley laughs, linking her arm with mine as she turns back to Simon and Joe. "Why the hell aren't you capturing all this on film?!"_

_---_

If Zac Efron was the model for Cinderella's perfect Prince Charming, she'd curl up in repulsion at the state of his home. His grand castle in the grand kingdom – or rather, his apartment in Los Angeles – could be mistaken quite easily as a bomb sight; a place so devastated and catastrophic by the atomic bomb that old Cinder's would wish she were back home scrubbing the dry skin off her ugly sisters smelly feet.

I don't even think about the state of his floor as I wade through crumpled shirts, trousers and Xbox games; making my way over to the couch where he's lying uncomfortably watching _'Looney Tunes'_.

"Here." I say a little too gleefully as I pass him his smoothie. "Picked and bought with all the love in the universe."

"Thanks, Babe." Zac takes the smoothie from me and yawns. I feel bad for him. He's lying down, propped up against some pillows; his shirt hitched up slightly so it doesn't rub on his newly gained appendix scar which looks so sore, I bet it's unbearable.

"How you feeling?" I sit myself down at his feet, watching as he takes a sip and I rub his calf.

"Like complete shit." He smiles and looks at me tiredly. He only got released from the hospital yesterday and after spending two nights in there, I'm sure he's glad to be out and back in his own bed at night. "I'm sick of lying down all day and not being able to do anything. I'm so bored."

"And Bugs Bunny isn't rectifying that?" I smile and nod towards the television where Bugs has just handed Elmer Fudd some dynamite. "Here." I say, standing up and making my way to the other side of the couch, gesturing for him to sit up. As he does, I slide back down on the couch, settling my legs on either side of his body and allowing his back to fall against my chest. His hands rest on my bent knees and I bring my own to rub his shoulder gently. He moans softly at the gesture, letting his head fall back to rest on my shoulder. "Feel better?"

He nods as I knead my fingers over his neck and shoulders. "Where's your Mom and Dad?"

"Ah, they drove back to Arroyo Grande about an hour ago. Told me to tell you they'll call you when they get back. You know, to say goodbye." He laughs and rolls his eyes. "Dad needed to go back to work and I assured Mom I had a great nurse already looking after me here." He reaches for my hand and laces our fingers together before pressing his lips to it. He still looks deathly pale and his appetite still isn't up to speed; just some of the evil downsides to surgery.

I smile and press a kiss to his cheek affectionately as he plays absentmindedly with my fingers. "Have you taken your painkillers?" I look back down at the scar; the brutal redness of it making my devil brain illness resurface.

Zac nods slowly. "Yeah. But it still hurts if I even move. Or if I so much as laugh."

"So watching Bugs Bunny isn't the best thing for you right now." I smile as he groans his protest.

"It just aches." He tries to assure me. "And it feels sore when clothes rub on it. And do you know the worst thing ever?" He tilts his head up to look at me and I give him a confused glance. "I can't have sex for another two weeks."

I chuckle at the horrified look on his face and wrap my free arm around his neck tightly. "Oh, poor Baby."

"I know!" He declares. "You're gonna run off with some hunk now, aren't you? Some hunk that's got his own appendix and can have sex for the next two weeks."

"Well," I grin at him. "I do find a man with an appendix incredibly sexy."

Zac raises an eyebrow mockingly. "How can you even tell if a guys got an appendix at first glance?"

"They give off this major appendix-vibe. Like when I first met you at that audition, I thought to myself _'Oh, thank god; I'm paired up with a hot guy who's giving off a major appendix-vibe. There is a God.'_ And that was it, Efron, I was all yours. Your appendix-ness had me hooked from that very first moment."

"So, now you're thinking of dumping me for a hot guy with a hot appendix? Nessa, that sucks." I laugh at him and cuddle him against me, careful not to cause him to move too much.

"Nah, you're stuck with me, Babe." I kiss his cheek again and untangle my fingers from his, bringing my hands down to the hem of his shirt and slowly lifting it up and over his head so I could massage his shoulders. Zac makes a small grunt of pain as he moves his arms up to help with removing the shirt but settles comfortably back into me as I start to knead his shoulders; rotating my fingers in small circles to help him relax. I feel his body start to go limp under my working fingers and I smile, resting my chin against his forehead.

"But it's not just two weeks." He suddenly pipes up again and my smile widens. "It's like… You're going to Austin next week to shoot that film and you're gone for…" He drifts off.

"Two months." I answer flatly.

"Two months." He repeats. "That's like…"

"Eight weeks."

"Eight weeks. And combined with my evil sex ban that's…"

"Ten weeks."

"Ten weeks. Babe, ten weeks without sex." He starts counting on his fingers. "That's like… a punishment like no other!"

I giggle, my fingers stopping and holding onto his shoulders as I place a sweet kiss there adoringly. "So, does that mean you won't be coming down to visit me?" I try to look as hurt as possible at the prospect.

"Well, _duh_." Zac responds. "Of course I will. But until _'Seventeen' _wraps, we'll be in two different states, each with our own evil sex ban."

"Well, look at it this way; when you come visit me in Austin, we'll be so overcome with passion we'll end up having raw, animalistic and passionate sex to make up for it." I can almost see the lightblub flicking on over his head.

"Ooh…" He grins, rubbing his hand slowly up my leg. "I like the sound of that."

I kiss his shoulder again; my smile refusing to leave my lips. "There you go. See, I've thought of everything." I run my lips down the side of his face, my arms circling around his upper body as a strong feeling of suddenly missing him overwhelms me. The next eight weeks are going to be pure torment.

He falls silent and keeps his eyes fixated on the screen, laughing at every comical moment Bugs Bunny brings. And with every laugh, he winces with the throbbing sensation down his right side. I feel bad for him though at the same time I wonder why he just doesn't turn over the television channel and put on something dull that doesn't cause him to laugh and therefore doesn't cause his side to hurt. But it's Zac and doing the obvious just won't register with him.

"Woo!" He calls out as Bugs Bunny ends and Roadrunner begins. "Roadrunner! Oh god, this is funny!"

I roll my eyes heavenwards, just waiting for the laughter and the grunts of pain to begin. It doesn't take long.

"Ha!" Zac points to the television as Wile Coyote falls off another cliff; a large boulder falling after him and aiming for his head. As it lands on his head, Zac starts laughing. "That's fucking hilari- _ow!_" he clutches his side and grits his teeth, waiting for the pain to subside.

I bury my giggles into his neck and murmur softly. "I love you."

"Hey." He pauses, trying to nudge my head back up with his shoulder. "What the hell was that for? And what's with the laughing? I'm in pain here!"

I lift my head and shake it slowly; not knowing where it came from or why. All I do is picture Cinderella and her perfect Prince Charming in this same situation and finding it completely unbelievable yet amusing, I start laughing again; my smile so wide my face is starting to ache.

"I don't know, Babe." I finally manage to splutter, tightening to grip around him and feeling his fingers curl around my arms, feathering caresses from my elbow to my wrist. "I don't know. It's just…" I trail off, the most obvious thing coming into my mind. "It's just you. It's just you and I wouldn't trade any part of you for anything."

"And that makes you laugh at my pain…how?" He grins, kissing below my jawline; the only part of me he can reach from his position. I run a hand slowly through his hair and let out a comfortable sigh.

"I'm not laughing at your pain. I'm just… I'm happy, you know?" I cast my gaze down to him, my eyes meeting his and locking instantly.

"Yeah, I know." He utters, his caressing fingers leaving small tingles up and down my arms. "I know."

I smile and press my cheek against his, our gazes resting back on the television as the clueless coyote gets run over by a train for the third time. My hand settles in his hair; my other around his neck; feeling overwhelming sensations as his fingertips draw invisible patterns on my skin.

I wouldn't change a thing; not a thing. Not the petty arguments, not the annoying habits… I wouldn't even change my boyfriend to make him a health freak – or at least, someone who actually picks up his clothes instead of dumping them carelessly on the floor.

I wouldn't change a damn thing.

You see, when I was thirteen years old, Disney warped my mind and totally gave me a misinterpreted view of the male species.

But when I was sixteen years old, I forgave Walt Disney. I forgave him for the misinterpreted view and I forgave him for making me think I'd never be able to live the perfect fairytale.

Because when I was sixteen years old, Disney brought me Zac.

My own perfect kind of fairytale.


	5. Making a Memory

**Just because… 3**

**Five: Making a Memory**

"_Vanessa and I kinda fell in love while making 'High School Musical'." – Zac Efron_

Ashley Tisdale looks absolutely hilarious when she's deep in thought and wonderment.

"Why are men so… so…?"

"Manish?" I offer with a small shrug of my shoulders, sinking deeper into my pillows and pulling the duvet up higher.

Ashley yawns and stretches her legs out beside me, hugging my teddy bear close to her chest as she continues to stare at my ceiling. "No…"

"Manly?"

She sticks out her bottom lip. "No…"

"Testosterone-y?"

Ashley blinks and averts her tired eyes over to mine. She nods her head slowly, a small smile making its way to her lips. "Maybe." She pauses. "Yeah, that's a good word. Not exactly what I was looking for but, yeah, testosterone-y. Why the hell are men so testosterone-y?"

I chuckle subtly at my best friend. Of course, no girl likes to get into petty arguments with their boyfriends, but we can't deny that getting together with our best friends to complain about them isn't fun. It allows us to let off steam, to get our frustrations off our chests before we butcher them to death with a carving knife. Besides, any excuse to have girl-talk is a good one.

"I can't really say, Ash." I finally reply, my sleepy mind briefly returning back to last night's events when Ashley had rung me to inform me that Jared was _"such a… man"_ and that a girly sleepover complete with chocolate ice cream and thorough girl talks were long overdue. "Maybe because they're just full of testosterone?"

Nearly squeezing my poor teddy bear to death, Ashley shoots me a _'duh'_ look and shakes her head erratically. "I _know_ they're full of it, V. That's why they're so damn annoying! I mean, it's _his_ Mom's birthday and as much as I love her, it's not _my _job to sort out _his_ Mom's birthday cake!"

"I know, Ash. You told me last night…"

"And yet _I'm_ the one who actually puts herself out there to _order_ the damn cake from the damn bakery and what do I get from him?"

"I know, Ash. You told me last night…"

"I get a surprised _"Oh… Thanks, Babe" _from him like it wasn't a big deal. Like I hadn't put myself out there to or I hadn't even ordered _his_ Mom's cake for _his _Mom's birthday!"

"Yeah, I got that, Ash." I'm deadpanned as she continues to ignore me. "You said all this last night."

"And all I asked him to do was to go and _pick up_ the cake in preparation for _his_ Mom's birthday! And what does he forget to do?"

"We established this last night."

"_And what does he forget to do?"_

"He forgets to pick up the cake for _his_ Mom's birthday party." I recite as though reading another movie script; word-for-word perfection.

"Exactly!" Ashley sighs loudly before grunting in frustration for the umpteenth time. I want to laugh, just knowing that in approximately four hours she and Jared will have kissed and made up and all of this would have been forgotten. Amongst over thing I'm going to miss in the next two months, I'm definitely going to miss my Tizzy Talks. Especially the talks we have after our boyfriends have done something truly…_manish _and _testosterone-y_… where we sit and talk about why God even bothered to put men on the planet in the first place. And if he so _had_ to create them, then why did he make them so utterly useless half the time?

Okay, so we may sound harsh and we may sound like complete and utter bitches for having these conversations – but they are necessary in the world of healthy relationships. And it's not like we don't love them or care about them –it's all part of the friendship bonding process and the 'yes-you're-totally-pissing-me-off-but-isn't-it-amazing-that-I-still-love-you' process.

Jared and Ashley's petty arguments are just as adorable and cute as they are when they're not fighting. Since meeting Jared on the set of _'High School Musical' _back in the good old days where fame and paparazzi weren't an issue, they've been inseparable. First as friends, then as a couple – we all found it so unbelievable cute to watch the transition from friends to lovers in a matter of months. Zac and I got together almost instantly since stepping off the plane in Utah – as the other cast and crew members stated often; _"you guys were just written in the stars" _– but Ashley and Jared actually went through the humiliation and nervousness of falling for a close friend and not knowing how the other felt. Monique and I had completely been in our element – matchmaking not-so-subtly and singing _"I know someone who has a crush on youuuu" _in each party's ear. Despite the evil looks we received, our matchmaking did pay off, and during promotion for _'High School Musical' _in the early months of 2006, Jared finally made his move.

I'm sure if Ashley actually stops her rambling right now and allows me to start the whole "Remember when…?" speeches, she'll calm down and remember that she still loves him even though he's pissed her off and _isn't that totally amazing? _

Remember when. My goodness, do I have a lot of 'remember when' tales stored up in my micro-brain. That's why my hair's so big… full of memories and secrets and in one part of my mind, I've stored all the things I won't allow myself to forget.

Of course, I didn't want to look all freaky and have a super-sized head because that's just wrong. So, I decided to start a diary not long after Zac and I returned from Hawaii. I started emptying my mind of memories and jotted them all down on paper… the most important and meaningful ones surrounded by doodles of love hearts and stars. Photographs to accompany each memory were glued into my bright pink diary, each with captions and phrases and quotes that I don't ever want to forget. I started to pour down all my feelings onto each page; wanting so desperately to remember how I felt at that particular time because it was so earth-shattering and breathtaking that if I forgot, I'm sure I'd start hitting my head repeatedly with a frying pan.

I have to say, I'm a self-proclaimed Lazy Butt who seriously needs to get herself more organised. And since I'm officially that type of person, I have to admit that I have done rather well with keeping the diary updates well… up to date. I haven't missed a thing and I'm quite proud of myself. And if I'm ever in the situation where something truly amazing and breathtaking occurs and I don't have my diary with me, I'll embed the memory into my mind and repeat to myself over and over again in my head:

_Don't forget this moment. Don't forget this moment. Don't forget this moment._

"I mean… you'd _think_ he'd remember _his_ Mom's birthday cake. How does _anyone_ forget a damn birthday cake! It's your Mom's birthday – and no-one ever forgets their Mom's birthday. And what do you have like _all the time_ on your birthday? Birthday cake! And what does he forget? _Birthday cake!_"

I grin widely, my attempts to look as neutral failing miserably. I'm breaking the rules of 'discussing the uselessness of men' by going all dreamy-fied and remembering when…

"_You're lost."_

"_I'm not lost."_

"_Zac…you're lost."_

"_No, I'm not."_

"_So where are we, then?"_

"_Utah."_

"_Narrow it down, Efron." I roll my eyes. "Utah's a big place, you know."_

"_You didn't specify." He scans the location around us and I try to ignore my stomach fluttering when he grabs my hand. _

"_Well, can I specify now? Where are we?"_

"_A street in Utah."_

"_You're so lost!"_

"_I'm not!"_

"_Zac, you can admit it, you know." I smile as he walks slightly ahead of me, his hand still gripping mine. "It won't make this date a complete disaster, I promise. Except if we're like… killed by some crazy Utah axe murderer down a street we don't even know… But, anyway," I clear my thought awkwardly. "I've still had a fantastic time – way better than all my other first dates, that's for sure."_

"_Why are you so convinced I'm lost?"_

"_Because you've got that 'oh-shit-I'm-lost' look on your face."_

"_Well, I'm not." He looks around again._

"_Well, you are."_

"_Not."_

"_Are."_

"_Shut up."_

_I widen my eyes in mock horror and stop in my tracks, pulling my hand out of his. "No, you shut up!"_

_He turns around and smiles at me sheepishly as he digs his hands into his pockets. I fold my arms dramatically and tap my foot against the concrete, watching as he contemplates something in his mind. My face softens as his darts from me to the floor and then back again; the nerves so obviously bothering him to such an extent, I feel bad for teasing him. I open my mouth to start an impressive apology speech but I'm cut off when he walks over to me in two long strides and tentatively puts his lips to mine. _

_His arms hold my waist and its takes a few seconds for me to realise and take in what's happening. And when I finally allow myself to melt into it, my hands slip around his waist; feeling one of his hands rising to tangle in my hair. He pulls away slightly; the two of us breathless and wary of what's going to happen next._

"_Too fast?" Zac breathes. His eyes are trying to search mine desperately._

_All I can manage is a small shake of my head and a smile as I lean back to him…_

"And _then_ he blames _me_ if not _reminding_ him!" Ashley bellows and throws her arms defeated against the bed, the force of it making me jump up involuntarily. "_Me?_" She questions to no-one in particular. "It's _my_ fault because he's male and he can't physically do more than one thing at once because he's just… just…"

"Male?" I offer.

"Yes!"

"_Zac…" I warn shakily as he sucks harder on my neck. "Zac."_

"_Hmm?"_

"_Don't you dare…" Despite my warning tone, my arms wrap tighter around his neck and I bite down on my bottom lip in pure bliss. Not really a good sign that I want him to get off my neck…_

"_Hmm?"_

"_Don't. You. Dare."_

"_Dare what?" He sucks again, his teeth nipping at that sweet spot that always causes me to make involuntary moans._

"_Give me a hickey. Don't you dare… We're filming tomorrow and I don't think Kenny would appreciate me having a hickey."_

"_Oh. Um…" Zac pulls back from my neck and glances at it quickly before looking back up at me with a worried expression._

_I narrow my eyes. "What?"_

"_Oops."_

"_Oops? What do you mean oops?"_

"_I mean… oops…"_

_My stomach sinking rapidly, I quickly push him away from my body and leap off the bed, wrapping the sheets around my exposed body as I rush to the mirror and inspect the damage. "Oh. My. God."_

"_I didn't mean to…"_

"_It's hyooge!"_

"_I didn't mean to…"_

"_It's RED-Y PURPLE!"_

"_I didn't mean to…"_

"_It's the size of China!" _

"_I…" Zac pauses as I glare at his reflection. Suddenly, he grins. "That's quite impressive…"_

_My mouth agape, I turn back to look at him. "Impressive? Kenny's gonna go nuts!"_

"_So tell them you accidentally tripped and fell on the vacuum and accidentally turned it on and it…" He drifts off, calculating his every word. "Got… Sucked… To your… Neck?"_

"_Zachary." My teeth grit; partly to show him how annoyed I am, partly to hide the oncoming laughter at his adorable and innocent-looking features. "Do you realise we're filming a Disney film?"_

"_Uh huh."_

"_And do you realise I'm playing a girl who hasn't even _kissed_ anyone before?"_

"_Uh huh."_

"_And do you realise that in Disney films, the writers are really uptight about their characters kissing let alone having hickeys the size of China on their necks?"_

"_Uh huh."_

_I sigh in defeat as his grin widens and he gestures me back to the bed with his index finger. "Nessa…" He sings as I slowly fall back on the mattress. _

"_Walt Disney is going to be spinning in his grave…"_

Slowly drifting back from my reverie, I don't notice that Ashley has stopped with her vendetta-against-men speech.

"Well, you're no help." She sighs, making herself more comfortable and loosening the death grip she has around my teddy bear.

"Say what?"

"You." She turns her head against the pillow to face me. "How the hell are we supposed to discuss the monstrosity that is the male species when you're sat there looking all dreamy and cheesy?"

"I'm not all dreamy and cheesy." I insist, not fooling anybody. "I was just thinking about… something. And anyway, you're the one discussing the monstrosity that is the male species, not me. Mine hasn't done anything in the last twenty-fours to deserve the speech."

"Yeah." Ashley grins. "He's really starting to slack in that department. I need to have a long talk with him; you know, tell him how I need to bash men with my fellow man-basher Vanessa because we both haven't been pissed off at men at the same time in a very long time, so therefore, he needs to start pissing you off a lot more."

"Do and die."

Ashley puts her thumb and index finger on her chin as though deep in thought. "Hmm… now what can I ask him to do? Leave the toilet seat up again? Drum his fingers to an unknown beat against a hard surface? Click his tongue repeatedly? Sneak up behind up and tickle your sides…?"

"Do and die." My grin widens as I narrow my eyes jokingly in her direction.

"You know, this appendicitis thing has had worst side effects than I originally thought. I didn't realise he'd be too ill to _piss you off_. How horrific!"

I giggle and swat Ashley's arm gently with my palm, causing her to join in on my laughter. "As a matter of fact, it _does_ have bad side effects, I'll have you know. Because ironically I _miss_ his annoying titbits _and_…" I pause, turning my face away from hers and igniting a bright red blush on my cheeks. "No sex, Ash. _No sex."_

"_No sex?"_

"No sex."

"_No sex?"_

I roll my tongue under my top teeth and click it as I watch Ashley clearly amused at the situation. "Funny, much?" I enquire, trying to keep my humour at bay.

"Getting withdrawals much?" She shoots back with a loud chuckle. "Oh, V…" She reaches over and pats my knee mockingly in sympathy when I don't reply and my shade of red only deepens. "Vanessa, Vanessa, Vanessa. How long for?"

"Two weeks."

"Okay, so not completely the end of the world." She winks before delving in to her other side of the matter. "But then, you're in Austin next week shooting that film for a couple of months…"

"Yeah, I kinda know. I kinda signed the contract."

"And then Zac's in London in about ten days time…" She pauses; her laughter stops. Does she really feel sympathy now? "Filming that… film."

"Funnily enough. Imagine that, ay? Zac _filming_ a_ film…_"

"Well, that's what you generally do when you film… You _film_ it."

"Back to the topic at hand, Ash."

"Oh yeah." I roll my eyes at her. "How long is he in London for?"

I puff out my cheeks and shrug, raising my hands and turning them palm-upwards as I do. "Dunno. As long as it takes for them to get the shots and scenes needed. And then he's flying to New York. And after that?" I shrug my shoulders again to gesture my point more clearly. "He's gonna be such a busy guy these next few months."

"You're telling me." Ashley huffs. "He hasn't even finished production on that Matthew Perry film he's doing now! Talk about living life in the fast lane. After the next film, it's back to Utah, people!" Her tone rises and I know she's trying to lift the dampened mood. Because she's my best friend and she knows instantly when I'm on the verge of worrying or getting upset. Because she just knows me that well.

"I know, I can't wait." I smile softly, my mind still on the previous topic. "And then my new album release… Excited for that too."

"You can fly out to see him, V. It's not like he's going to be totally unattached to you these next few weeks." See? Ashley Tisdale. Mind reader extraordinaire. "Finish that film in Texas, sort out the album release enquiries then hitch a plane and get out there! Get rid of your sex withdrawals… Get some. Have yours!" Ashley slaps my knee in a gesture of encouragement. Not that I need it, mind.

"_Zac?" I whisper into the dark, curling myself up against his back and wrapping an arm around his waist. "Are you asleep?" I place a small and tender kiss against his ear._

"_Yes." He whispers back with a small smile._

"_Fucking liar."_

"_Shh… I'm sleeping…"_

"It just feels like I'm not going to see him in so long."

"Then fly out to see him when you're done in Texas!" Ashley exclaims. "It's not that hard a puzzle to work out. I guess you need to make sacrifices when the whole worlds got your boyfriend in such high demand."

"Yeah, and as happy as I am for him, you can't help but want your man to be… well, _your man_."

"Here." Ashley smiles and hands me my teddy bear, the corners of her lips curving more when I jokingly snatch my beloved bear from her and cuddle him against my chest. "You're gonna go all pouty on me, aren't you?" I shake my head childishly, sticking my bottom lip out in what was so obviously a pout. "He's back to work tomorrow morning, isn't he?"

"Yep." I respond, loosening my grip on my teddy and playing with its hair absentmindedly. "I'm not sure he's up to it but he's got to finish this film before he moves onto the next."

"And you were going to spend last night at his place?"

I shrug, sensing the guilt tingling in Ashley's voice. "Well, it wasn't planned or anything like that…"

"V, you could have just told me, you know. I wouldn't have been offended. I would have just either killed Jared or had girly talk with Miley. You should have said."

"No." I shake my head and look at her. "You were right last night; we haven't had a proper girly talk in what's seemed like forever and I can't remember the last time we had a sleepover that was as much fun as last night. I'm at Zac's tonight so it's no big deal. I had fun."

"Ugh." Ashley sinks back into the sheets and puts her arms over her face. "All this soppy talk over men and suddenly I'm missing mine."

I grin. "So you don't want to use something sharp to threaten him with?"

"Not anymore."

"Tizzy! Breakthrough!"

"Ugh!" With a heave, Ashley sits up and reaches for her cellphone which has been sitting on my bedside table since she arrived the night before. "Okay, I've succumbed. I miss the annoying cretin. Time for the talk where I pretend nothing even happened the night before and he gets all confused and thinks I'm tricking him because there must be a catch…" She starts to scroll through her contacts list as I sit beside her, chuckling knowingly.

It's always the same. Always the same Ashley.

With her random and hilarious conversations; she just adds to moments that I don't ever want to forget.

"_He's fucking dead!" I bellow down the phone in a serious nobody-mess-with-me mood._

_Ashley yawns. "Who?"_

"_He." I grit my teeth. "Is. Fucking. Dead."_

"_Zac?"_

"_No. The Pope." People tell me that sarcasm isn't a fantastic look on me. _

"_Sarcasm is so not a good look on you, V." Ashley yawns again. "What's he done?"_

"_It's our year anniversary today. One whole year."_

"_Ooh!" Ashley's pitch rises and I can feel her smile. "What did he get you?"_

_I let out a small sigh and close my eyes and as my teeth grit again. "He. Is. Fucking. Dead."_

_A pause. "Oh." Another pause. "Sit tight, Hudgens. Super Tizz is on her way."_

_A half hour later and I gaze up and look out of the window as I catch a glimpse of Ashley's car pulling up my drive. One year. One whole year and its two o'clock in the afternoon and nothing has arrived; not even my boyfriend. One whole year, one whole fantastic year and nothing to show as some kind of celebration. It's not that I'm into all that material crap; I don't need fancy gifts or expensive dates to make me happy – hell, falling asleep on Zac on his couch after we've watched a movie is worth more to me than any fancy date or material bullshit. It's always the little things that count with me. _

_But it's been a year. And I've bought him a little something, just to show him how much I've appreciated him and loved him over the last twelve months. All I expected was just a little something…_

"_Okay!" The front door slams open and Ashley's voice fills the house. "Are you in here or have you already charged after Efron with a butchers knife?"_

"_No." I call back dejectedly. "I'm still here."_

"_No butcher's knife?" Ashley appears in the front room doorway, wearing a thin smile._

"_No." I smile._

"_No bloodied body of Zac Efron lying about?"_

"_No…" I shake my head. _

_Ashley sits beside me and I know she's waiting for the inevitable speech about the monstrosity that is the male species. I'm not just annoyed though, and not just bummed out either. I'm generally upset. Upset that I thought I knew everything about Zac; that I knew he wouldn't stall when it came to an opportunity for him to be romantic. Our first anniversary; almost mid afternoon and nothing… not a smidgen. _

"_Have you perhaps thought that he's got something cooked up for later on? That all this is just a plan to make you think nothing's going to happen when really he's got this mahoosive surprise planned?"_

_I shrug my shoulders slowly. "Maybe." I answer. "But he at least would have called by now. I know him, Ash. Even if he does have something huge planned to surprise me with, he would have already rung me to wish me a happy anniversary."_

"_Hit me if you wish but I reckon you're so taking all this out of proportion. This is Zac."_

_I turn to look at my best friend. "Yeah. And I know him. He would have called by now."_

_Ashley grins, rolls her eyes and shakes her head and the stubborn side of my personality does not appreciate it. "Van, you know him. You know he wouldn't deliberately bum you out on today of all days. You're being totally irrational here. Is it that time of the month?"_

_I jokingly slap her arm, a smile making its way to my lips only briefly as Ashley laughs at me. When her laughter dies upon seeing the disappointed look on my face, she curls an arm around my shoulders and hugs me gently. "I know he wouldn't deliberately bum me out, Ash." I look at her. "I think he's forgotten."_

"_Oh, don't be ridiculous."_

"_Of course he has; what other reason would there be?" I exclaim, almost losing control of my own mouth and actions. "It's not like we're one of those couples who are like 'Ooh! We've been together seven months, thirteen days, twenty hours, forty-four minutes and twenty-eight seconds!'. We haven't talked about today; mainly because I thought he would be surprising me and partly because I thought it would jinx us. And in the words of me and you, he is a male. And most guys don't remember anniversaries at all… It makes more sense that he's forgotten and if that's the case, not its not really his fault and no I don't really want to kill him but I'm just… I'm bummed out, you know? Zac's always been different to other guys but I guess somewhere down the line he has to remind me that he is still a normal guy."_

_Ashley rolls her eyes again, a habit she's picking up from me at a fast rate. "You worry too much about trivial things; has anyone else told you that?"_

"_All the time."_

"_So? Why don't you listen for once, V? Ten bucks says you're talking complete bullshit and Zac's got something up his sleeve. I'll eat my hat if he's forgotten."_

"_You're not wearing a hat."_

_Ashley shrugs. "That's okay, I don't need one. Ten bucks says he hasn't forgotten."_

_I let out a long drawn-out sigh; the stubborn part of my personality taking over my mind and body and frustrating Ashley to no end. In a quick swipe, Ashley takes my phone from the table and thrusts it into my hand._

"_Call him."_

"_What?"_

"_Call. Him." She gives me a stern look that I know I'll have to obey. "You'll never know unless you call him; so call him."_

_I grunt in annoyance at her and a little too harshly, I press speed-dial and place the phone against my ear. I huff as if to prove my state of mind to Ashley but she just shrugs off my apparent temper – she's been used to my mood swings for quite some time._

"_Hey, Baby." Zac's voice fills comes out and I feel a surge of anger at him, even though I know I really shouldn't be angry at him. Female hormones are such a bitch. _

"_Hey, yourself."_

_He doesn't sense my tone, or if he does, he's just choosing to ignore it. Like Ashley, he quickly became immune to my evil female hormones. _

"_Hmm…" He makes a small noise in thought. "You're either calling me to tell me I'm the most fantastic boyfriend in the whole entire worldly world or you're telling me that I'm a dumbass who only went and got it all wrong." He pauses and I can't catch my breath. "I got it wrong, didn't I?"_

_I glance over at Ashley, almost in a panic. She looks at me with a knowing look saying 'I told you so' and suddenly my female hormones disappear as guilt takes over. "Um…"_

"_Oh, fuck." He curses when I don't reply. "Shit. Crap. Fuckidy shit crap fuck." I open my mouth to interrupt him, but find that I can't. "Shit. Fucking trust me to fucking fuck it all up on our first anniversary. I'm sorry, Ness. I was so sure I'd gotten it right… Maybe Mom's right – I seriously need to pin back my ears and listen a lot more. I'll make it up to you, okay? I had something else planned for tonight but I've gone and fucked that up too so if I have you have to tell me, okay? Fuck, fuck, fuck."_

_My mouth opens wide and I look at Ashley in pure shock. I'm seriously contemplating awarding myself the Worst Girlfriend Ever Award. Ashley makes a gesture to try and get me to talk and she nudges my violently to shake me out of my reverie. _

"_Um…" I manage to squeak out. "W-what?"_

_There's silence on the other end of the phone. "What?"_

"_Huh?"_

"_Wha?"_

_I giggle softly and shake my head at the ridiculousness of it all. And I owe Ashley ten bucks. I've never been more glad to lose a bet in my life. "Zac, I-"_

"_Did I… get it right then…?" He asks tentatively._

_I bite my lip as a smile takes over my features. "Get what right?"_

"_Huh?"_

"_Wha?"_

_We both laugh this time and even Ashley gives out a chuckle at the situation; the 'I told you so' look still obvious on her face. _

"_Vanessa Hudgens." He sighs loudly. "Why the fuck are you calling me?"_

"_Um…" I can't tell him the real reason, I feel bad enough as it is without making him feel bad too. "To say happy anniversary?"_

"_Liar. Why are you calling?"_

"_Well-"_

"_Look, forget it. Just call me back when you know you should!"_

"_Call you… when?"_

"_What I said. You'll know when to call me back. I'm putting the phone down now, Hudgens, you sausage. Speak to you soon, happy anniversary, I love you." The dial tone rings in my ear and I can't help but laugh as I lower the phone and Ashley squeals in my ear._

"_I fucking told you so!"_

"_Have you been waiting that entire phone call to say that?"_

"_Doy!" She rolls her eyes and nudges me again. "I think you owe me ten bucks, Van. Ten whole bucks. As if you doubted him, for shame!"_

"_Oh, don't." I sigh as I reach into my purse and hand her over the money. "I feel bad now; I knew he wouldn't just forget like that. I'm blaming my female-ness and hormones. I can do that can't I? Because a normal, hormone-less me wouldn't seriously believe her super-fantastic and sexy boyfriend would forget a day like today. Right?"_

_Ashley nods, kissing the ten dollar bill dramatically and waving it in the air as an act of victory. "Yeah, yeah; blame the hormones. That's the only excuse we women can use and get away with. Now, I'm dying to know what it is he's either fucked up or gotten right. The suspense is killing me."_

_I nod my agreement, excitement filling me completely as we sit side-by-side, rocking gently with the suspense and tension; just waiting for something to find us._

_Time seems to be going at a glacial pace and after switching on 'Oprah' and having no such luck in being distracted away from the clock; I start to let my frustrations show. I'm a very impatient person, what can I say?_

_A half hour drags and when my phone starts ringing, I practically leap out of my seat and answer it hastily. "Baby?"_

"_Have you gotten anything?"_

_I smile, glancing out of the window again. "No, not yet."_

_Zac groans loudly, his own annoyance shining through his tone. "You haven't? Seriously? You're not winding me up, right? 'Cause that's just mean…"_

_I chuckle. "No, Babe, I'm serious. I haven't gotten anything."_

"_Have you been home all day?"_

"_All day." I bite my lip as I hear him groan again. _

"_Ugh, okay. Just…" He sighs. "Just call me when, you know, you _do_ get something, okay?"_

"_Okay, Babe. Love you."_

"_Love you too." He hangs up._

_Time has never gone slower for me, and when Zac rings again another half hour later clearly frustrated and annoyed at the world, Ashley can't help but laugh and I can't help but feel even more guilty for thinking the things I had been earlier._

"_Oh my god, look, you were supposed to get flowers." He finally says and I smile widely. "I know. Cliché and cheesy and blah, blah, blah. But I ordered them days ago and they were supposed to get to you early this morning with this really cheesy 'good morning' note attached to it and then I was going to take you out and surprise you with something really hyooge I've been planning for ages but now it's all getting fucked up because some stupid flower place can't deliver on time! Ugh! Just…you know what to do…call me?"_

"_Uh huh. You know I will."_

_Again he hangs up the phone and again, it's another half an hour that goes by before he rings me again._

"_Have you got them yet?"_

_I shake my head though I know he can't see me. "Sorry, Babe. No."_

"_I'm officially declaring war on that florist."_

_I giggle and chew on my fingernail. "Look, stop getting worked up. It's the thought that counts and besides, we've got tonight to look forward to."_

"_Yeah, fine." He says dejectedly and clearly disappointed. "Just…get dressed up and be ready for half seven, okay? I'll pick you up then. I'm giving up on those damn flowers… I'm boycotting flowers from now on!"_

"_Aww, Baby. I told you its okay. I've got Ashley with me and you just know what fun we'll have getting dressed up."_

_We exchanged the usual I love you's and hang up again and Ashley shoots me a look of pure excitement at the prospect of being able to rake through my closet. Girly squeals are quickly exchanged and we race through my house towards the stairs where a large pile of clothes that are just begging to be tried on lie waiting._

_Just as Ashley trips ungracefully on the second step, there's a knock on the door._

"_Mine! Mine!" I scream, lunging myself towards the door and opening it with force that I'm sure I've just scared the poor guy who's holding up a large bouquet of red and pink roses and lilies._

_Wait…_

_Red and pink roses and lilies…_

"_Ms. Hudgens?" I nod quickly, not taking my eyes away from the gorgeous array of flowers before me. "Sorry about the delay." He hands me the bouquet gently and as he does, Ashley arrives at my side, her face just as wide and shocked as mine. "Have a nice day." He smiles as we continue to stand gaping in the doorway. He walks back to his van and Ashley closes the front door, not taking her eyes away from the most beautiful flowers known to all mankind._

"_Van…they're gorgeous! Babe, they're absolutely, positively, adorably…"_

"_Gorgeous." I finish, catching sight of the small white card which read; _'Good morning, Beautiful. Happy Anniversary. Love You Always xxx' _"Oh man, I'm the worst girlfriend, ever!"_

"_Quit with the dramatics!" Ashley scolds me as she reads the note with a smile. "Over-the-top? Yes. Stupid for letting irrational female hormones take over your mind? Yes. Drama queen? Oh, hell yeah! But you're not a bad girlfriend. He worships you and if you were a complete and utter bitch he certainly wouldn't look at you the way he does."_

_I don't respond. I hand Ashley the bouquet and literally jog into the front room where my cellphone is still sitting on the couch. Pressing speed-dial, I grin like some lunatic as Zac answers the phone with a gruff and dejected "Babe, what's up?"_

"_One hundred and fifty percent right." I grin madly. "Pink and red roses and lilies? They're my favourite."_

"_Ha!" He says triumphantly. "I knew I had been paying attention when you were telling Ashley all those months ago! Go me!"_

"_Love you." I shake my head, wondering how the hell I'd ever thought he'd forget a day like today. "Love you, love you, love you. You're just too damn amazing sometimes."_

"_Ah, I can't help it." I can feel his smirk and I roll my eyes in spite of it. "Nessa?"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_You thought I'd forgotten earlier didn't you?" He's chuckling and I almost drop the phone in a panic. "That's why you called; you thought I'd forgotten what today was."_

"_Um…aah…um…" I drift off, trying to gain control of my own words. "No…"_

"_Liar."_

When the alarm starts buzzing uncontrollably, I groan in the midst of my peaceful dream and shift closer to his warmth in the bed. I can hear his own loud groan and soon after, I feel him move off to the side to beat his fist repeatedly against his alarm clock – banging his fist violently against it until silence takes back over the dark and comfortable room.

"Fuck." I hear him tiredly groan as he falls back on his back again and I snuggle up deeper to his side; my leg curling over his as if to keep him in place.

I sigh contentedly, my still half-asleep state not allowing me to contemplate the time of morning or the fact that Zac has to get up and get back to work. He's only had six days off work due to the appendicitis and I guess subconsciously, I don't want him to go back just yet, feeling that he's just too ill still. My arm drapes over his chest and I hear him chuckle as his fingers curl around my arm and stroke it gently.

"I have to get up, Ness." He presses his lips to my forehead and I make a small squeak of protest as he starts to wiggle out from under my body. My body gently falls back against the soft mattress and I snuggle deeper into his pillow, sighing again as sleep overcomes me again.

I feel Zac's hand run up my bare arm and up and over my shoulder before running down my back. A small and sleepy smile slowly erupts as he brushes his lips against mine; taking care as he gently pushes curls of my hair behind my ear. I moan gently, letting him know I can feel him as he nuzzles his nose against mine; the tender moment not going unnoticed in the slightest.

As I start to feel to chills, I whimper knowing he's moved away from me to get out of the bed and my heavy eyes start to open. Everything's black and I can barely make out Zac's figure sitting up straight on the side of the bed. The only light in the room is from his digital clock – the red digits reading 3:30am.

"Zac…" I breathe, my hand coming up to rest of my forehead as my eyelids start to droop again.

"Hey, hey." He turns back to me, running his fingers through my hair and trying to coax me back to sleep. "Sorry for waking you, Babe." He whispers, kissing just beneath my eyelids. "Go back to sleep."

"Where…" I drift off as a yawn escapes me. "Where you…?"

"Work." He whispers back and I can feel his smile against my cheek. "I've got to go get ready for work."

"Hmm…why…?"

He chuckles, running his fingertip down the length of my nose. "Um…to earn money, perhaps? Because I signed the contract to say I'd be there? Because if I don't go I'll get my ass sued?"

"Hmm…" I don't take in what he's saying and my brow furrows as I struggle to keep my eyes half-open. I feel him kissing my cheek softly and running his lips down to my jawline before placing one kiss there and tearing himself away. I hug his pillow close to me and inhale his scent as I feel him get out of the bed and hear him walk slowly towards the adjoining bathroom. A light switches on but I don't register it; too busy engrossed in my own dreams, feeling so comfortable and so content that I don't want to move an inch.

I hear the shower switch on somewhere in the distance and another yawn escapes me as my mind starts registering what's going on. On the one hand, Zac going to work wouldn't be so bad because then I could stretch out in manner of a starfish and take up the whole of the glorious double bed without having to worry whether I'm kicking Zac in the shins accidentally again. One the other hand, it's getting kind of cold and he's only been out of it for two minutes.

I seriously need to re-evaluate priorities and the advantages of having a comfortable double bed all to myself. But I'm too tired and sleep's starting to take over me again…

There's silence coming from the bathroom now and soon I can hear Zac wandering around the dark bedroom, searching for the clothes he'd dumped on the floor the night before. Though I'm just about dead to the world, I still smile when I hear Zac whisper "Shit" and "Fuck" when he trips over his jeans for the umpteenth time.

My eyelids flutter open again and I slowly turn my head, trying to make out his figure. The bathroom light has remained on, obviously so he can see where he's walking though I know it hasn't done much good since he's tripped up about five times already.

"Zac?" My voice is dry and hoarse and I see him turn back towards the bed upon hearing me. Pulling his jacket on quickly, he crawls on all fours across the bed and hovers over my body, his face mere millimetres away from mine.

"What's up?" He whispers, kissing the corner of my mouth.

"Don't work too hard…" My eyes flutter shut again but I force them to open.

He scoffs, his nose pressing against my chin before moving upwards and grazing along my cheek. "Okay, Mom." He jokes, moving his face back down to place a kiss on my neck.

I yawn loudly and I can hear him laugh at me. "No…you know what I mean… you're still…" another yawn disrupts me again. "You're still…ill…"

"I promise I'll survive the day."

"Good…" I allow my eyes to shut again and my body relaxes. My head lolls to the side again and I feel myself slowly slip out of consciousness.

Zac's face presses to mine, his lips running over my closed eyes, dusting kisses all over my face. "You're beautiful." He whispers to me, before kissing my mouth gently, his fingers weaving through my hair. "Even when you're fast asleep and looking so, so funnily adorable because your bottom lip sticks out and you look like you're pouting…" He breathes a chuckle over my face, but I'm too far gone.

There's only one thing that's running through my mind at this moment.

_Don't forget this moment. Don't forget this moment. Don't forget this moment._


	6. I Know

**Six: I Know**

"_He literally knows exactly what to do to make me laugh." – Vanessa Hudgens_

I've always found 'hate' to be such a strong word.

It's a word that's never really entered my vocabulary except for when people ask me if I like carrots or what my opinion is on thunderstorms. As strong a word as I believe it to be, I can't be blamed for using it in those scenarios – carrots are, without a doubt, the food of the devil and should be wiped out before they take over the world with their complete and utter disgusting-ness and carrot-ness. Thunderstorms are just plain scary and keep me awake at night. Hate them. Ugh.

I've never hated a person in my entire life. Sure, I've disliked a fair few people – those who were complete and utter jerks and those who were quite literally the devil in a very cunning disguise. There were ex-boyfriends who can only be described as wankers and girls who chose to dislike me because of some reasons which were inevitably linked to the fact that I was either dating someone they were attracted to or I scored a call-back audition over them when they failed to impress casting directors.

Sometimes I consider myself to be such a naïve person. In my younger teenage years, I called myself trustworthy. Too trustworthy at times that naïve became the best word to describe me. I was never bullied – I never attended high school and so I never really could place myself in a particular clique. I didn't know where I stood with a mass of kids my own age. All the friends I had either lived near to me or I had met them at various auditions in and around Hollywood and Los Angeles. Interests and hobbies were never an issue around them because I could be anyone I wanted to be. I guess when kids are outside the classroom, cliques don't matter, and your status doesn't matter, because you can just be you.

So, fortunately I was never introduced to the evil world of bullying – in that instance home-schooling is a saint because it keeps you away from all of the hurt and pain that kids can cruelly bestow on you. Sure, as a teenage girl it's only natural that I've experienced both pain and heartbreak that only an evil boyfriend can throw at you. Many a time I would run into the bedroom and collapse on my bed; breaking out into uncontrollable sobs into my pillow whilst my Mom would sit next to me and stroke my hair, asking me what was wrong.

And no matter what had gone wrong with what's-his-name; what situation he'd put me in to make me cry, her answer to me would always be the same:

"You'll only come out of this stronger, Vanessa. I know you're hurting right now but remember it'll only make you stronger."

At the time, I'd scoff amidst my tears, roll my eyes in a typical teenage fashion and brush her off coldly before describing the utter devastation my life was in and how I wanted to die. And then Mom would scoff and roll her own eyes in a typical motherly way before slowly tucking my hair behind my ear and repeating the words that have always stayed with me.

As usual, Mom was right. By the next afternoon I'd forget the hurt that what's-his-name had caused me and quite often I'd let him know with a very swift knee-lift in the genital area. Still so naïve I was, I continued to allow myself to think that the next guy would never hurt me… and when he did, the tears came back, the self-loathing came back and my mother came back, armed with chocolate chip cookies and another bold statement of advice.

Upon meeting new people, I'm sure they all look at me as though I'm some out-patient from the local mental institution. Naïve I may be, but I'm also bubbly, way too hyper and occasionally a squeaky-pitched lunatic. I'm almost positive their first thoughts upon meeting me are along the lines of _"what the fuck has she been smoking?"_

I'm surprised Zac didn't run a mile within the first ten seconds of being introduced to me at the first audition. A few months ago, he admitted his first thoughts were _"cute, sexy and psycho. Sweet"_, and in a weirdly funny way, I was touched!

Because nobody's ever called me "cute, sexy and psycho" and been happy at that fact before.

But then the people who actually take the time to get to know me suddenly become immune to my lunatic side – and that I'm very thankful for. If you're my friend, then you're my friend for life – loyalty is a must for me and being able to talk to someone and confide in them about absolutely anything in the world is just amazing. Anyone who chooses to judge me on first impression, that's their call. They don't like me for me, well that's just fine. Those who like to take it one step further and start with the teasing and name-calling; that's fine too. I don't ever let it get to me. What's-his-name and thingy-me-bob and their incessant heartbreaking methods only did what my Mom said they'd do – they made me stronger. So anything they wanted to throw at me in a pathetic attempt to hurt me was just fine with me. Because I never took a single word in.

Even getting rejected at various auditions never upset me. I'd take the criticism and advice and I'd work on it. Because only then, would it make me stronger for any other up-coming auditions. If I wasn't good enough, I wasn't good enough. Sure, I'd be disappointed, but then I'd get a handful of chocolate chip cookies, reflect on my performance, take on the advice and then prepare myself for the next one. Failing is never an option to me. I'll only fail if I let myself fall. And I'll never let myself fall.

Fame is not all it's cracked up to be. All these kids who dream of stardom and the luxurious lives a celebrity leads are only basing their ambitions on what they see on screen. They see you smiling like a cheshire cat, waving frantically to masses of people who adore you, singing up on stage to hysterical fans, dancing and singing in a musical, walking hand-in-hand down the street with your handsome boyfriend and wearing beautiful gowns and clothes you're now able to afford with no worries.

And while that image is true to an extent, they don't see the rest.

They don't see the hurtful comments; the nasty remarks constantly thrown at you. They don't see the mass of tabloid magazines that are just itching for you to fall in some way – to basically fuck up everything you've earned. They just can't wait for you to fall flat on your face – to find out 'juicy' gossip about you, your friends, your family, your boyfriend. It doesn't matter who they hurt in the process, of course. What matters is profit. Money. Ruthlessly earned money.

Zac and I have always had a pretty good attitude towards rumours and false articles printed about us. We laughed hysterically when one magazine insinuated Zac was gay – we laughed even harder upon reading that apparently he'd had a nose job and spent the rest of the day trying to figure out just when he'd supposedly had it because he couldn't remember at all. We both simultaneously spit out our drinks when it was reported on _E! Entertainment _that Zac wears my make-up. The shock and hilarity of it causing us both to go speechless.

If I had a dollar for every time a magazine has reported that we've broken up, I'd be worth billions. Where these rumours have started… we have no idea. We can't remember breaking up on the numerous occasions. Maybe we should start paying a little bit more attention to ourselves…

The press surrounding us was pretty ridiculous and pretty light up until my now infamous scandal. After those pictures were released to the whole tabloid-fuelled world, the press surrounding us then became pretty ridiculous and downright evil.

It was after the scandal that the paparazzi became even more of an issue – following me just about everywhere. Perhaps in the hope my clothes would spontaneously fall off and they'd get another money-shot? I don't know. I have no idea.

I've never been one to listen to or take in harsh words people would say about me. But the backlash of the scandal hit me hard.

The press were calling for Disney to fire me – to take me out of the world of _'High School Musical' _so they could watch my career crash into the ground in a bitter and painful manner. They judged me, and they continued to judge me. Nicknames such as 'Vanessa Slutgens' will haunt me to the grave. And what's worse, they seemed to be laughing at my pain, at my anguish and humiliation. As though I was happy that the pictures were leaked; as though I was jumping in fucking happiness that the whole world were looking at and discussing intimate pictures of me. As though it was _me_ who had _deliberately _posted them. As though there wasn't some evil fuckface out there who thought it would be a fantastic idea to try and fuck my life up as much as possible.

Suddenly, the name-calling and the judging weren't something I could just brush away and forget about. It was as though people hated me; like, _really_ hated me. Hated me for something I'd done years ago, for something that was meant to be personal and private. For something they had no idea about. To them, it was just 'racy' photographs of a Disney actress. There was no background story to them – it was just pictures. Pictures that meant profit and therefore a downward spiral of a career of a girl who had hit it big and would only be remembered for those damn photographs.

I've always considered 'hate' to be such a strong word. So strong, I've never felt it towards another person. Why harbour such a strong, poisonous feeling like that for another person when you could be out being happy and living your life?

Evidently to a lot of people, hate isn't such a strong feeling. Evidently, they'd rather hate me for something they have no idea about.

And when I knew people truly hated me, I couldn't take it. I couldn't take the strong misjudgements and I couldn't take the constant name-calling. I couldn't take the laughter that seemed to be pouring out of every media spokesman's mouth in my direction. The jokes, the taunting, and the deliberate humiliation they bestowed on me. I couldn't take it. Even the odd few media sources who voiced their support for me couldn't take my mind away from the negativity. How Zac managed to put up with me for those first few months, I have no idea. I've always thought he had some secret boyfriend magical powers and how he handled all of that crap really confirmed it for me.

Even when the press started to slaughter his career – just because he was standing by me. They released reports after reports, advising him to walk away in order to save his own career. Zac is Hollywood's up and coming teen heartthrob, a bankable star like no other – studios were after him for their next productions; he was attracting masses of target audiences like no other.

The last thing he needed was a 'slut' for a girlfriend who had taken naked pictures of herself to bring his career down. His career he'd worked so hard for and earned in every respect.

The press were that damaging and that determined that I actually started to believe it.

It was in that moment; a moment I hope I'll never have to face again; that I realised he was just about the most amazing person in the world…

"_Maybe we should…" I gesture through tear-filled eyes towards the latest magazine article, bashing me repeatedly for my past actions. I can't look at him and I can feel my heart breaking just trying to get out the words I never wanted to utter. "They are right, Zac. It's hurtful as hell but they are right…"_

"_Right about what, exactly?" He's nonchalant; his tone harsh as if daring me to continue. _

"_About me. I'm not sure if Disney is going to keep me and this is going to be my career from now on. I'm the slut who took intimate pictures of herself. I'm the whore who had everything and lost it in a heartbeat."_

"_Vanessa, shut the fuck up." I dare to look at him, but he turns his hurt face away from mine._

"_Zac…" my voice breaks at his words. I know he's angry, and I know he'd never say anything in an attempt to hurt me but looking at him now, knowing that all this is because of some stupid act I'd done years ago, made my insides ache. I'd done this to him and I deserved nothing from him. "Baby, I don't want you to go down because of this too…"_

"_Don't you fucking say it."_

_A loud sob escapes me and the tears flow rapidly down my face. "Zac…"_

"_Don't."_

"_You've been so amazing through this but I can't let you lose everything because of me. You've worked so hard…"_

"_Yeah, and guess what? I don't give a fucking shit about what those magazines say about me. It's none of their goddamn business what I do with my life and no-one has the fucking right to tell me what to do with it."_

_I place my shaking hand on his arm and bite my lip. The words I need to say lingering in my mind, breaking my heart. "If we weren't…" I pause and look at my lap. "If we weren't together, you'd be okay. They'd leave you alone."_

_Even though I can feel his body surging with anger, he gently lifts my chin so I'm forced to look at him. "Newsflash. If we weren't together, I wouldn't be okay. If we weren't together I'd be so fucking miserable. I can't imagine being with anyone except you because you fucking make me that happy. No one outside of us will ever get us, Ness; they'll never understand us because it's just me and you. And you're letting them dictate and control our lives?" His voice rises, his anger burning through his eyes. _

_I'm shocked. Stunned. He's never yelled at me before, never looked at me like that before. But I do take in his words – the guilt I have aching inside of me softening with every second that passes. _

"_You don't need to explain yourself to anyone, not even me." His tone decreases, his eyes sincere. "It happened before I met you and even if it hadn't, you'd still be Nessa to me. It doesn't change a damn thing."_

"_But-"_

"_You promised me you wouldn't let it make you fall."_

"_I don't want you to." I shake my head slowly, frustratingly wiping away another tear, feeling stupid as hell. "I don't want you to have to go through it. Not after everything you've worked for."_

"_And you think I think that's what's more important here." I can tell he's getting annoyed with me again. "Don't you know me better than that?"_

_I open my mouth to speak but he just cuts me off again._

"_Lindsay Lohan is caught drink-driving with cocaine stashed in her pocket and it's all 'oh, poor Lindsay. Oh poor, sweet, Lindsay.' Private photos of you are released and all this ridiculous shit happens. I'm sorry. Baby, but as far as I'm concerned you've done nothing wrong. And as for my career – apparently doomed to fail because I'm standing by you – I don't give a shit what they say. I fucking need you, woman." I can feel the tears build up again and upon seeing my broken face, he curls his arm around my shoulder and forcefully pulls me against his chest. His other arm envelopes me as I let out a quiet sobs against his shirt; wondering how the fuck I got so lucky. "The press talk bollocks, Ness." He sighs slowly. "But they'll get over it. Lindsay and Paris are still out there to cause endless controversy. They'll forget you and hopefully find us completely boring again. I know it hurts you…" He drifts off to place a kiss against my temple. "But we're getting through it together, okay? And if I hear you trying to suggest breaking up again, I will be forced to hit you with something extremely hard and shiny. Got it?"_

_A smile unknowingly works it way onto my lips. "Yes, Sir."_

"_Good." He sighs again and his body relaxes; keeping me in the same safe and secure position against his chest._

"_You're so goddamn amazing." I utter, closing my eyes and hanging onto him that little bit tighter. "So fucking goddamn amazing…"_

I replay the words in my mind; over and over, trying to see what everybody else sees. But I can't. The words just cut through me and no matter how much I tried to ignore it, all I could do was bite my lip, close my eyes and quicken my pace towards Ashley's car.

"Vanessa." Miley sprints up behind me as I tug harshly on the door handle. "Vanessa."

"Ashley." I ignore her, keeping my blurry eyes on the car door. "Open the car."

Ashley reaches us and presses the car fob, unlocking the doors and allowing me to jump into the front seat.

"Vanessa." Miley says again as she sits herself down in the back seat. "Don't ignore us, girl. We'll keep nagging until you talk."

"You can. I won't." Ashley says nonchalantly, climbing into the driver's seat and putting the car into the ignition. "I don't know how many times I have to go through this with this girl." She points her thumb towards me and shakes her head.

"Ash, they just said they wanted me to die!" I exclaim in annoyance; so frustrated and angry that my best friend could be so nonchalant about this. "They stood there, pointed, called me a slut and said they wanted me dead!"

My emotions and watery eyes do nothing to Ashley's conscience and she just looks at me with that same careless expression. "They're immature girls, Van. They're jealous, immature girls. They can't possibly know what they're saying."

"It's still horrible to hear, Ash." Miley's comforting tone rings in my ear but I know deep down that's not what I need. I need Ashley's bluntness and harshness. Because although right now I don't want to hear it, I know I need to.

Ashley ignores Miley's comment and keeps her angry eyes focused on the road in front of her, her knuckles turning white from her forceful grip on the steering wheel. "Are you over it yet, V?"

"No, I'm fucking not!" I bellow. "How the fuck can I be over someone telling me they wish I was dead?"

"Because you tell yourself just _why_ they're saying something so evil like that!" Her angry tone knocks mine dead and sink back into the seat. "You laugh because they're all stood there in their _'High School Musical' _t-shirts as they say it. They're wearing official merchandise – official merchandise they've bought which effectively puts more money into _your_ bank account. And isn't it fucking hilarious they haven't realised that whilst they're handing our death wishes?"

I stay silent, my eyes transfixed on my lap. Miley is silent in the backseat.

When I don't respond after a two second period, Ashley continues. "Do you need me to call Zac?"

"What?"

"Do I need to call Zac?" She repeats, casting her eyes over to mine.

"What? No!"

Ashley narrows her eyes and gazes briefly to Miley in the backseat. "So that means you're gonna listen to me, right?"

"Ash…"

"Right?"

I let out a loud sigh of defeat, my eyes averting away from Ashley to look out of the car window. I play with my fingers nervously, my breath coming out in small shakes as silence fills the car. I can tell Ashley is annoyed with me and Miley is just plain uncomfortable. She hasn't really ever been around when Ashley turns into the devil, or as she puts it, being cruel to be kind.

"V, I can't hear you…" Ashley presses.

"Can we just forget it?" I plead, my eyebrows furrowing together as I avoid her gaze.

"No, because I can hear you thinking it. They were a bunch of thirteen-year-olds who fancy your boyfriend."

"It's not like I blame them for fancying him!" I exclaim, a small part of my voice carrying a hint of pride. "I just don't see why I'm the bad guy in all of this. I couldn't help falling for him." I feel Miley lean forward in her seat behind me and she wraps her arms around my neck tightly, pressing her cheek against the back of the head of my seat. I curl my fingers around her wrist gratefully, needing a girly hug desperately right now.

Ashley sighs and I feel her anger slowly slipping from her. "V, you know to people like those girls…" she drifts off. "You know that to them, no girl is ever going to be good enough for Zac." Her voice is light, almost playful; a complete contrast to that only five minutes before. I gaze at her confused. "It's like to us no girl is ever going to be good enough for Matt Damon." She shoots me a smirk and I return it in understanding. "You've been there. You've looked at pictures of Matt and his girlfriend and thought 'you bitch!'."

"Yeah." I nod with an obvious grin. "But I never hated her. And I never wished her to be dead."

Ashley shrugs. "So these girls are over-dramatic. They're obsessing too much over Zac. There's nothing really you can do about that. Except ignore it and get on with life."

"I've never been hated before, Ash. I never thought anyone could _really hate_ someone. I thought it was all a myth."

"You're naïve."

"I know!" I answer a little too harshly than intended. "I never thought I could fall for someone and then get hated for it."

Ashley shrugs nonchalantly as she parks up outside my house. "So end it."

"What?"

"End it. Like you tried to all those months ago and Zac stopped it. You knew there would be backlash, V. You said so yourself before you guys went public. Yeah, there have been people like those girls; people who say the most cruellest and hurtful things about you and to you. There are people who, let's face it, need to get back to reality and have a swift kick up the ass. But you can't kick every single person's ass who makes an evil comment."

"I know, Ash. It just hurts."

"I know it does." Her tone raises; sympathy being the farthest thing from her voice. "Do you not think it hurts Zac too?"

"Well, I-"

"That it doesn't upset him that a small majority of his 'fans' are writing horrible things about his girlfriend? Do you honestly think it doesn't upset him?"

"Oh, come on." I roll my eyes in a guilty manner. "I know he gets upset, but-"

"But, nothing. He gets upset, V. Probably even more than you do. But he ignores it because he knows no-one will ever understand you guys. He doesn't get worked up over those nasty comments because he knows the truth. Seriously, is he worth all this to you?"

My mouth hangs open in shock, my eyes bulge. "What the fuck? Ash, how can you even ask me something like that? Of course he is!"

A playful smirk erupts on her face and Miley's grip around my neck tightens. "Just checking." She smiles.

"_Just checking?_" I'm becoming beyond hysterical. "You are one of the few people who really know us together. How the fuck can you just sit there and ask me something so goddamn…_hurtful? _Aren't you supposed to be my fucking best friend or something?"

"If I wasn't your best friend, I'd be sat here saying 'oh poor, Vanessa; are you alright, Vanessa? Oh, don't cry, Vanessa'. If I wasn't your best friend, I wouldn't be telling you how it is. Truth of the matter is there are always going to be bitchy, jealous teenagers out there just waiting for you and Zac to fuck up and here you are letting them get to you. If you keep letting them get to you, eventually you will fuck up. And then you'll feel more hurt than you do now over those kids." Her eyes narrow at me and my boiling anger goes down rapidly. I know she's only yelling at me for my own good; because she knows how damn stubborn I am and that the only way to get through to me properly is to yell at me or shock me with some deluded comment like she has just done. And if she were to sit there and say 'oh poor, Vanessa' I know I'd never take it all in.

I smile softly and feel my cheeks redden. "Stop being fucking right all the time, Bitch."

"Stop being so fucking stubborn all the time, Bitch." She shoots back with a playful slap. "Then I wouldn't have to."

I feel Miley's arms relax around my neck and she drops them back down. "You guys are scary when you fight."

"We're not fighting." Ashley shrugs, finally switching off the ignition. "It's just the only way to get through that thick skull of hers."

"Yeah, thanks, Ash." I roll my eyes and snort ungracefully.

Miley lets out a long sigh. "Then I don't ever wanna get caught up between you guys fighting. And, V?"

"Hmm?"

"Don't fuck it up with Zac. I'll lose all faith in love if you do."

I chuckle at my friend; turning around in my seat to face her. "Okay, Miles. I'll make it work with him… just for you!" I joke and poke my tongue out at her. "And before any of you ask; no, I'm not gonna let jealous fans break us up either. I can't help it if it hurts though."

"It hurts because you let it hurt. Don't." Ashley's phone vibrates and she pulls it from her bag, reading the text message which, from the smile on her face, Miley and I can determine its Jared.

"Simple as, is it?"

"No. But just ignore it. And if you feel yourself getting hurt over it then just remember why they're saying it. It's because you have a hot boyfriend that they want and can't have." Miley fills in for Ashley and Ashley winks at her in thanks. Not a second later and Ashley is switching the car ignition back on.

"Jared just messaged me. They're all at Corbin's. Apparently they're getting bored with their 'guy time' and they want us all to go round."

"Aah, sweet." Miley jokingly gushes. "They're missing us already; how cute."

I smile widely as Ashley reverses back out of my drive and heads in the direction of Corbin's house. The hurt from the last half hour suddenly leaves me and I smile gratefully to no-one in particular as butterflies erupt in my stomach at the prospect of seeing my boyfriend in the next ten minutes. It's got to be crazy feeling this way… we've been together nearly three years and I'm still feeling this way over just seeing him for no particular reason at all? Maybe it's just because he's worth it. He's worth everything.

As much as I hate to admit it, Tizzy is always right.

And seemingly she's a mind-reader. In the midst of my thoughts, she reaches across the car and takes hold of my hand, winking humorously at me and I shoot her a grateful smile back.

_As soon as Kenny called out "Everybody take five!" the entire cast had stampeded off set and straight to their dressing rooms to hydrate themselves with water or, in Corbin's case, stock up his stomach full of chocolate fudge brownies. _

_There hadn't been much talking on set today. Everything had been tense; the subject about how we only had two more days of filming left had been avoided at all costs. No one really wanted to admit this fantastic rollercoaster was coming to an end; that after Kenny called out the not-so-eagerly waited "That's a wrap!" we'd all be leaving Utah individually and heading back to the boredom of normality. _

_Zac and I bounded away from the gym and outside to cool off – the endless dancing was seriously starting to take its toll. Dancing the same routine for three straight days isn't nice. At least we had a dialogue scene coming up where we could rest our feet for more than two minutes at a time. The red shoes currently sitting on my feet had been re-named "the devil shoes" due to their constant need to give me blisters. _

"_Water." Zac breathes, unscrewing the lid on his water bottle at a fast rate before literally pouring it into his mouth. "Need. Water."_

_I fold my arms; the light breezy Utah chill running over my bare arms and shoulders. As determined as I am that I'm stealing this red dress once we've wrapped, I can't help but wish I'm wearing something warmer at this moment in time. _

_Zac's okay though; sweating like a pig he may be, but he looks so… now what's the word? I grin to myself as 'sexy' comes to mind as I let my eyes wander up and down. He looks so absolutely sexy in that basketball gear. Maybe he should steal that…? I sure can hope so. Or drop a few hints._

"_Slow down." I giggle, grasping a tighter hold of the battered film script in my hand and moving to sit down next to him on the bench. "It's not like we've been dancing _all_ day."_

_Zac shoots me an evil glare and pops the lid back on the bottle before offering what's left to me. "You know dancing is not my thing. And neither is basketball." He pauses. "Well, it is but I suck at it. Which in this purpose makes it _not_ my thing. I have to do both. Training and filming… _both._ It's fucking tiring and I'm…" A grin breaks out of his face and his head falls dramatically on my shoulder. "I'm tired." _

"_Aww." I chuckle and bring my arm up and around his neck, patting the side of his face in comfort. "We've only got this final scene to do today… and it's all dialogue."_

"_Dialogue… and no freaking kiss."_

_I roll my eyes. "You can kiss me anytime. Why does it have to be on film?"_

_Zac shrugs. "Just… bummed out. When we got the parts, I hoped there was gonna be a kissing scene. 'Cause, ya know…" his grin widens. "You're hot."_

"_Smooth."_

"_And, like, if you hadn't said yes to me asking you out… and you turned around and said I repulsed you or something… I'd still get a kiss out of you because the script said so. So even if you thought I was repulsing and slimy you'd still have to kiss me."_

"_Zac." I laugh, threading my fingers through his hair. "You really know how to ramble, don't you?"_

"_Oh, you love it, Hudgens." He grasps a hold of my hand and laces our fingers together. _

_I giggle again, resting my head on top of his and letting out a tired sigh. As exhausted as I was, I really wasn't ready to leave Utah within the next two days. Being the ultimate tear-jerker that I am, I just know I'm going to be worst out of everybody and when it comes to saying goodbye. And it's not like we're all never going to see each other again… But the thought of not seeing everybody everyday is going to kill me._

_And Zac. Where does that leave me and Zac?_

_We both fall quiet and look around us; taking in the glorious view that Utah has to offer us. I miss my family and friends back home so much… but I know I don't want to leave. Not yet, anyway. _

_As another swift breeze covers us, I shiver slightly and feel Zac chuckle from beside me._

"_What?"_

"_It's summer, Ness. How the hell can you be cold?" He sits up, a grin obvious on his features as he loops an arm around my shoulders and rubs my arm up and down with his hand to warm me up._

"_It's a chilly breeze!" I argue, snuggling into his side and burying my face in his neck. "It can be hot and still have a chilly breeze, you know!"_

"_Yeah, yeah, yeah." I can feel his eyes rolling as I curve my arm over his stomach. I let my body relax, knowing that in a few minutes we'll be called back in to film the next scene. The battered film script lays forgotten by my side; my first instinct, obviously, is to pick it up and suggest we run through our lines quickly. My next thought was to leave it and enjoy myself in Zac's presence. _

_Suddenly everything came crashing down on me all at once. Suddenly everything became clear in my mind. In two days, we would be wrapping up. In two days it would all be over. In two days, we would be packing and heading back to our respective cities. In two days, I'd be saying my goodbye's to Zac._

_We'd just enjoyed an amazing eight weeks as a couple… But what happens now? What happens in the next forty-eight hours? Do we say goodbye and leave it as a goodbye? I hadn't even thought about that day arriving…and we never talked about it…_

"_You're tensing, Hudgens; what's up?" Zac's tired voice causes me to blink a few times before shaking my head and returning to reality. _

"_Nothing…I'm good…"_

_Zac pokes my side and causes me to squeak which subsequently causes him to laugh at me. "Don't lie to me. What's up?"_

"_We're finishing in two days."_

"_Oh, I know." The humour and mischief in his voice dies. "Gonna be weird not seeing everybody everyday. Or not waking up at some ungodly hour of the morning still feeling sore and tired from the day before."_

"_Yeah." I let out a deep gush of breath. "It's gonna be weird." _

"_Too weird."_

"_And…" I swallow loudly. "What about us?"_

"_What about us?" He nudges my head up with his shoulder, almost forcing me to look at him. _

"_Well…" I choose my words slowly and carefully. "You're going back to San Luis Obispo. And I'm…"_

"_Far, far away?" He fills in with a small smile._

"_Yeah." I bite my lip anxiously. "I know we've only been together for like… two months but… I'm not ready. To say goodbye, I mean."_

"_And in what sense did you mean 'saying goodbye'?" Zac frowns at me mockingly. "As in… thanks for the two month slot, V; catch ya later?"_

_I shrug, which drains his humour and he looks at me seriously. _

"_Are you serious?" He asks me in incredulity. "You want us to-"_

"_No!" I interrupt him quickly. "No! That's not what I mean… No!"_

_I see him let out some air in relief before he casts his gaze back to mine. "So, what do you mean?"_

"_I mean…how is this going to work between us? I mean, what are we going to do?"_

_Zac sighs and gestures for me to sit on his lap. In a heartbeat, I'm standing and positioning myself sideways on his lap; my arms looping loosely around his neck. "Ness, it's not like we won't see each other ever again."_

"_I know…"_

"_And we've got promotions to do on this movie so we'll all be together for that."_

"_I know…"_

"_And when its released there will be the odd interviews, cast parties, DVD releases… We'll be seeing each other a lot."_

"_Yeah…" I chew my lip thoughtfully; my spirits only lifted a little. "I know."_

"_So, what's the problem?"_

_I finally cast my gaze to his, staring deep into those pools of blue I know deep inside of me I could drown in forever. "You'll still be in San Luis Obispo. And that's like what? A three hour drive away from me?"_

"_I own a car." He shrugs nonchalantly. I smirk at him and shake my head; annoyed he has an answer for everything._

"_So?" I taunt._

"_So…I own a car. Which enables me to drive. Which enables me to leave San Luis and come and see you. Are you following me so far?" He narrows his eyes playfully and I scoff at his sarcasm. "Hey, and who knows?" He suddenly turns serious. "Maybe this movie might open some more doors for me. I mean, it wasn't meant to be like this. I promised myself after I got rejected from this gig that I'd give up on acting and concentrate on looking towards college. I wasn't meant to get the part."_

"_But you did anyway." It seemed a necessary moment to state the obvious._

"_And I'm fucking glad I did. I know I'm not ready to quit this mad career, and hopefully this movie will be my gateway into other stuff. I don't know…" He drifts off and I sense a small part of his insecurity. Like he's not good enough; like he's not talented enough to make it. "I always had a plan to move around Los Angeles." He looks at me. "Guess I just got more of a reason now."_

"_I'm not telling you to move, Zac. I'm just being stupid. We've seen each other every day since we officially became an item and thought of not was just…weird to me. Its female hormones talking here; of course you know I want to make this work. Long distance or not."_

"_The thought of not seeing you everyday is weird to me too, ya know. Actually, it's pretty freaky." He laughs a little. "Because I've not felt like this in like… ever."_

_My breathing hitches; the sincerity and determination in his eyes making my heart thump wildly against my chest and my stomach knot tightly. And something I've never felt before starts to slowly but surely run through my veins; take over my mind and soul – it overwhelms me. It overwhelms me to the point that I forget how to breathe._

"_I've still got another year of high school left." Zac continues as though he hasn't just said something so heartfelt, so domineering. As though he hasn't just caused me to suffer from a light, but good feeling, heart attack. "But I can always drive down at weekends and hey, here's to hoping my future audition processes become more successful. Need a well-paying job in L.A."_

"_Zac, you're only seventeen." I breathe slowly._

"_Hey!" He pokes my side jokingly. "Eighteen in October! And that's not far away!"_

"_Fine, fine." I roll my eyes in mock defeat. "But, still, you can't possibly know what you want."_

"_I want you. Is that not enough?"_

_I open my mouth to speak; to at least breathe but I find I can't. Kenny's demands for our return back to the set fills my ears and I inwardly curse at the interruption. I feel I'm losing control of everything; of my actions, of my mind, of my feelings. _

_And as Chucky jokingly pulls me off Zac's lap and flips me over his shoulder, I don't brake out into girlish giggles. Instead I lift my head to see Zac slowly following us, rubbing the back of his neck nervously and trying to hide the bright red tint on his cheeks that closely matched the colour of my dress._

"_Here you go, Girly." Chucky finally lowers me to the ground in front of Kenny who is flicking through the script._

"_Hey." Kenny smiles upon seeing mine Zac's re-entry. "You guys know the scene right?" We nod slowly, simultaneously. "Okay!" He calls out to the rest of the cast and extras. "The Wildcats have just won the championship games… I want you all screaming… all cheering…" His over-enthusiastic voice drowns out my head and I glance over at Zac, who by now, was thumbing through Kenny's script, memorising his lines for the last time. _

_I don't know what it is that I want to say to him. I don't even know what it is I'm feeling right now. But whatever it is, it's something unbelievable, something so majorly huge that I'm scared I'll lose control completely. _

_But if I do happen to lose it, I know that only good things will come out of it. _

_I don't know how I'm managing to function. Maybe my brain is on autopilot because as soon as Kenny shouts "Action!" I'm involuntarily stepping into the role of Gabriella Montez – a large cheesy grin is plastered on my face as I skip through the gym setting towards Zac who has already stepped into his Troy Bolton role._

"_Congratulations, Wildcat." My mind isn't where it should be; yet I'm reading the lines perfectly – acting just how Kenny wanted me to act even though I hadn't been paying attention to him. Zac swings me around in his arms and grips my waist – in a manner appropriate for a Disney production and I don't even realise Corbin has missed his cue._

_All I can feel is Zac. _

_And the complete destruction of all my self-control. As soon as he kisses me, I know. I just know. _

_I don't feel like a naïve sixteen-year-old anymore. Not when he holds me tightly; both of us ignoring the nervous coughs surrounding us. Not when he kisses me feverishly, passionately, yet sweetly… like nothing I've ever experienced before. I pour everything I wanted to say to him in the kiss…just showing him as much as I could… unable to speak; unable to breathe._

_It sounds cliché and it sounds corny. But I just know._

"_Um…guys…" _

_My eyes crack open; Kenny's chuckling tone bringing me back into reality. Zac's lips are still moving against mine, and my lack of control isn't helping me to put a stop to it._

_It's Corbin who shifts over slowly, a grin plastered on his cocky-looking face as he separates our bodies with a push. "Woah. Time out. Time out."_

_Beaming as red as a traffic light, Zac and I avoid glancing at the amused cast members, extras and crew. _

"_I…um…" Zac starts, backing away from Corbin's laughter and looking at his sneakers. "You want us to run it again?"_

_Kenny's smirk is taunting, his chuckles he's so obviously trying to keep at bay escaping none-the-less. "No, Zac." He answers slowly and I fold my arms tightly across my chest. "No, this time I actually want you guys to do the scene properly."_

"_Yeah." Corbin butts in cheerfully, throwing an arm around Zac's shoulders. "No kissing in this movie. Period. And if there was, guys." He looks to me then back to Zac in warning. "I'm sure there would be no tongue in a Disney movie."_

"_Dude, shut the fuck up." Zac is clearly embarrassed as he lightly throws Corbin's arm away. "I just…forgot, okay?"_

"_You forgot?" I scoff, throwing an accusing pointed finger in Corbin's direction. "I think _you_ forgot, Bleu! You're meant to stop the kissing and you didn't stop the kissing!"_

"_Eh…she's right…" Kenny throws in._

_Corbin's eyebrows shoot up his forehead. "So, I missed my cue? So what? Everybody does it! And anyway, you still shouldn't have kissed! It's not like it's saving the mistake or anything seen as though it wasn't even suitable for young audiences!"_

"_Okay, guys." Kenny laughed heartily and claps to gain our attention. "Let's run through this again. Except this time… no missing cues and no kissing."_

_My flushed face rises and I meet Zac's gaze. He shoots me a boyish grin and I return it. He turns to walk away but something inside of me causes me to reach out of him and grasp his wrist._

"_Just so you know… I feel it too."_

_I know, you see. I just know._

I can't help but laugh as Miley, Ashley and I enter Corbin's apartment and are greeted with cheers, over-enthusiastic yelling and general guy merriment. Zac, Jesse, Corbin and Jared are all crowded around the wide-screen television surrounded by game boxes and about five different game consoles.

Super Mario Kart is gracing the screen and Zac and Jared are yelling obscenities to each other with Corbin and Jesse hollering their support behind them as they tap forcefully at their controllers; battling for the lead.

"GO!" Jared yells as Zac overtakes him and screams his victory.

"YES!"

"NO!"

"WOO! BYE, BYE, MURILLO!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"FUCK!"

"EAT MY SUPER MARIO DUST!"

"YOU BASTARD!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

I chuckle and sneak up behind Zac; carefully wrapping my arms around his neck. "Hey, Baby."

"PAUSE!" He calls over all the hysteria and presses the 'pause' button on the game.

"What the-?" Jared calls out just as Ashley gives him her own greeting.

"KISS!" Zac grins in my direction and I place a quick kiss on his lips before his attention turns back to the screen. "GO!"

"NO!" Jared calls out. "I wasn't ready!" He pulls away from Ashley and curses loudly when he veers off course and Zac laughs triumphantly.

I chuckle from my position behind him as with each corner, he leans his body in the appropriate direction – even though he knows that it'll have absolutely no effect on his Mario Kart. I can't help but screech loudly as he passes the finish line and Jared buries his head in his hands in complete despair as 'game over' flashes over his side of the screen.

Zac leaps up with an almighty cheer before spreading out his arms and running around in small circles around the room. Corbin and Jesse pat Jared's back in sheer sympathy whilst Ashley coos and pretends to comfort him in a serious manner.

"Dude." Jesse shakes his head helplessly. "You took on the Efron. Never take on the Efron."

"My life is over." Jared wails. "He'll never let me forget this."

I sit on the floor amused as Zac continues to holler out victorious, the look of sheer bliss and disbelief radiating off his features as he starts waving his arms frantically in the air above him.

"I am the Champion. _I am the Champion!" _He starts to sing, pointing at Jared's embarrassed face as Corbin and Jesse both bury their faces in their hands. "No time for losers 'cause I am the Champion… _Dum! Dum! Dum! ... _Of…_Super-Mario-Kart!_"

"Please," Jared begs pathetically. "Please, stop."

"Please." Zac stops jumping and winks in my direction. "You're just jealous because I rule all and you suck."

"I'm gonna have to disagree…" Miley puts in with light sarcasm.

Zac ignores her and carries on regardless. "Now, I just need to find something to use as my trophy whilst I do my super-cool, Super Mario Champion speech."

"Oh no." Corbin sighs loudly as Zac heads in the direction of the bathroom. "Not a super-cool, Super Mario Champion speech…" As I laugh harder at my boyfriend's antics, Corbin shoots me a death glare and bangs his fist into Jared's shoulder. "Dude, you said you could beat him! You _promised_ you would!"

"I… let him win." Jared replies unconvincingly, rubbing his shoulder where Corbin had punched him. Gazing down at Ashley's bemused face, he smiles weakly. "Do you still love me even though I got defeated by… _him_?"

"Uh… your macho status has gone down a few notches." Ashley teases and winks at me. "Because, obviously, playing Super Mario tests your strength, your heart… your complete and utter status as a man." Jared pouts and I laugh loudly again before Jesse turns to Corbin, looking disgusted.

"Dude, we've gotta defeat him. There's got to be someone out there who could defeat him…"

"Or," Corbin's eyes light up. "Or you could murder him brutally and relieve our pain?"

As Jesse's own eyes light up and he grins, I put in a playful, pouty "Noo!" but it goes unnoticed.

"Will you be my number one witness in court?"

"If you shut him up sooner rather than later, yes."

"A-ha!" Zac walked out of the bathroom holding a bottle of shampoo in one hand and a bottle of lotion in the other. "Which do you think would act more as a suitable trophy as I conduct my soon-to-be award-winning speech?" When everybody groans at him, he turns to me, his eyes shining brightly and I bite my lip to try and refrain my laughter. "Babe? Which one?"

"Hmm…" I put on my best thinking face. "The lotion, Hun. Definitely."

"I'll kill him…" Jared warns. "I seriously will kill him…"

Zac ignores him and stand up on the couch, holding the bottle of lotion aloft as he speaks in a heartfelt way. I try my best to stifle my laughter and instead support him and annoy the others by batting my eyelashes girlishly at him and looking dazed.

"Be quiet, young urchins, while I deliver a spectacular and inspiring speech."

"Oh, inspire us, Oh Great One."

"I'd like to thank my parents…" Zac begins, a spectacular performance involving fake tears and a quivering voice which almost sends the other three guys into a frenzy, Ashley and Miley into a fit of giggles and me into complete and utter hysterics. "…without whom, I would not be here today to accept this title. I'd like to thank Jesse, for being so fucking bad at Super Mario in the first place…"

Jesse groans and throws his head back, promptly placing a newspaper over the top of his face.

"…and then there's Ashley. Dear, dear Ashley who came up with the concept of finding out who could be the ultimate gaming god. Without Ashley's fantastically brilliant and completely inspiring ideas, I certainly would not be standing here now. On this couch. With this bottle of lotion." He sniffled for effect. "It really is an honour."

Ashley beams but cowers when Jared sends her a menacing look.

"…I'd like to thank Corbin especially. His determination to beat me only making this win so much sweeter and satisfying. Thank _you_, Corbin."

"Fuck _you_, Efron."

"I love you too. And I'd like to thank Vanessa for making me those gorgeous cheese toasties. Without which, I would suffer greatly. And if I suffered greatly, I would not be here to beat Corbin, Jesse and Jared effortlessly at Super Mario."

Corbin looks over to me in disgust. "What _does_ she see in him?"

"She's obviously gone retarded. I didn't want to say anything before because I thought it would be rude." Jesse removes the newspaper and looks at Corbin in despair. "She needs help. Our help."

"Uh huh. I think the main patient is right here."

Zac bounces back down on the couch, a satisfied sigh escaping him as he looks at his lotion bottle turned trophy fondly. "I am superior and I rule."

"A memorable moment."

"It's going down in history as we speak." Corbin dejectedly switches off the console and flicks through the television channels.

Zac falls back against the pillows, propping his feet up on Corbin's head and laughing hysterically when a frustrated and annoyed Corbin shook them off. "Don't you want to do your loser speech?"

"If you want to die horribly." I can't help but laugh at Corbin's response as he finally settles on watching 'Spongebob Squarepants'.

"Oh, Babe." Zac sighs tiredly. "Baby, Baby, Baby." He gestures for me to climb up onto the couch with him, which I do in a heartbeat. I straddle his waist, my legs circling his body and my arms looping around his neck as he dusts feather-like kisses along my jawline. "You're going to miss me next week."

"Hmm…" I sigh, my head resting on his shoulder and my face burying in his neck. "Are you not going to miss me?"

His arms envelope my waist and he brings me closer to his body. "Eh. Might Do." He chuckles when I slap his bicep. I pick up the lotion bottle that's lying by his side and inspect it.

"Neutrogena? Got thing you're using a product I'm fronting, Baby."

"I know." He smirks against my temple. "I'm always thinking, you see. Always thinking."

"You should get your name engraved on it or something." I laugh, trying to sound serious at his victorious win. "Like…with a sharpie or something."

"Or you could take it to Texas with you and then you'll always have something to look at and think of me while you're away."

I lift my head up slowly to look at him, my eyebrows furrowed and a bemused smirk plastering itself on my face. "A bottle of lotion?"

"Why the hell not?" He curls his hand round the back of my head, tangling his fingers into my hair and slowly pulling me towards him. "We could call it our love lotion."

"You're officially scaring me."

"But you love it, right?"

"Um…" I pretend to think it over. "No."

"You. Suck." He pokes his tongue out before cheekily slipping it into my mouth, ignoring the grunts and groans emitting from where everybody else was sitting on the floor. I kiss him back eagerly; my Super Mario Kart champion of a boyfriend. My heroic Nintendo King. Who can kick all butt in an effortless manner.

When we pull away for air, I hold onto him tightly, turning my head towards Ashley who's sitting there, giving me her best 'I told you so' look and Miley who's sat there looking very pleased with the situation.

Maybe Tisdale really is all-seeing and all-knowing. Maybe I should sit back, shut up and listen to her every once in a while because _just maybe_ every once in a while she's right. Sure, she may be yelling at me like some deranged devil but she's right. For me to take in what people say; to listen to hurtful remarks of poisonous jealousy and then to get upset over it is preposterous. I have to remember why they're saying these things; why they're thinking these things. And ninety-nine percent of the time, it's all to do with Zac. It's all to do with being the girl who just happened to fall for a guy and wonder what the hell she did in a past life to deserve someone so goddamn amazing. It's about being the girl who doesn't really want to know what she did to deserve him, she just wants to thank whatever fateful gods are up there for allowing her to find him and for him to want her back.

Zac presses a deep kiss to my cheek and gives me his infamous 'you okay?' expression.

I'm more than fucking okay. Newsflash: I'm on top of the world. I nod my head vigorously and press my lips back to his; feeling my stomach flutter as his hands run over my thighs and up my sides before finally tangling in my hair; pushing my head closer to his to enable me in that position. Escaping from his embrace is going to be tricky come the day I have to leave for Austin.

People can say what the hell they like; when they like. They can think what they want… but they'll never understand the truth.

It's too much for them to handle.

Zac and I being happy is too much for them to handle.

But it's all okay; it's all good. We know what's real and that's all that matters.

They can tell me what it is they think they know…

…And I'll just tell them they have no fucking idea.


	7. Losing Control

Seven: Losing Control

"_**I think that they're perfect for each other." – Corbin Bleu**_

**It's at the exact moment when I sneakily and successfully stuff another shirt belonging to Zac in my suitcase that I debate becoming a full-time burglar because, you know, I'm just too damn good at this.**

**Well, I would. If, you know, there wasn't a law against you breaking into other people's homes and stealing their possessions. **

**I guess I'm going to have to find another useful talent. A legal one anyhow.**

**I'm unable to suppress a grin as I zip up my suitcase again and place it on the floor. As I stand up again, I briefly contemplate taking another hat but decide against it upon hearing Zac walking around in the next room, humming along to an unfamiliar tune.**

**So in all, I've managed to take four more shirts and three hats. But that number will increase by tomorrow morning for sure. I haven't yet mentioned to him that I will be taking the shirt I'm currently wearing…along with the one he's currently wearing – my Oscar-winning line of "…but, Baby, it smells like you. And we're going to be apart for at least three months and I'm going to miss you so much…" – insert Oscar-winning pout and battling of eyelashes here – "…can I not just take this **_**one**_**? Please?" Insert teasing kiss and more pouting here. **

**Of course, it gets to the point when you land in a foreign country days later and your boyfriend who is thousands of miles away calls you and demands to know where his best shirt is and you try your hardest not to lie as you look down and realise you are indeed **_**wearing**_** his best shirt. **

**Upside is that you're thousands of miles away so he can't exactly jump into his car and take it back off you.**

**Downside is that you're thousands of miles away and he can't see your pout, your battling eyelashes and is unable to receive a teasing kiss from across the sea. So you **_**really**_** have to put your mind into a damn good excuse. But then, all that comes back out of it is "…but, Baby, it smells just like **_**you**_**. And I miss you **_**so much**_**…" **

**I check my watch quickly and sigh… in exactly six hours, I'll be leaving for Austin, Texas. In a week's time, Zac will be leaving for London, England. Then the Isle of Man. Then New York… and then… I start to realise that in the next couple of months, I'm not even going to know where in the world he's going to be. Hell, he won't even know where I'll be – I'll be travelling so much between Texas and home that I'm not sure even I'll know where I'll be at any certain point.**

**I run my hand over my tired face and sigh. It's ten o'clock and in all truth, I really should be getting ready for bed. My alarm will be ringing in an annoying tone at four AM; frustrating the hell out of me to move away from Zac and get out of bed. What was with early morning flights anyway? Shouldn't they be illegal or something?**

"**Ness?"**

"**Yeah?" I call out in response; slowly making my way out of the bedroom.**

"**Did you pack the entire room?" **

**I scoff and roll my eyes as I walk into the main room where Zac is sprawled out on the couch, flicking through the television channels. "Almost. I packed your bed. That okay?"**

"**Eh." He shrugs nonchalantly as I fall beside him, picking at the hem of my – well, his – shirt. "And you've decided to steal my clothes. What happened? Did you 'conveniently' forget to pack your pyjamas again?" He makes air quotations and grins in my direction; knowing that I never pack pyjamas when I'm spending a night at his place. Most of the time there's no need for them… so why waste space? **

"**What?" I feign innocence, pulling my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. "I just saw it… and it smelt like you. And I'm leaving in six hours, so-"**

"**Oh, God." Zac cuts me off and shoots me a knowing glare. "How many have you taken this time?"**

**Okay, so maybe I'm not in the top five of the Best Burglar category. **

**And maybe that Oscar-winning line is getting old…**

"**Hey! I resent that comment!"**

"**You resent it, do you?" He cocks an eyebrow mockingly in my direction. "It's not okay for me to make a comment you resent but it's **_**perfectly**_** fine for you to steal my clothes?"**

"**I don't steal them!" I'm officially offended my boyfriend has just implied I'm some sort of… **_**burglar. **_**"I resent that comment too!"**

**Zac reaches over and pokes me in the side, causing me to squeak involuntarily. "So if you don't steal them, what do you do? Because you don't borrow them. Borrowing means to return them after you've used them, and I don't recall you ever returning any of my clothes over the past two and a half years."**

**I open my mouth to retort but find nothing comes out as my mind casts to my closet at home, filled to the brim with layers upon layers of Zac's shirts and hats. "I…" My mouth closes again and I stubbornly turn my gaze away from Zac's triumphant face. "…I do **_**so**_** return them."**

**Okay, that was lame.**

"**You've gotten shirts back that I've **_**borrowed.**_**" I carry on regardless; a small voice in the back of my mind telling me I really should shut up before I dig myself into a deeper hole. As ever, I'm ignoring it. **

"**Yeah. Only because when I'm at your place I go out of my way to find them in that jungle you refer to as a closet. You don't actually come to me, shirt in hand, and say "Zac, Baby, I am returning **_**your**_** shirt. Thank you **_**so much**_** for allowing me to take it even though I would have taken it anyway if you'd said no"." **

"**I…" my mouth closes involuntarily again and I still ignore the incessant part of my brain yelling at me to find a way of changing the subject. "Shut up."**

**Throwing an arm around my shoulders as he lets out a loud laugh of victory, Zac pulls me to his side. My arm falls across his stomach and my head rests gently against his chest, basking in what little time we have together before I have to leave. "You're a funny girl, Vanessa. A funny girl."**

"**Funny as in 'funny har-har'; or funny as in plain weird?" **

**Zac places a small kiss in my hair, laughter still radiating from him. "A bit of both. A perfect mixture of both actually. And that's a compliment, so no slapping!" My raised hand falls back against his stomach and he chuckles at my tired actions. I close my eyes, a small smile forming perfectly on my lips as I sigh contentedly; feeling a strong urge to just fall asleep with him on the couch instead of in bed. **

**His fingers kneed my head softly, trying to grasp my attention. "Ness."**

"**Hmm?"**

**A short pause. I can almost feel his smile as I snuggle deeper against him. "How many?"**

**My eyes snap open and my sigh is less content and more frustrated. "Why do you want to know?" I close my eyes again.**

**He snorts ungracefully and pats my cheek. "Because funnily enough, I'd like to know where my own clothes are."**

"**You've got a load in your closet and drawers and… **_**a tiny, small, incy-wincy **_**select few in my suitcase."**

"**Plus the thousands others still in **_**your**_** closet."**

"**Uh huh."**

"**Van, seriously. At the rate you're going I'm going to end up walking around in my pants because of the lack of clothing."**

"**I'm sure a lot of girls wouldn't mind. I wouldn't mind." I shrug, an evil grin plastering on my face though I know he can't see it. "And anyhow, when all your shirts and hats are in my possession, I'll be making a start on your pants too so you won't have any clothing at all."**

"**Is this some creepy, top-secret mission you've got going on to make me a full-time nudist?"**

"**Oh, Baby." I sigh dramatically, my grip tightening around his stomach. "You got me. I'm busted. Nothing gets past you, does it?"**

"**Well, how would you feel if I took all your clothes?"**

**I lift my head with an obvious smirk; tiredness momentarily leaving me as I rest my chin on his shoulder and press a kiss to his jawline. "That's okay, Baby. If that's what floats your boat; you do it. You wanna get into the whole cross-dressing scene then that's up to you. But I must warn you you'll lose your heartthrob status almost instantly and you'll find yourself single approximately ten seconds after you put on one of my dresses. I'll feed you a very unconvincing 'it's not you; it's me' line and then I'll be gone – hopefully somewhere involving Johnny Depp and a pirate ship."**

**Rolling his eyes dramatically, Zac leans his head against mine and sighs; his grasp around my shoulders tightening and holding me closer. "You've got one serious death wish, Hudgens."**

**I give off a girlish giggle, kissing his cheek hard which does nothing to muffle my chuckles. How the hell am I supposed to get through the next couple of months without him? Sure, we've done it before… one time for longer period of time but your foolish and stupid female thoughts can drive you crazy at the best of times. And it's not like I don't trust him. It's just… **_**stupid**_** thoughts that like to consume your mind when you're sitting thousands of miles away from one another and wondering whether the love of your life has found someone hotter, younger, sexier, cleverer, more stylish, funnier and classier than you are. And that as soon as you're reunited, he's going to turn to you and say, "hey, Baby. We had a good run… But don't you think we just grew apart?"**

**Am I being too overdramatic? Perhaps. **

**But it's those evil female thoughts that I know will be taunting me for the next couple of months. **

"**You love me anyway." I sigh and close my eyes again. My comment half-joking, half-serious. Just testing the waters. **

**I know he hasn't found anyone hotter, younger, sexier, cleverer, more stylish, funnier and classier in the last twenty-four hours but there's no harm in checking, is there?**

"**Yeah, I do." Zac yawns; his fingers tangling through the knots in my hair. "And it can be such a pain in the ass."**

**My eyes snap open again and I lift my head to look at him, my brows furrowed and an unimpressed glint in my eyes. "Oh, you say the sweetest things to me." I'm deadpanned.**

"**Oh, you know what I mean," he sings to me playfully, pressing his nose to mine so gently I wonder if I've imagined it. "Your twenty-four hour cuteness always puts me off the topic at hand – for example, the fact that you've taken to steal my clothes. You're going to be leaving for Texas with half a dozen of my shirts whether I like it or not basically. And it's all to do with your damn twenty-four hour cuteness."**

**I smirk teasingly, brushing my nose back and forth against his; swallowing the lump that has formed in my throat – time, my now biggest enemy. "Well," I answer huskily. "Maybe you need to get yourself a girlfriend who doesn't put you off with twenty-four hour cuteness. Maybe you should date a troll or something."**

**His eyes bore into mine, no longer showing that mischievous glint I love so much. They show something else; something I don't even want to decipher for fear I'd never see it again. "A troll?" He muses with a small smile, causing me to let out a strangled moan when he purposely brushes his lips back and forth over mine. "Maybe a troll wouldn't steal my clothes 'cause, you know, they're tiny."**

"**Babe." I grin. "That's a hobbit. Hobbits are small."**

"**Trolls can be small."**

"**Yeah. In the midget troll world. But generally they're huge buffoons."**

**Zac laughs hysterically; the brief romantic mood ruined by mentions of trolls and hobbits. I know my eyebrows together in confusion, wondering just what in the hell was so funny. "Did you just say buffoon?"**

**I tilt my head back slightly. "I might have done."**

"**Cute." He nods in approval, his fingers climbing up my back and back into my hair. He's worse than I am when it comes to playing with hair. "So I have the choice of dating a troll – a big **_**buffoon**_** who doesn't steal my clothes because they'll be too small for him**_**-her!**_**"**

"**Nice save!"**

**Zac winks. "Or I have the choice of dating a cute little… **_**kitten**_**…" I scoff. "…who does steal my clothes but it's okay anyway because she looks so hot and sexy in them…" He leans his face back towards mine, that familiar glint in his eyes and smile dancing on his lips. **

**Raising an eyebrow slowly and knowingly, I tilt my face further from his. "What are you after? Something involving a bedroom, perchance?"**

"**It's a compliment!" I giggle softly seeing that he looks genuinely offended. "What? I can't make a compliment without wanting something in return?"**

"**Earlier you were pretending to be pissed that I **_**borrow**_** your clothes. Now you're saying I look hot in them… and apparently I'm a baby cat. You want something."**

**There's a pause as I look at him intently, playfully. His smile only widens and his eyes only twinkle more as I can tell he's trying to worm his way out of this one. After a short while of not-so-hard thinking, his eyes finally cast back to mine. "Is a cheese toastie out of the question?"**

"**You're impossible!" I roll my eyes and press my mouth to his briefly before standing up and straightening out my shirt and making my way towards the kitchen. I guess I just know him too well – after almost three years together we're both sitting in our own little comfort zone – and it's the kind of zone where no one can enter unless you have an exclusive Zac and Vanessa V.I.P pass. It's the kind of zone that the tabloids are trying with all their power to break into; to demolish if possible… and sometimes I let myself wonder what would happen if such an action were to take place. What if they break into it and attempt to scrutinize every part of us? Or what if they succeed in demolishing it? The press are powerful aren't they? Do they have more strength than us? Do the best things in life really last forever?**

**My thoughts are causing me to get frustrated and vent out the anger into the poor block of cheese I'm currently grating. I don't know why I let my mind wonder to things like that. Sometimes I just can't help it. Sometimes I just like to block out certain situations going on around me and focus on the worst-case scenario in a pathetic attempt to assure myself things could be worse. See, in the early hours of tomorrow morning, I'll be saying goodbye to Zac for about three months whilst we're both dotted on either side of the world filming; but my mind is thinking about situations and scenarios where he'd wake up one day and realise he doesn't want me after all or imagining the headlines that would grace the newspapers and tabloids on the day where the press actually break that protective barrier around us and destroy everything we have together. **

**See, there are worst things than saying goodbye for three months.**

**He could sit up, shake his head and think **_**'what the fuck am I doing with **_**her?**_** Am I retarded?' **_

**I let out a long, shaky sigh as my stupid hormones make me link the two scenarios together to spawn the ultimate worst-case scenario: **_**"Van, Baby, while I was apart from you for three months, I was doing some thinking…"**_

**I hate my brain.**

**It truly sucks ass.**

**Zac's socked feet paddle on the hard kitchen floor and I slow my brutal grating; desperate not to have that conversation tonight. It's not just the fact that I'm the worst liar known to mankind; it's the fact that I just can't do it to him. Plus the slight reality that all the acting skills in the world wouldn't allow me to get anything past Zac. I have something on my mind, he knows. I'm upset, he knows. He has these weird-but-wonderful magical powers that I just can't seem to get control of. And in any circumstance, I'm not sure I want to.**

**His arm circles my waist from behind and I smile as his other hand brushes my hair away from my neck so he can put tantalising kisses there. I feel myself melt back against his body and I drop the contents from my hands to place one over his on my stomach and the other to wrap around his neck, giving him better access. He tilts my chin upwards, skimming his fingertips down my throat slowly as I let out a soft groan at his sensual actions. His tongue teases the base of my neck; sliding over that spot I know he knows pleasures me to the max. As I let myself fall almost limp against him, his hand that's pressed against my stomach latches around me tighter, pulling me up against him. I entwine my fingers with his, the other hand making a tight fist in his hair as I bite my bottom lip with intensity when he starts sucking on my neck lustfully. **

**I whimper softly in spite of myself when his mouth leaves my neck and his breath washes over my ear. "You okay?"**

**I blink and shake my head slowly, knowing that as soon as I go to speak, I'll start crying in that girly way; henceforth ruining what time we have left together before I have to leave. I turn my face to his and shake my head again as we lock eyes. "Don't." I whisper over his features. "Don't because I can't do it right now." **

**I can see the look of confusion turn into one of more understanding; almost as though he was thinking the same thoughts. I fuse our lips together with no thought to anything else happening around us. Zac's other hand drops to my waist, gripping me firmly as I brush my tongue along his bottom lip, desperately seeking entrance so I can just drown. He grants it willingly as I turn in his arms, looping both my arms around his neck and drawing him closer to me – the thought of letting go not even an option. Zac's hands skim down my sides, along my legs; dragging the shirt over my skin and resting his hands comfortably beneath the garment against my upper thighs.**

**I try with everything that's inside of me to pull him closer; somewhere in the depths of my mind I know that that action is no longer possible. Zac smiles against my mouth; the break in kiss allowing me to take in a large gulp of air that my lungs so desperately need. I tilt my face back towards his, frantically needing more; not knowing how long it's going to be before we can be like this again. And one tiny part located in the back of my mind adding the dreaded **_**'if' **_**we get to be like this again. **

**Zac tilts his head back from mine everytime I get closer to his mouth and I moan softly to show my frustrations. He smiles at me, moving his hands down to my backside as he bends his knees and lifts me up onto the counter in one sweep. He stands between my legs, his hands lifting to frame my face. **

**I gaze at him longingly, the need to have him closer to me growing by the second. He pierces his eyes into mine and every part of my body is at his command; my own control slipped away the moment he had pressed his lips to my neck. **

**My head falls to a forty-five degree angle and I lick my lips in preparation for his onslaught. But he won't release me from his stare. His thumbs graze over my cheekbones; his touch so feather-like as though I'm some delicate antique. My eyelids flutter at the touch, as I dare myself to believe that it's all happening. I feel his thumbs lightly run over my closed lids, his breath hot against my inviting mouth.**

"**I did mean it, you know." He whispers to me but I can still make out the sparkle of humour bouncing frivolously in his voice. I just nod my head slowly, my eyes remaining closed as I don't even take in what he's saying straight away. My focus is on his touch; his fingertips that have buried themselves in my hair; his thumbs that continue to ghost over my cheeks and lips. Such simplicity that causes my body to lose all control; to forget how to function properly. "What I said in there." Zac adds, gently touching my nose with his. "I didn't just say it for a cheese toastie." I nod again, allowing my forehead to drop against his; our faces pressing together with the gentlest of touches. "You're beautiful."**

**At this, my eyes open again. As I lock my gaze with his, my heart swells to ten times its normal size and beats erratically. It's painful. My stomach drops and it feels as though it's dropped a hundred feet before it starts spinning fitfully. Everything I had been thinking only minutes before seems to fade and the fog in my head lifts. Just in those two words, everything just leaves me – my control, my thoughts, my ability to realise that I need to breathe in the oxygen around me to stay alive. Because especially in moments like this, it's just me and Zac. The rest of the world and any natural needs just seem so damn meaningless and useless. **

**When he finally connects our lips, I curl my fingers around his neck, basking in the sheer bliss of the moment. I whimper when he leaves me again but only so he could sprinkle kisses along my jawline and towards my earlobe. I sigh contentedly, a smile dancing on my face as I hold the back of his neck so he can't pull back from my neck. He's staying there forever; I hope he knows it. **

**I'm too caught up in the moment to even realise he's lifted me off the counter. I unconsciously wrap my legs around his waist and press my own gentle kisses to his neck as I feel him walking us to the bedroom. He stops next to the bed, allowing himself to fall backwards until his back hits the mattress with a small thud and my body lands perfectly straddling his. **

**I sit up on his hips, smiling seductively as his finger traces circles on my knee. He's gorgeous. Hair tousled, lips swollen and aching, lust lingering in those pools of blue, chest heaving up and down as he remembers to breathe again. And he's all mine. He's gorgeous and he's mine. Why do I let those thoughts consume me when I know I've got everything I didn't even know I needed? Why don't I ever listen to my Mom or Ashley or even Zac when they tell me to just accept that I got lucky and be happy? I have a hard time accepting that things are just perfect – the fear of losing it all likes to disguise itself as something good; to prepare me for the inevitable it's forced my mind to think is going to happen in the end. **

**I don't recoil and I don't hesitate as he moves his hands to lift the shirt from my body. I throw it carelessly across the room, leaning toward to press my forehead to his. His fingers brush over my shoulders, pushing my bra straps down to hang loosely halfway down my arms. I see lust lingering in his eyes, soon overpowered with realisation and bewilderment.**

"**Babe." He swallows and I frown at him; pushing the bangs if hair away from his eyes. "You know when the doctor said I couldn't have sex for two weeks?"**

**Bam. There it was. Like a bucket of ice cold water being thrown over us. I huff and sit back up, gazing down at my fingers that were currently skimming in small circles on his stomach. "Uh huh." I finally answer darkly. **

**Zac breathes a chuckle as he reaches up and pushes my curls behind my ear tenderly. "What do you think the chances are that he's a compulsive liar?"**

**I try in vain to calm down my breathing, my erratic beating heart. "I'd love to say that the chances are high but let's face it. The universe hates us." I push my bra straps back into their rightful place over my shoulders and look around the floor for my discarded shirt. **

"**Maybe he hated me?" Zac offers and causes me to giggle softly as I wonder whether he's actually being serious. "Maybe he fancied you and was jealous that I have you? Maybe he thought to himself that if he told me we couldn't have sex for the next two weeks, you'd leave me and go to him because he has his own appendix **_**and**_** he can have sex for the next two weeks."**

"**Wow. A fool-proof plan." I swing my leg over his waist and sit down sulkily next to him on the bed; my half-exposed body feeling the chills sweeping around the dimly-lit bedroom.**

"**Or maybe he got me mixed up with the guy who got castrated?"**

"**Don't think so, Baby."**

"**Maybe Ashley is punking me again?"**

"**Ashley knows she'd die a horrible death if she pulled such a prank on us."**

**Zac sighs slowly and brushes his fingers against mine, lacing them loosely as I finally look back down at him. "I'm sorry, Babe."**

**I lie down beside him, resting my head comfortably against his shoulder as he covers my shivering body with the sheets. "It's not your fault." I close my eyes, feeling my hormones slowly start to calm. **

"**Three months." Zac replies, tightening his grip around my waist. I trace my fingers along his defined jawline, sighing at his words and already feeling the torture of the months of separation. "Fuck."**

"**We've done it before."**

"**And it was fucked up that time too. Seriously, I know it's a good idea to take up projects at the same time because then we're both working instead of one being left behind and feeling alone, but it still sucks."**

"**It's a job." I recite as I snuggle deeper into his side, pressing my lips to his chest where my head lies. "What happened to us promising each other to distinguish a line between our personal lives and our work lives?" **

"**Doesn't mean I'm not going to miss you, does it?"**

**I smile at his words and lift my head so I can rest my chin against his chest as I look at him. "You're just gonna miss your clothes and those cheese toasties."**

**Zac scoffs and rolls his eyes tiredly. "Don't be stupid, Van." His hand finds itself back in my hair; his caresses almost lulling me to sleep instantly. "There's that, plus the fact I'm going to be frustrated for the next three months. It's wrong. Wrong on so many wrong levels of wrongness."**

**My seductive smirk returns and my fingers find themselves dancing around his chest in careless shapes and slow speeds. "We'll be calling each other every day – the art of phone-sex will be our best friend for the next few weeks." When he smiles widely and blushes, my fingers disappear up his shirt and my nails rake along his stomach causing him to suck in air through his teeth. I lean forward again, meeting his neck with my lips where it's not my turn to nibble and suck at the exact spot I know will make him squirm in pleasure. There's nothing I don't know about his body – parts I know will motivate me in my teasing moods; parts I know will tickle him mercilessly; parts I know will make him moan in such a way that makes me tingle when I hear it. "As for the frustration we're both feeling right now?" I whisper huskily into his ear before nipping on the lobe. "We're only banned from full-sex. I can help with the rest." I smile against his skin as that familiar moan takes place and my body tingles at the sound. **

**My fingers teasingly make their way lower and lower and I feel nothing but every part of him. **

**Control leaves us. Rational thought just fades away. And I refuse to let my mind taunt me; refuse to let it wonder what the hell I'd do if I ever lost him. **

_**Fuck. Did that just happen? Did that really, honestly, truly just happen?**_

_**Being nominated was more than enough for me. Just being nominated for an Emmy was something that I never contemplated happening in my life. Winning one? Someone upstairs is trying to give me a heart attack.**_

_**Ashley and Monique are squealing so loud, my ears are ringing. Everyone's so excited; faces are lit up and grins are so wide they're sure to split faces in two. I can't even think straight, let alone do anything else. Even with the endless flashing cameras surrounding me, I can't take it all in. I just hold my Emmy award up and stare in any direction that random members of the paparazzi are yelling at me to look in. **_

_**Zac gives Corbin a quick monkey scrub and laughs as Corbin looks annoyed and fixes his hair – to what style, I have no idea. I just thought he woke up every morning and it was naturally like a big, fuzzy hairball. Lucas and Ashley pull their usual extravagant poses; clearly basking in the moment, taking everything in. And here I am standing here like a weird-looking statue – just staring at nothing.**_

_**Monique curls her arm around my shoulder and squeezes me; causing me to blink heavily a few times before looking at her with a small smile. **_

"_**Are you alive?" She calls over the yelling of the paparazzi and the screaming of fans who had previously gathered around the building where the Governors Ball was being held. **_

_**I shrug my shoulders; shifting my hands that are grasped around my award like a vice. I ignore the aches in my wrist – the weight of the Emmy feels like it's getting heavier and heavier with every second that goes by but I can't seem to let it go. Monique bangs my hip lightly with her own; shooting me a wink and a smile as she walks up to Lucas who was proudly holding his Emmy aloft to the endless cheers of fans. **_

_**I feel Zac's hand against my lower back and I look up at him with a small smile as his eyes bore into mine. "So, Vanessa seems to be here in body…just not in spirit." He knocks my forehead lightly with his knuckles and I let out a breathy chuckle at his actions.**_

"_**I'm… stumped." I take in a deep breath, feeling my bottom lip quiver. "Are you believing all of this?"**_

_**Zac shrugs with a playful smile and rubs his hand in small circles against my back. "I've got a strong feeling Tisdale will come up and pinch me hard and I'll wake up. You know, 'cause she's just that mean." I smile again, glancing over his shoulder to Ashley who's currently got her arms wrapped tight around Lucas' neck. Corbin and Monique are still happily posing for photographs and kissing their awards. **_

_**I bite my lip with intensity; emotions overwhelming me as I take in the sights around us – sights that only ever featured in my fantasies when I was younger and hungry for success. Now it was here and it didn't seem real. Because things like this don't happen in real life – at least, not to me anyway. I can see Zac senses my discomfort when he moves my hair back from my face and steps closer, as if shielding me away from the prying eyes. **_

"_**You okay, Babe?" He asks when I don't respond to him, the genuine caring look adding to my disbelief and overwhelmed feelings and causing tears to well up in my eyes. I try to blink back the tears but that action only forces them to cascade down my cheeks. "Babe?" Zac asks again, lifting his hand to wipe away the droplets with his thumb. "What's up?"**_

_**I shift my Emmy into my left hand and lift my right to dab away at my eyes; thanking Ashley from the bottom of my heart for suggesting waterproof mascara. I gaze at Zac again as his fingers gently linger against my cheek and I offer him a small smile.**_

"_**I'm fine; honestly." I scoff at myself; feeling stupid for getting myself in this state – especially in such an exposed environment. "I just didn't think we'd get this far… and winning an Emmy? Babe… it's phenomenal." **_

_**Zac smiles and the mist clears from his eyes as he continues to gently wipe away the dampness from under my eyes. "Yeah, I know, Van." He replies, gazing quickly at his own award. "It's gonna take a while to sink in."**_

"_**We won an Emmy." I utter again, staring at my own.**_

"_**Your intelligence overwhelms me." He chuckles and I roll my eyes at his sarcasm; unable to keep a smile from my lips. He curls his fingers around the side of my neck, his thumb ghosting over my jawline as he fixes his stare on me. "Why do you always have such a hard time believing how amazing you are?" **_

"_**Zac…" I blush heatedly, pulling my eyes away from his; never knowing how to act in situations like these. **_

_**Rolling his eyes and grinning wildly, he presses his hand back against my back and turns me around gently towards the entrance. "You ready to go in?" I nod quickly, needing to get into the bathroom to fix whatever part of my make-up has been ruined by my tears. Zac turns back to look at the others, who by now were getting tired of posing and looking like they were ready to party. "After you." I smile when he drops a kiss tenderly to my shoulder and follows me into the room where literally hundreds of celebrities were already dining and dancing the night away. **_

_**A waiter catches our figures lingering at the entrance and makes his way over; congratulating us on our victory before showing us to our respectful table where Zac and I finally get the courage to put our Emmy awards down. **_

"_**Darn, that's heavy." **_

_**I'm too star-struck to even notice what he's just said. My eyes dart to different parts of the room; locking on celebrity after celebrity; legend after legend; hero after hero. Just what right have I go to be here anyway? I was only in some Disney television film… What right have I got to stand in such a beautifully decorated room surrounded by true Hollywood legends – people who have been in the business for years; people who are looked up to by millions, who inspire generation after generation. What's so special about me? **_

"_**Star-struck much?" Zac laughs from behind me, looping his arms tightly around my waist and pulling me close. **_

"_**Are you insane?" I place my hands over his and lace our fingers comfortably. "Look at all these… these…" I drift off, my mouth hanging open with the words hanging off my tongue.**_

"_**Celebrities? Other normal human beings? Matt Damon?"**_

"_**Holy fuck!" I exclaim a little louder than intended. "Matt Damon is here? Where?"**_

_**Zac groans and rests his chin on my shoulder; his hold on me getting somewhat tighter. "Over there." He nods his head in the direction of the bar where sure enough, my ultimate celebrity crush was standing talking to a group of friends. **_

"_**Oh my god. Oh my freaking god! Can you see him?"**_

"_**As clear as day, Babe."**_

"_**Holy shit! This is like…"**_

"_**Matt Damon!" Ashley runs over in our direction, her arms flapping around wildly and a goofy-looking grin plastered on her face. "Ness, Matt Damon! It's Matt Damon! You know, **_**Matt Damon**_**!" **_

_**I open my mouth to speak coherently, pointing not-so-very discreetly in the direction of the bar. "Matt Damon." I splutter and Ashley nods vigorously in response. **_

"_**Do you see him? Do. You. See. Him?" My best friend clutches at my shoulders frantically. "Matt Damon."**_

"_**Yeah, Ash. I see him." My grin matches hers and a couple of waiters walk by, chuckling to themselves at the obvious look of bewilderment and determination on our faces. "Matt Damon."**_

_**Zac huffs loudly and lifts his head from my shoulder. "Seriously, how many more times can you guys say Matt Damon in one minute?"**_

"_**Matt Damon."**_

"_**Matt Damon."**_

"_**He's so fine…" Ashley gushes and I follow her lead; our eyes pinned on his so-hunky figure, standing sexily all sexy by the sexy bar, sexily drinking a sexy drink. "Oh, V; he's hotter in life…"**_

"_**He's scorching in life…" I add with a long sigh before Zac unravels his arms from my waist and turns me around quickly, placing his hands on my shoulders and staring into my eyes.**_

"_**Hello? Hi." He says sharply. **_

"_**Hi…" Ashley and I both exchange confused glances.**_

"_**Remember me? Your boyfriend?" We each raise an eyebrow. "Hi, I'm Zac and I'm your boyfriend. Not ringing any bells? The love of your life… The guy who you're actually dating as opposed to the guy who you fantasize about being saved by in one of those action films. I bet he doesn't even do his own stunts!"**_

_**Seeing the feigned wounded look in his features, I gush at him and wrap my arms around his neck, pressing my lips against his. "Aww, Baby." I coo. "You know you'll always be my number one celebrity crush."**_

"_**Good to know."**_

"_**Guys!" Lucas appears at Ashley's side and I turn myself around in Zac's arms to see Corbin and Monique are a couple of paces behind. "You're going to love me!" He looks between me and Ashley, a twinkle exposing itself in his blue eyes. **_

"_**Oh, really?" Ashley folds her arms. "What did you do?"**_

"_**It's not **_**what**_** I did; it's **_**who**_** I saw!" Lucas excitedly points his fingers towards the bar. "Have you girls checked out who's at the bar?"**_

"_**Oh my god!" Monique squeals, emitting Corbin to give off a worried look. "Matt Damon!"**_

_**Zac groans loudly and lets his forehead fall against my shoulder. I laugh at his antics before pressing a reassuring kiss to his hair. **_

"_**Matt Damon is here?" Corbin raises his eyebrows and follows Monique's transfixed gaze. "As in…Matt Damon?"**_

"_**Matt Damon." Lucas nods, clearly impressed with himself and not yet realising Ashley and I had already scoped him out.**_

"_**It's Matt Damon!" Monique takes her eyes away long enough to look at me and Ashley in a mixture of disbelief and excitement. "Matt. Damon."**_

"_**Wow! Matt Damon!" Corbin finally catches a glimpse of one of his favourite movie stars and looks at Zac. "Dude, its Matt Damon."**_

"_**Sorry, who?" Zac blinks, deadpanned. "I didn't quite catch his name."**_

"_**Matt Damon." I cheekily add in for his benefit, sliding my arms around his torso and bringing myself closer to him. **_

"_**He's so fine…" Ashley puts in again, leaning her head against Monique's. **_

"_**Who is?" Zac rolls his eyes again.**_

"_**Matt Damon." I add in again, feeling giggles erupt from me as he shoots me an unimpressed glance. "You asked."**_

"_**I'm going to jump off a tall building now. I can't believe I was stupid enough to point the guy out to you!"**_

"_**Whatever, Efron." Ashley shakes her head at him and beams at me. "Do you think he'll leave his gorgeous wife for me?"**_

"_**Uh… one word." Corbin offers, raising his index finger to further his point. "Jared."**_

"_**Who?" Ashley answers cheekily and pokes out her tongue before glaring at us all one-by-one. "Not a word."**_

"_**Of course, Ash." I reply with a giggle; watching as she grasps a hold of Monique's wrist before she moves over to pull me away from Zac. "Hey, what's with the kidnapping?"**_

"_**Kidnapping?" Monique shakes her head approvingly and looks back towards Matt. "Interesting. Very interesting."**_

"_**You girls seriously aren't ditching us to spy on Matt Damon are you?" Corbin narrows his eyes at us. **_

"_**We'll be back." Ashley waves him off with a playful smile. "Unless he takes one look at us, decides he can't live without us, dumps his gorgeous wife and then asks us if we would like to elope…"**_

"_**And before you ask, the answer is yes." Monique adds. **_

"_**And then we all have Matt Damon's babies and live happily ever after." I shrug nonchalantly, trying to not laugh as Zac fakes hurt again. He looks over to Lucas, looking angry.**_

"_**Man, I had her back to Earth again before you showed up and pointed him out again!"**_

"_**Sorry." Lucas holds up his hands in defence. "I thought I was being nice."**_

"_**Oh, you were being nice." Monique lovingly pats his head and Lucas smirks in Zac's direction. "Are we going to get a closer look then, Ladies?" She looks at me and Ashley and despite Zac's obvious discomfort with the situation; it's hardly an opportunity I can let pass by. What if Monique and Ashley got his autograph and a photo? What if he says the words "you're cute" and I'm not there? It's not as though we're actually going to elope with him… and if Zac saw any of his celebrity crushes, he would be perving at them all night with Corbin and Lucas. "Matt Damon awaits us."**_

"_**Matt Damon…" Ashley sighs.**_

"_**Matt Damon…" I add, following my two friends as they timidly head in the direction of the bar.**_

"_**Fucking Matt Damon." I hear Zac scoff from behind us.**_

"_**He's hotter up close."**_

"_**But I bet he's hotter when we're even closer…"**_

"_**I bet he's hotter when he's so close that we're about to kiss…"**_

_**I admit whole-heartedly that myself, Ash and Mo have serious issues when it comes to Matt Damon. And Johnny Depp – but unfortunately he's not here for us to stalk this evening. Monique has led us around the other side of the bar giving us a wonderfully fantastic view of his butt. That girl has always been in the right frame of mind. We crouch quickly when he turns his head, fearing he would see three gawping girls staring at him in a crazy manner but thankfully we go unnoticed and he turns back to the group of people he was talking to. **_

"_**Do you guys get the feeling we've got no right to be here?" I suddenly ask, my gaze falling on the mass of people surrounding us. **_

"_**Duh." Ashley knocks my hip with her own. "We're stalking Matt Damon. I'm not sure what we're doing right now is legal."**_

"_**No." I sigh with a small smile and roll my eyes. "I mean… here… at the Emmy's… Surrounded by people like Matt Damon. Don't you guys feel out of place?"**_

"_**What do you mean?" Monique asks, her main attention still clearly on Matt. **_

"_**You know…" My hand circles in mid-air; the words feeling foreign on my lips. "Like…we've no right to be here. Like… Okay, Brad and Angelina are over there. Brad Pitt and Angelina Jolie. People like Brad and Angelina deserve to be here."**_

"_**As opposed to what?" Ashley asks, finally taking her eyes away from Matt. "You don't think we've worked hard enough to be here?"**_

"_**No, that's not what I mean. What I mean is… Fuck, I don't know what I mean. All I know is that I feel really out of place – like I shouldn't be here and that everyone is thinking 'damn, who the hell is she thinking she can come in here?' Do you know what I mean?"**_

_**Ashley and Monique look at one another and smirk and I can't decipher what it is they're telepathically messaging to each other. **_

"_**Ness, we just won an Emmy." Monique states with a wide smile. "An Emmy. Do you know how many people our age have got one of these?"**_

"_**I know, I know. But don't you feel like its… weird?"**_

"_**Okay." Monique turns back to Ashley. "Would she have been more excited if we lost?"**_

_**Ashley just chuckles and shakes her head in my direction. "Nah. She just has a hard time believing it when something amazing happens. Remember when we first landed in Utah and she couldn't stop saying 'oh my god, I can't believe I'm here!' over and over? Or before her first date with Zac when she wouldn't stop asking us whether he'd asked her because he really liked her or if he was asking because he thought she was a charity case?"**_

"_**In my defence," I cut in. "When he asked me, it wasn't like a typical ask-me-out-on-a-date kind of asking."**_

"_**Van, he was blushing, rubbing his neck and stumbling his words." Monique realises her words and her eyes and smile both widen simultaneously before her attention is once again back on Ashley. "Aah…I see what you mean now." She looks back at me sympathetically when she sees my blush clashing hideously with my dress. "V, seriously, just sit back, chill out and enjoy it. If you didn't deserve any of it then it wouldn't be happening in such a fantastic way." **_

_**I sigh stubbornly and suddenly see Zac, Lucas and Corbin huddled together just next to the dance floor, laughing at something. "It just feels as though it's all going to be pulled out from underneath me… and I won't be able to do anything to stop it."**_

"_**You worry too much." Ashley steps forward and grasps my wrist tightly in her grasp, pulling me along with her as she stomps along the dance floor. Monique rushes behind us and I hear her mumble something about leaving the close proximity of Matt Damon before we all come to a stop next to the boys. "Hey, Efron." Ashley pushes me towards him, a little too harshly. "Present for you."**_

"_**Ash!" I scold her as I rub my aching wrist. "I can find my own way round, you know!"**_

"_**What's up?" Zac turns to us, clearly amused. "Matt Damon blew you off?"**_

"_**Nah, V blew him off." Monique puts in. "Zac withdrawals."**_

_**I shake my head with an embarrassed smile, tugging on Zac's hands and leading him towards the dance floor. "Ignore them, Babe. They're just being bitches." I shot the offending twosome an annoyed glance from over Zac's shoulder but all I get in response is them both poking their tongues out at me. **_

"_**Ah, so the wonderful Matt Damon isn't all he's cracked up to be up close? Aah, sweet." He wraps his arms around my waist tightly as we gently sway to the soft music. **_

_**I lift my head up from the crook of his neck and grin wickedly. "No. He's way hotter in real life… even more up close."**_

"_**Did I forget to remind you that I'm your boyfriend or did that intentionally slip your mind?"**_

"_**You would act the same if I told you that Rosario Dawson was here."**_

"_**Rosario Dawson's here?" His head snaps up and he darts his eyes desperately around the room. I laugh out loud at his actions and when he mischievously looks back down at me, I use that opportunity to kiss him lightly; as much as I can with a large smile refusing to leave my face. He presses his face against mine and I relax against him, forgetting that Matt Damon was standing at the bar to my left and that Brad and Angelina were dancing somewhere to my right. "So…these withdrawals then?" He asks cheekily, his nose brushing gently against mine. "Nice to know what effects I have on you, Babe."**_

_**I close my eyes and breathe in slowly; taking Ashley and Monique's advice… not focusing on any reason why I should be in this building; not focusing on what I did to deserve him. I'm just relaxing and enjoying the moment. "Baby, you've got absolutely no idea."**_

**It is a truth universally acknowledged that alarm clocks should be beaten repeatedly with a large stick until their battered remains are nothing but evil, tiny, little **_**things **_**that should be further destroyed before they form back together and literally ruin the world with their incessant beeping. **

**At least, that's what I think should happen to alarm clocks – especially in this situation. Through the darkness of Zac's bedroom, I glare at the red digits that read 3:58am, daring them to move from one minute to the next; challenging them to tick by until the annoying sound of the alarm will force me out of his warm embrace for a period of three whole agonising months. **

**I've barely slept; the worry and upset has spent the majority of the night taunting my mind over and over again; trying to make me believe that Zac and I working away for three months is just a disaster waiting to happen. The small rational side of my mind hasn't helped me return to slumber – the arguments darting back and forth in my head made me anything but relaxed. **

**3:59. Damn, that thing needs to be stopped before it destroys all mankind. Less than a goddamned minute. Zac's still fast asleep, curled up to my back. I can feel his soft and steady breath on my shoulder, his face buried deep in my hair. I close my eyes briefly, drinking in the moment, knowing that we won't be like this together for the next twelve weeks – that my nights during those dreaded months will be consumed of me counting the days impatiently. **

**My brows knit together in anger. The digits have dared to move to that evil time in the morning and just before the first beep can take place, I stealthily unwind my arm from around Zac's and reach forward; banging my fist harshly on top of the digital clock before my ear drums pierce. 4:00am. What kind of time is that anyway? An evil kind, I'm thinking.**

**Zac doesn't shift with my movements, but then again I'm not really surprised. If a tornado entered his apartment, he'd sleep all the way through it and if he got himself caught up in the twister, he'd open his eyes briefly, glance around, shrug his shoulders and then fall back asleep. Because that's just Zac. And any other reaction would just have me worried that an impostor was committing a sly offence. **

**I settle back down against Zac; the sensible side of me willing my body to throw back the covers and get out of bed, have a shower and get ready before the car comes to pick me up and take me to the airport. The not-so-sensible side of my body is telling me to press closer to Zac and superglue myself to him. We wouldn't look that weird, right? **

**I turn onto my back, watching with a small smile as he gives off a small sigh in his sleep and snuggles his head into the pillow. I bite my bottom lip, wincing at the intensity yet begging myself not to cry. I hate it when I go all girly on myself and it doesn't matter how many times he tells me I look cute, I still feel like a complete moron afterwards. I press my mouth softly against his, my wish not being to wake him up straight away but to just bask in the last few moments I have before I have to get out of bed. **

**He doesn't respond and a part of me is grateful. The last thing I need is for him to wake up now and make it one hundred times harder for me to leave. With a heavy sigh, I shove the duvet away from my body and slide out of Zac's arms and out of the bed. **

**The warm sprays from the shower do nothing to ease myself. He's only in the next room and I'm already missing him. But we've done this before – for an even longer period of time. And it is a good idea for us both to be working at the same time – that way we'll get more time off together and there's no point in moping around while the other's away filming. I guess time would go even slower then. **

**But it still doesn't take away the fact we'll still be an ocean apart. Time differences suck so we'll only have specific times to call one another – when we're not working, when we're not sleeping… It's going to be hell. I run my fingers through my hair and let the water cascade down my face as tears threaten to fall. I suck at goodbyes. I always have. You'd think with all the times I've moved house that I'd be used to it by now but I don't think I ever will be. Even saying bye to Mom, Dad and Stella the night before was agonising. **

**Switching off the water, I gingerly step out of the cubicle and wrap a towel around myself, hugging it close to my body as I locate another to run through my dripping hair. After brushing my teeth and running a brush through my tangled curls, I slowly walk back into the dark bedroom and towards my suitcase, placing my toiletries inside and resting my beloved teddy bear on top as I close it. **

**Zac's lying on his stomach now and I smile sadly as I reach over to switch on the lamp at my bedside, enabling me to get dressed without causing too many injuries. I grasp a hold of some underwear and skim them up my legs before reaching for the matching bra. As I slide the straps up my shoulders and let the towel fall, I feel Zac move towards me on the bed. **

"**Hey." He mumbles sleepily, kissing my shoulders. **

"**Hey yourself." I shoot back, leaning my head back against his chest comfortably as he secures my bra in place and fastens the clasp. "What are you doing awake? I didn't feel an earthquake."**

"**You're hilarious, Hudgens." He kisses my cheek and his arms circle my sides and rest on my thighs. "For your information, I got cold."**

"**So that's seriously all I need to do to get you out of bed? Throw ice on you?" I force a smile, turning my head to look at him. His eyes are still not fully open and his hair is all dishevelled and…sexy. And then I start to wonder whether his doctor was being a compulsive liar when he told Zac he couldn't have sex for two weeks. **

"**Again; hilarious. Do that and I can assure you you'll die."**

**I giggle softly, kissing him back when he touches his lips to mine. As we pull away, I turn my face sharply away from his and pick up my jeans; standing up to drag them forcefully up my legs.**

"**Seriously, I hate watching you get dressed. It feels so… backwards."**

**I scoff at his comment and turn to face him again, pulling up the zipper and fastening the button. Zac falls back against the pillows, yawning loudly and rubbing his eyes vigorously. I reach for my top and pull it over my head and then pick up my suitcase and start to wheel it out of the room.**

"**You're going now?" Zac calls after my retreating back in astonishment.**

"**Ten minutes." I call back sadly, positioning my suitcase at the apartment door, ready for my inevitable departure. I sit my teddy on top of the case and work my way back to the bedroom where Zac's now sitting up and wide awake. Smiling sadly, I crawl across the bed on all fours, straddling his legs and working my way up to his lips where I catch him in a heated kiss. His hands reach up and frame my face, pulling me closer though I don't need the encouragement to do so. I whimper, scooting further against him and sitting on his lap; my arms twirling around his neck as he tongue tentatively brushes my bottom lip. I open my mouth wider, allowing him the access he craves; allowing him to caress every inch of my mouth and worshipping me with every touch. **

**I pull away for air, only to tilt my head and kiss him again; my need for him right now stronger than my need for oxygen. I don't want to let go; I don't want to part. His hands pull me closer and press me hard against his chest. I moan in protest when he pulls away from me, only to litter his kisses along my jawline and down my neck, forcing my head to roll to the side as I give him easier access. **

"**I'm gonna miss you so fucking much." Zac kisses me hard again, with such a passion and force that my lips feel as though they're ready to bruise. But I need it. He's my addiction and I can never get enough. I moan into his mouth; feeling my eyes water beneath my lowered lashes as he tangles his fingers into my hair and attacks my neck again. "I love you, Ness." He breathes against my ear, causing me to shiver. "You've got no idea."**

**My heart breaks and my bottom lip quivers as I allow one tear to fall onto my cheek. Zac immediately captures it with his lips and I bring my hands up to rest on his cheek and in his hair. "You always make this so hard for me to do." I whisper, drowning in those deep pools of blue. "For once, can't you be a complete asshole so me leaving isn't so hard to do?" He doesn't respond; he just touches his forehead to mine, the tenderness forcing another tear to drop. "I love you too."**

**In the distance I hear a car pull up outside the apartment complex and just knowing it's my ride to the airport makes me lose control of everything and the tears leak out of my eyes; my vision now blurred from the intensity of them. "I gotta go…" I go to reluctantly move from his lap but he holds me in place.**

"**I'll call you everyday, okay? And I want you to call me as soon as you land in Austin. And no looking at other guys." He smiles at his joke but all I can do is nod slowly. "I'll kick their asses."**

"**Baby." My voice breaks and I feel numb. "I gotta…" Zac cuts me off with another passionate kiss and I fall into it instantly. The kiss is hurried' it's pouring with passion. It's literally taking my breath away and I feel as though I'm floating in thin air. It's always so amazing to me that he is able to invoke such feelings into me, but I don't ever want to know how he does it. His hands frame my face again; my tears soak his fingers. With every stroke of his lips and touch of his tongue, I tingle erratically and my body shivers from the sensations. **

**I don't want air. I don't need air. I just need him. **

**My mind goes crazy; my brain screaming at me to pull away and let go before it gets to the point were we can't move away. The car is outside. It's waiting. I have a flight to catch. I need to let go. We can't kiss forever. We need to break apart at some point. This isn't logical. One of us needs to pull away. **

**The car horn sounds outside and I agonisingly rip my lips away from Zac's and force myself out of his grasp, not uttering a word. I walk quickly out of the bedroom, blinded my tears and a choke escapes my throat as I heave to breathe at a normal pace again. I fumble with the key, tears rushing down my cheeks and sobs involuntarily wracking my body. I stop at the door, furiously wipe my eyes with my sleeve and feel an ache burst my heart as I hear him jogging after me.**

"**Vanessa." He comes to a stop in front of me. My chest heaves with the pain and I look at his sad face. I take another mental picture; one I keep with me for three months and fall helplessly into his arms again as I finally allow myself to cry. **

**I can't say goodbye. I can't think of it as goodbye. I can't think about the next three months. I'm frightened. I'm petrified. I'm scared that somehow I'll lose control and lose everything. He knows there's this insecure part of me; he knows what to do to be there and comfort me when I feel overwhelmed by it all. **

**He knows all this. But what he hasn't realised yet is that to me, he is everything. **


	8. Oh So Blissfully

**Eight: Oh, So Blissfully…**

_"They had something that no one else had. We were actually trying to find it in other pairings. And we couldn't find anything stronger. It is a bit of a fairytale" __**- **__Kenny Ortega_

Okay.

Present moment in time. Lets weigh up the pro's and con's.

Pro. We are experiencing gorgeous weather in Salt Lake City, Utah.

Con. We're not exactly experiencing it for real since we're spending approximately nine hours everyday in a dance studio.

Pro. The new choreography Chucky and Bonnie have put together for _High School Musical 3_ is so out of this world, it's really challenging my adrenaline and pushing me to the limit.

Con. Yeah, my dance partner is currently in the UK. That kinda causes a teeny-weeny obstacle for us to learn the moves together in sync.

Pro. I'm currently in a room surrounded by people I've considered to be my best friends for the last three years.

Con. Zac's not here.

Kenny's on fire today - more so than usual. Everytime Ashley and Lucas try to skulk off to rest their feet for five minutes, Kenny's on their backs, telling them to get up, that he only wants to do the routine _one more time. _That was five hours ago.

As our beloved director and friend _finally _calls a break, our shoulders slack simultaneously and groans involuntarily erupt from our throats. "Go on, guys," Kenny smirks in my direction as I allow my body to fall onto Ashley's. Ashley holds me upright with a tight smirk, ruffling my hair up as she stands me up straight again. "Go have lunch."

"Dude, food!" Corbin calls out breathlessly as Monique finally falls against him. "Freakin' starving."

We go as fast as our tired legs can carry us (which isn't very fast at all) towards the canteen; desperately needing H2O and a decent meal kicking inside of us to keep up our energy. Despite the obvious tiredness and the fact that I'm desperate to see my boyfriend, happiness just keeps radiating from me everytime I allow my weary mind to wander back to the fact that once again, here we all are; ready to freefall onto this rollercoaster ride all over again and enjoy every damn minute of it. None of us have even brought up the subject that this will be the last time we'll ever be together like this - I don't think any of us really want to.

"When I come back in the next life, I'm coming back as a carrot." Simultaneously, Monique, Ashley, Corbin and I all turn our gazes towards Lucas who in turn gives us his own bewildered expression at his statement. "You know," he stammers, "because surely carrots have an easy life."

Ashley deadpans and glares at him in bafflement. "You've already got the mind of a freaking carrot."

"I wouldn't come back as a carrot," Monique states distantly as she picks up a plate of food from a wide selection sat in front of us. "They skin you alive and then they chop off your head and next thing you know you're thrown into a hot oven and served as part of a casserole." She ignores Lucas' look of realisation and horror. "In the next life, I think I'll come back as a giraffe."

Nobody speaks for a moment; each of us sporting out own 'what the fuck are we talking about' faces and silently thinking about what we want to come back as in the next life. Corbin raises a bemused eyebrow and gazes at his dance partner and close friend; examining her intently.

"I'll ask," he announces to the rest of us before turning back to Monique. "A giraffe? Any reason why?"

Monique just shrugs her shoulders defensively. "I don't know! Maybe because they're pretty or because they don't have a tough life! Or maybe because it's so much cooler than coming back as a fucking carrot!"

"Nothing wrong with carrots," Lucas points out as he shoves another fork-full of spaghetti bolognese in his mouth.

"There's everything wrong with carrots," I argue, picking at the food that's just been laid in front of me. "They're too carrot-y for a start."

Lucas grins and throws an arm around my shoulders, pulling my head down to his chest and squeezing me over-exaggeratedly. "Somebody's getting withdrawals…" he sings into my ear, playfully swaying me from side-to-side. "Come on, Van, it's only Zac."

"I know," I grin and roll my eyes, sitting back up straight and just catching Ashley stealing a handful of fries from my untouched plate. "But he does have his uses, ya know. I do need my actual dance partner learning the moves _with _me. I feel like such a loner in there - like the kid with no friends who has to partner up with the teacher because nobody wants to be with them."

"Yeah," Ashley scoffs. "_That's _why you want him here."

"Nothing to do with the fact you've been sexless for the past three months?" Monique enquires cheekily, raising a knowing eyebrow in my direction as I feel my cheeks flush.

"Well," I grin despite trying my damn hardest to hide it. "That _also _might be a reason…"

Corbin stuffs a handful of ketchup-covered fries into his mouth and puffs out his cheeks; earning a giggle from Monique and Ashley. "Let me just announce now that literally for the next two weeks I'll be keeping as far away from you two as humanly possible. A couple who've gone without sex for three months has to be hella scary - especially a couple as _unnatural _as you two."

I feign shock and offence before throwing a fry in Corbin's direction. "Shut up!" I chuckle as he pokes out his tongue. "Although you can stay away as much as possible. I want _no _disruptions!" I shoot a humorous glare at all of my friends around the table. "Those who dare shall die!"

_My eyes close and I bite my lip; rapture and happiness explodes inside of me and as I hold him to me tighter. I gasp for breath as I feel him slowly litter kisses up and down my neck and my arms circle his neck, pushing him closer to my body. I giggle when he moves to my ear and he breathes his chuckle over my cheek at my actions. _

"_Ticklish?" He enquires breathlessly with a cheeky grin. _

_I push my nose to his; my smile wild and domineering. I swallow and try to catch my breath; running my fingers over his back and towards his neck; bringing his mouth back to mine and keeping him there. His fingers dig into my hips as pleasure engulfs us both in an instant. My eyes close again, my lips part and suddenly I feel his tongue sweeping over my mouth; his lips stroking mine, worshipping and loving. I breathe as I feel jolt after jolt of electricity strike through our bodies and I see sparks. _

"_Zac, buddy, I just saw-OHMYGOD!" _

_It takes only a few seconds for us to break apart and turn towards the bedroom door where Dylan is standing holding the latest Playstation game in one hand and staring at us with wide and shocked eyes. _

_I do the first thing my instinct tells me; pull myself off Zac's lap and reach for the sheets to cover up our exposed bodies as best I can; a dangerous blush taking over my body uncontrollably._

"_DYLAN!" Zac roars, pulling the sheets up more so I'm practically underneath. "You shit! What the hell are you doing just walking in here? Heard of knocking? Heard of spontaneously evaporating? Heard of putting yourself up for adoption?"_

_Upon taking in Zac's clearly embarrassed and sarcastic words, Dylan smiles a goofy grin, his eyebrows rising up and down suggestively as he folds his arms and casually leans against the doorframe. "Hey, Bro. Vanessa." He grins at me and I slap both my hands across my flushed and burning face. "What'cha doin'?"_

"_Dylan, I swear you're going to die a very painful and brutal death if you don't get the fuck out of here."_

"_Why? So you two can go back to making babies?" He winks. "Uh…I don't think so. You're lucky I'm not mom and dad so really you should be bowing down and thanking me for leaving them at the store." He looks at his watch playfully. "You know, they're gonna be home pretty soon…" He sings his words mischievously. "Mom's gonna think Van's corrupting you and dad's gonna give you the talk."_

"_Screw you." Zac runs his hands frustratingly through his hair. "Seriously, you can fuck off now."_

"_I'll fuck off." I can see that Dylan's really not in the mood for handing out mercy and I press my face into the mattress, wishing that the ground would just swallow me whole. "I'll happily fuck off, Bro. All I gotta do is wait approximately ten minutes before the parental unit get home and you guys get busted."_

"_Ten minutes?" I shriek, sitting up straight and making sure to keep the sheets tucked under my arms. "Holy shit! Where the fuck are my fucking clothes?"_

_I dart my gaze frantically across the bedroom floor; the evils of being a teenager getting caught by your or your boyfriend's parents never reaching the point where you can just shrug it off nonchalantly. Zac follows my lead, shouting threats towards his younger brother whilst looking for his own clothes from the confinements of the sheets. _

_I make sure I'm totally covered up before reaching down and throwing Zac his jeans and then finding mine just under the bed. Dylan watches in amusement; my line of thought involves him and an on-coming train. _

"_Here, Van." My blush deepens as Dylan reaches over to the far corner of the room and holds up my bright red bra, swinging it lazily in the air. "I think I found something that belongs to you."_

"_Oh, hell no!" Zac wraps the sheet more securely around his waist and pulls on his jeans in haste; his eyes burning holes in Dylan's head. "Give that here!"_

"_What? And no souvenirs for me?"_

"_Dylan!" My teeth grit and I shoot him daggers. "Give. Me. The. Bra."_

"_I'll swap you the bra for Ashley's phone number."_

"_Dylan!" I practically scream, tugging on my locks in frustration. "Give it to me now!"_

_Dylan makes a face. "Woah. Don't feel comfortable with you saying that to me. I don't know if you were saying it to him earlier on." _

_It took a split second of a mischievous grin from Dylan before Zac flew through the air and lunged at him; knocking him to the floor. Dylan laughs hysterically moving my bra from one hand to the other as Zac reaches for it desperately; annoyance radiating from every part of him. I pick up a pillow and shove my red hot face into it in despair; my mind visualising Zac's parents walking in this very second and seeing the traumatising scene before them._

"_Hey!" I hear Dylan call breathlessly and remove the pillow from my face to see Zac standing up, holding my bra tightly and glaring at his younger brother. _

"_Get out."_

"_Nah uh." Dylan winked. "You can make me leave but you can't keep my mouth shut."_

"_Dylan!" I shriek hysterically; wanting the ground to just hurry up and swallow me whole. "You wouldn't?"_

_Zac just sighs and tosses me the red garment which I hold onto tightly for fear the little brat would grab it again. "How much?" He asks tiredly. "Fifty bucks?"_

"_Are you insane, man?" Dylan places his hands on his hips and points back to my bra. "I could get more selling that thing on eBay."_

"_Fine, fine!" Zac stomps over to the beside table and picks up his wallet. "A hundred bucks. That covers you not telling anyone about this – especially mom and dad."_

"_Hmm…" Dylan pretends to think. "I want your last popsicle too."_

"_What? Hell no!"_

"_Zac," I mutter meekly. "Just give him the damn popsicle."_

_Zac huffs loudly and runs his hand through his hair. "Fine," he says in defeat. "Have the damn popsicle but don't do anything stupid and _choke, _will you?"_

_Dylan grins widely. "Zachary, my dear brother, we have a deal."_

"_Good. Now fuck off."_

_Dylan slowly makes his way to the door before turning back and grinning at me. "Van? Ashley's phone number?"_

"_Not a chance in hell."_

"_Oh, come on!" He winks; giving me a toothy grin. "It's not like you have any secrets from me anymore!"_

_My mouth and eyes open in shock and Zac forcefully pushes his younger brother out of the room before slamming the door in his face. _

Kenny Ortega obviously has a death wish.

"Okay. Just _one more time_, I promise…"

The entire studio breaks out into moans and groans and Corbin's indignant squealing.

"But you said that half an hour ago!" He whines, sinking to his knees and grasping Kenny's ankles. "And I'm losing the feeling in my legs… all feelings… leaving me… killing me… Have a heart, Kenny. Have a heart."

Kenny just rolls his eyes and shoots me a smirk, to which I smile thinly back. I'm really not in the mood to join in on the joke though my legs are succumbing to numbness. Part of me should be excited - three whole months without him and now he was due to fly back from England tomorrow morning to join us in this madhouse. Now it was only a matter of hours. Just a few small teeny-weeny hours. Not even that long. Just a few…

Yeah. I'm hella impatient.

And that annoying clock sitting above Kenny's head is going to meet its doom.

_Stop freaking counting the hours, Vanessa!_

Okay, so flight leaves at 8am tomorrow morning from Heathrow… and that's a six hour flight to New York which takes us to 2pm - which is 6am my time… And then it's a five hour flight from JFK to _UGH! _

Quit.

Now.

Right. Okay.

But then again I am entitled to freak out over this. Three months is a very long lonely and cold time… And Ashley and Jared acting all lovey-dovey in my face seriously isn't helping the situation. In fact, I've lost count of the different ways I've imagined myself killing them for torturing me so much.

"Vanessa," Chucky sing-songs into my ear and I blink heavily to bring myself back into reality. "You heard the man. One more time."

"One more equals twenty." I smile half-heartedly, unfolding my arms and stretching my legs out to warm up for another hardcore dance lesson. "Damn him for being so lovable."

"Places!" Kenny calls out to us all, shaking Corbin mercilessly off his feet as Monique drags her dance partner away by his shirt. "You're really nailing this, guys, it's awesome! You're putting the _cha! _in the Cha! Cha! Cha!"

Chucky and I take our places, each rolling our eyes at Kenny's colourful choice of words.

"You know, I know it sucks being the one who doesn't have a partner and so has to dance with 'the teacher', but you could at least smile more!"

"I am smiling!" I protest as Kenny counts us down as everybody begins moving in perfect rhythm.

"Actually, I'd be dreading it in your position," Chucky laughs as we start waltzing effortlessly around the room. "As soon as Zac gets here, you know we'll be trapped in a hardcore prison of teaching him all these dance moves in a matter of days. And I can only teach him so much, Miss Vanessa. You're his dance partner. You'd have to be the one to _really _teach him the steps and lead you."

"Damn me for getting paired up with the hot guy," I hiss with a devilish grin.

"Must be so hard for you."

"Excruciating," I reply, trying to sound as pained as possible though I know my wide smile is giving it away. It's as though Zac has the power over the tendon in my cheeks which makes my smile so incredibly scary wide everytime I think about him. "We all have to do the sucky jobs from time to time."

"Vanessa Hudgens, you look miserable as sin and yet you still find the time to get that bubbly smile of yours on your face. Tell me, when is Mr. Efron going to grace us with his presence?"

"Oh, don't get me started on that." I don't even comprehend we're dancing during this conversation - it all just seems to come naturally. I may as well savour it; as soon as Zac gets here and starts freaking out about his lack of dancing abilities, I know my focus will have to be one hundred percent on our feet rather than anywhere else.

Darn it.

"I've only just stopped myself counting the freaking hours, Chuck. You really don't need to start torturing me with glacial pace moving time."

"You think _you're _counting the hours?" Chucky laughs as Kenny calls for us to stop the routine, declaring with his own frantic yells of bliss of how well he thought we had done. "I can't wait until the moron lands here. After all the abuse we've taken from him on the last two films, this time he's not going to get away with _anything. _We've got a list made as long as your arm of all our little revenge plots."

"Is that so?" I raise a bemused eyebrow. "You know, Zac's pretty invincible when it comes to pranks. I hope you guys realise what you're getting yourselves into."

"He's not invincible; just consistent," Chucky smirks devilishly. "He just pulls them because he thinks he can get away with them. But not this time. And _you _better not say a word to him! You go off and warn him about what we're planning and he'll be straight onto us."

"I'm his partner in crime in the world of pranks," I answer coolly. "It simply would not be freakishly cool of me to keep such a secret from my boyfriend."

"You know he deserves it."

"Trust and honestly are major priorities in any strong relationship."

"He accidentally hit you with a water balloon last year."

"Accidentally being the key word here."

"But he still hit you. And remember how long it took you to do your hair? _And _he drenched your beloved Christian Louboutin shoes. Vanessa, remember the shoes…"

"Chucky!" I feign horror, distraught… disbelief and place my hand over my heart dramatically. "I cannot believe you're asking me to betray my beloved Zachary in the world of pranks. You know how much he loves to defeat you all… that look of pure happiness that radiates from his face everytime he sees you guys recoil in shock. It just warms my little heart to see him so happy…"

My beloved choreographer looks at me in total sarcasm, seeing through my dramatic actions and trying not to laugh. I pout and chew down on my bottom lip; trying to maintain that cute and innocent expression that I know never works on anyone around me - especially on Zac.

Corbin has obviously been eavesdropping on our leisurely conversation and strolls over quickly; eyebrows rising to his forehead and a playful smile emitting on his lips as he speaks. "Dude, defeat the Efron? You're going to attempt to defeat the Efron?"

"Damn straight. We just need to get Hudgens on board here otherwise she'll blow our damn cover."

"And this is an important conversation which just has to take place during my rehearsal time?" Kenny walks over to reprimand us - the rest of the dancers in place waiting to rerun the entire routine. "Corbin - Mr. Impossible - get back over with Monique. You know you ought to be more frightened of her than me."

"This _is _important stuff, Kenny. This is about… destiny."

"It's true!" Ashley calls over from her place opposite Chris. "Nessa, just keep your mouth shut and let us work our magic! Okay, can we get this done now?"

"You're in on it too?" I call over, exasperated.

"Corbin, take your place with Monique. Vanessa…" His eyes twinkle and he smirks. "You tell Zac what we're up to and I swear I'll get rid of every trace of cotton candy we've ordered for you to consume on set."

"You wouldn't!" My mouth drops. A pause. "_You know too?"_

"I'm the director. I see all; I know all. Places, everyone! From the top!"

The music starts again and in a daze, I take my place back with Chucky; mouth open wide in disbelief as he looks at me and laughs whole-heartedly.

"How about we never mention the fact you knew about this… and when he's all suicidal because he's finally been defeated, you can still be the sympathetic girlfriend who proclaims her love in a cheesy manner in order to stop him throwing himself from a tall building?"

I purse my lips together, deep in thought. On the one hand, it would be funny to see everyone get back at Zac in some way. During the filming schedules for the first two movies, Zac's held onto that invincibility award gracefully and was never disappointing when it came to truly hilarious pranks.

Shaving off one of Corbin's eyebrows as he slept was one of his finest moments. And then there was the unforgettable time when he and Jared stole one of Ashley's bras and used it as a catapult to aim hundreds of water balloons at innocent passers-by from the roof of his trailer. And each and everytime, I've played the girlfriend who, in front of an audience, not-so-convincingly gives her boyfriend the lecture of the importance of _not _pulling heartless pranks. And he'll stand there and nod slowly as if I've taught him a valuable lesson.

Seriously, bring on the damn Oscars. We rock at this jig.

Of course, once the audience leaves, it's nothing but complete and utter laughter and then further plotting for future pranks which, again, I will absolutely, completely and totally have no involvement with what-so-ever.

Ahem.

"I'll think about it," I finally answer as we dance each step spectacularly.

"Nope." Chucky clearly isn't pleased with my answer. "You have to come onto the good side at some point during your relationship. And it's not like he has to know."

"I can't believe you're advertising betrayal and making it sound appealing!"

"You heard Kenny. He'll dispose of all your cotton candy."

"He'd never do that to me. Surely, he loves me too much."

"It's cotton candy or Efron. Your pick. But before you decide, cotton candy didn't abandon you for three months."

"He didn't abandon me! We both had work to do!"

"It's been a cold three months." Chris has lead Ashley over to twirl just next to us, and I don't welcome her comment as they waltz past.

"We've spoken on the phone…" I'm losing. Shit.

"Phone sex does not equate to the real thing," Lucas spins past us with Olesya.

"Although it's _really _good…" Corbin nearly bumps into Chucky as he leads Monique past.

"It's not the same." Ashley is actually leading Chris during this waltz and after shooting her a harsh glare, I see the look of frustration on his face as he tries desperately to lead her instead.

"Who said anything about phone sex?"

"Dear sweet Vanessa… just give up," Chucky winks. "Cotton candy would never leave you for any amount of time. Just remember that fact."

"You guys are impossible!" I protest. "Next you'll be telling me cheating on Zac with Johnny Depp is a good thing and one hundred and one reasons why."

Chucky pulls a face; his eyes wild with mischief. "I'd keep your voice down, Van. I don't think starting a discussion about running off with Depp would help you out here."

"But discussing phone sex and trying to get me to give up my rightful place as Right Hand Man - or woman - in the super cool world of pranks is? And bribing me with cotton candy? Seriously, prepare to die."

Chucky is laughing and I don't notice that a lot of other people in the room are laughing too. I stand away from Chucky; folding my arms tightly over my chest and trying to look as annoyed as humanly possible at his playful banter.

"You may want to turn around, darling."

"Nuh-uh." I shake my head. "So you can pull an ultimate prank on me? I'm always one step ahead of _everything, _Kaplow. All the freaking time. I should be James Bond's sidekick, you know. I'm the top dog; the big cheese… the number one girl when it comes to being on the ball and always being one step above everyone else! I've got a seventh sense… a state of total awareness… No one can get past me and contrary to popular belief, I am the actual brains behind every operation Zac actions and I get _no _credit for it. So before you start trying to plan something on me, just remember, I am _always _aware."

Chucky nods his head; looking at me approvingly. "Sure you are," he coughs. "Completely. Hey, Zac? How'd you feel about your girlfriend deflating your manly ego in such a public manner?"

I think my stomach just leapt into my throat and I've just swallowed it again. "Wait. What?"

"Well, at least I know what she gets up to when she thinks I'm not here…"

Wait. Okay. That voice… whoever is talking does a great impression of Zac.

I really should turn around and congratulate them on their fantastic talent.

"I think she's died…"

I narrow my eyes into slits towards Chucky. "You better not be punking me here."

"I can't believe I haven't seen my girlfriend in three months and she won't even turn around."

Okay. Spooky. Fantastic impression going on here…

Oh, fuck it.

Now, either I'm completely and utterly shocked yet happy to see him, or my legs have spontaneously decided to grow their own brain and therefore have the total capability of moving at a great rate of knots in the general direction of where a very handsome guy is standing with the biggest "ha! I fooled you!" grin on his face.

And as I hurtle myself at two hundred miles an hour into his arms and wrap my limbs tightly around his waist and neck, the thought that in reality I should technically be mad at him since I've spent god knows how long counting the hours to his expected arrival and not even allowed the thought the process that maybe he was plotting to surprise me.

I hate surprises. Well, actually, no; I'm lying. I love them. But I won't tell him that. It'll just encourage him.

He squeezes me so tightly but hey, who's complaining? I don't really need oxygen.

I mean, come on, just how vital is it right now?

"Hey there, 007," he mumbles into my neck, pressing small kisses there and I just tighten my grip that little bit more, taking in everything about him.

He could get away again, you know.

I'm just overwhelmed. I can feel my knees shaking around his waist; my breath is uneven, goosebumps are forming all over my body and I have this sudden urge to cry. Three whole fucking months. And I can't even remember why we thought it was such a good idea to get all our work commitments out of the way at the same time.

I just hope he knows we're never leaving this position.

I'm not even aware I'm crying until he's coaxing my chin upwards, gently pulling my face away from the safety of his neck and then softly wipes away the stray tears.

"Are you just upset that you've been caught red handed?" He smirks at me in such an adorable way and I just want to die of suffocation in his arms.

"Don't." I pull him closer, another waterfall of tears cascading from my eyes. "I'm too happy to be pissed off at you right now."

He chuckles softly, placing a long and tantalising kiss on my lips which I respond to in an instant.

Three whole months of missing him… of - okay I'll admit - pining for him and feeling like I've lost some vital part of my body… all that is poured into one toe-curling kiss. He's kissing me back just as feverishly; the faint warning in my head that maybe oxygen is a necessity in my life leaving me in an instant.

He gently holds the back of my head, cradling and coaxing me to keep my tear-stained face pressed against his as we pull away - involuntarily taking in the damn oxygen that refuses to quit nagging us.

"Hey," Zac grins.

"Hey," I whisper back. I pull him back to my mouth, savouring every ounce of him and telling myself he's not ever leaving again.

I hate telling myself I'm wrong. I hate it. But then, I'm always so desperate to do it.

It's this weird dysfunction my brain has. For example, when Zac left for London, I was almost certain everytime my phone rang that he was calling to tell me that he'd met some fancy and gorgeous princess who, lets face it, was way prettier than me and gave him such mind blowing sex all through the months of absence that he'd forgotten who I was. So each phone call I was always slightly surprised that yes, he did remember my name; yes, he did still love me and yes, he was actually missing me too.

So, now, with him holding onto me so tight and kissing me with such a force I'm sure my lips are going to puff up in manner of a giant ugly fish, I'm having to tell myself that I was wrong; that I was stupid to ever think like that and promise myself I'll never do it again.

Unfortunately it's a vicious cycle.

My fingers lace into his hair, holding him in place against my lips and reeling in the familiar sensations that have come rushing back to me like a bolt of lightning. I can feel him cherishing me with every kiss and I only hope my reciprocations make him feel the same.

A hand on Zac's shoulder finally pulls him away from me and I open my eyes wide, ready to inflict some major pain on the person who dared to interrupt. Upon seeing Kenny, I smile softly and bury my face back into Zac's neck, not quite ready to be removed from the safety of his arms.

"You look like you need sleep," he says warmly, squeezing Zac's shoulder as form of a welcome.

"Fifteen hours of travelling, man, I need to sleep for at least a decade to catch up with the real world."

Kenny lets out a chuckle. "Unfortunately you've only got until tomorrow then its nine days of gruelling dance rehearsals for you until the cameras start rolling. You ready for the challenge?"

"Oh, hell. You know I always am."

"In the meantime, you take Miss 'I'm always aware' Hudgens back to the hotel with you and get reacquainted. Miserable Vanessa isn't one you'd like to hang out with during this process!"

"Tell me about it!"

I don't have the energy to punch his bicep at the remark. His hands squeeze my butt before one smoothly comes to caress the skin of my lower back beneath my tank top. I tingle at the action. I've missed him so fucking much.

"And sleep!" Kenny adds as Zac starts backing us up towards the exit. "Jetlagged Zac is miserable too!"

Zac laughs before nodding his head and shooting Kenny a playful glare. "Don't you all just know it. It's great to be back, man. Can't wait for you to completely run me down again!"

"Vanessa, make sure he doesn't get into mischief on his first day back…"

I just smirk and nod my head slowly as Kenny shakes his head with a large smile which read; _'yeah, I'm responsible for you two meeting. Remember that!'_

And of course I would.

If I could find the incentive for getting off Zac's body and kissing Kenny's feet right now; I totally would. It's just that I prefer this position. And yeah, it gets uncomfortable after a while but comfy is so overrated.

Zac walks us out of the dance studio and out into the hot air that Utah graces us with on a daily basis. He chuckles as I just snuggle up closer to him, pressing my lips against his neck and ear at every opportunity; just relishing in the taste of him again.

"I can't believe you're here…"

"Want me to pinch you?"

I reprimand him with an unamused glare; his response is merely to laugh at my actions before sweeping my hair over my shoulder and tapping my nose softly.

"I missed you so much, baby." His tone turns serious and he kisses me again. "I didn't realise how much until I walked back in there and observed your very unconvincing and witty speech."

I pull away with a small and blissful smile; my fingers gently ghosting over his jawline and cheeks as I check for any newly formed imperfections on his skin - making sure he was the same Zac I'd left back in California all those lonely weeks ago. The spiky stubble of his unshaven face only add to my lust of him; the look contrasting perfectly with his own love-filled tired eyes and sleepy smile.

He was still my Zac. Still the same Zac I'd always known. Sure, his hair was a little shorter and he hadn't shaved in maybe two or three days, but he was still my Zac.

"You look exhausted," I comment, my tone deadly serious. "And you smell bad too."

Zac raises an eyebrow. "You know, I thought to myself _hey! Why not take the earlier flight, Zac? Why not surprise your gorgeous and unbelievably lovely girlfriend? _… is she here, by the way?"

I grin like a cheshire cat; my arms circling his neck again and my nose bouncing playfully against his. "You lied to me last night. I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow."

"Here lies that little teeny-weeny thing we like to call surprises," Zac beams at me, obvious proud of himself. "And I was kinda worried about pulling it off… You're always aware, remember? Always on the ball? The big cheese, the top dog… the girl _no _being can get past?" He's laughing at my shocked expression.

"I knew you were there the _entire _time." I'm not very convincing in times like these.

"Sure."

"I did," I protest. "I anticipated some sort of surprise occurring because you simply can't go through this relationship without inflicting some on me. You really need a new tactic, babe."

"Or maybe I don't. Maybe I'm just too cool at this. I've been inflicting them on you nearly three years now and everytime I _still _manage to pull the god-awfully cute expression on your face - where your eyes go super wide and your jaw drops. Gorgeous."

"Okay. Quit bragging." I roll my eyes, my stomach still doing flip-flops as my brain chants over and over again; _he's here, he's here, he's here. _"I'm too happy to care about arguing with you right now. Though I know I'm right. As usual."

"Oh, of course," Zac deadpans.

"And in future, I think I'm going to change my 'surprised' face into something really weird and freaky. Like this," my face contorts into many different startling positions - my tongue hangs out at an angle, my eyes bulge, my cheeks puff out before I do my super cool mega talent of pulling my infamous Jafar expression from _Aladdin. _

Hey, it makes him laugh. And I absolutely adore it when he does.

"Still cute, babe, still cute," Zac laughs at my antics. "You know, it's these little things that only I know about you and completely and utterly love to pieces. How the fuck have I managed three whole fucking months without you?"

"Wondering the exact same thing."

He pauses; looking down at our still joined bodies. "Are you going to get off me sometime today?"

I shake my head slowly, playfully; my grin widening as he raises an eyebrow and tries to look offended. "Babe, I've just endured three months without you. I think it's a fair cop to suggest we remain like this for the rest of our lives."

"A fair cop? Why can't I dangle off you?"

"Because that's just plain stupid."

"And walking around for the rest of our lives in this position isn't?"

I beam radiantly. Everything just seems to suddenly fit when he's around me. Everything always seems to fall into place without either of us even making an effort. "Oh, come on, baby. I know the prospect is a scary one. And sure, people will point at us, talk about us in hushed tones and be all judgemental… but in time, they'll accept us. And pretty soon it'll become this massive Hollywood trend. Nicole Richie will be dangling off Paris Hilton, Ashley will be dangling off Orlando Bloom, Ben Affleck will be dangling off Matt Damon… Oooh! Matt Damon…"

"Oooh! Change of subject, please!"

"Surely my boo isn't getting jealous already?" I taunt, dangerously playing with fire as I grind my hips slowly against his; relishing as he sucks in a deep breath of air and his tired eyes darken considerably. And suddenly, I don't care that we're standing out in the open air next to a van where the driver is sitting inside, trying to focus on anything but us canoodling only yards away. Giving the wild side of my nature is rapidly moving into haphazardly out of control, I would happily take him right there and then.

As I start nipping his throat and moving down to capture the skin between his neck and collarbone, Zac hisses wildly and squeezes my backside. "You're such a fucking tease sometimes, Van."

I'm clearly in no position to think up a cheeky and dirty response as Zac takes a firm grip of my thighs and bounces me upwards into the air, swiftly and gracefully capturing my waist as he effortlessly flings my body over his shoulder, laughing along with my giggles as he pats my butt and starts walking us towards the van.

"And I thought you were always aware…"

"Just get us into that van and back to the hotel, Efron. Otherwise I will not be responsible for my actions of violation in such a public place…"

_I'm still trying to figure out what it was that we ate that sent us into a world of non-stop giggles and unnecessary hysterics._

_See, me and Zac have these moments a lot of the time were we just can't stop laughing at nothing and we start acting like cheeky five-year-olds that are just asking for their parents to scold them and make them behave._

_Unfortunately, right now, we just happen to be at an award ceremony in Palm Springs and at our very 'mature' ages of nineteen and twenty, we shouldn't really need our parents here to scold us and tell us to behave._

_Except that we do._

_Zac's publicist hasn't really been patient with us tonight. In fact, I think given a butchers knife and a further giggle-fest, me and Zac would be in a very bloody and tattered mess on the red carpet right now._

_I still don't know how it started. We've had a good day - granted it was lust-filled and we spontaneously thought it would be a good idea to see how many times we could go - in many different positions - before declaring a time-out and admitting we could only go another round if we wanted to walk down the red carpet waddling like penguins. _

_But then declaring the time-out did no good. We were mature and responsible… we each came to the decision that we should shower separately and get ready for the show like the mature and responsible adults we so obviously are…_

_And then I'd had a downfall and decided it would be a great idea to flush the toilet while Zac was showering - emitting a loud squeak from him when the steaming hot water cascading down him suddenly turned ice cold and he ended up chasing me around his apartment with revenge in his eyes. _

_The giggling had started there. And it hadn't stopped. Even as he'd caught me and peppered me with his tantalising kisses… we both couldn't stop laughing. The kisses were sloppy, uneven, not our usual performances since the laughter and wide grins were making it practically impossible to. _

_He thought he'd gotten his own back when he'd hidden my own clean pair of panties while I was showering - stating that, "oh my god, isn't it a shame? You'll have to go commando" and then gulping when I'd sultry explained that I'd have absolutely no issues with going to the ceremony pantless. _

_The limousine ride from Zac's place to Palm Springs had been something else. I'm now fully confident that lust mixed with uncontrollable laughter really isn't a good combination. The ride had started slowly… each of us sitting in our respective seats and dressed up to the nines… looking like a royal celebrity couple. But then I've always been a sucker for my man dressed in black and it wasn't long before I was straddling his lap, hands roaming haphazardly, kisses wild and passionate as our tongues duelled in the most satisfying of battles. _

_Of course, the limo rounding corners at speed proved a problem as we were constantly thrown around the back seat, limbs flying and heads, hands and legs connecting painfully with the sides of the car as it swerved. _

_This only enticed more giggles rather than pain. And a willingness to see how long we could go on in our lust-filled state - caressing, nipping, suckling - until being thrown apart involuntarily again. _

_Pulling up alongside the red carpet had only made us laugh harder. The paranoia that maybe Zac's shirt hadn't buttoned up properly or that my dress was crumpled in some very suggestive places had taken over me and I was trying to maintain a calm aura. My worries only enticed Zac more… and as we walked through the sea of blinding lights and obsessive photographers, Zac dared to lower his hand down my back, finally reaching my backside were he gave it firm squeeze and ignored my not-so-subtle look of disapproval. His normally lovely and polite publicist had swiftly pushed his hand away from its position on my butt and her own glare of displeasure only made him laugh harder._

_I think it's fair to say that even after two and a half years, I still pathetically and hopelessly in love. Even if he is a moron who, at that particular moment, was trying my patience with his wandering hands and eyes. But there was also this other side to him - the other side that felt the need to bury his face in my hair and whisper sweet endearments and actually make me forget that we were presently being blinded by a vast array of flashing lights and yelled at by press, photographers and fans. _

_Because when that part of him decided to come out in the most random of times, I'd always forget every damn part of the outside world - no matter how bright, how loud, how ever distracting. _

_I had smiled widely when he whispered "I love you" into my hair before squeezing me closer to his side and walking me a further few steps down the red carpet. Our giggles had momentarily stopped for a few minutes._

_The ceremony itself had been intriguing and fun and our giggles still had not calmed. Even Elijah Kelley had joined in at one point - more or less laughing at our apparent immaturity rather than the reasons we were laughing. Brittany Snow had slapped Zac's bicep as one chuckle he emitted was considerably louder than the rest and a few people sitting nearby had turned to look at us._

_Even now, hours later, during the after show party, Zac and I still haven't calmed down. The party is in full-swing, the music pumping. The majority of the guests are up and dancing - even John Travolta, who in normal circumstances, you'd think would distract me long enough to forget I was next to Zac since he's one of my all time heroes. But, nope, the giggling session is still going strong and right now, I couldn't care less if John leapt up on stage and started singing 'Grease Lightning'._

"_Your face was hysterical!" I laugh, burying my face into Zac's neck as he, too, chuckles and holds onto my waist tighter as we slowly dance. "That woman looked like she was going to kill you!"_

"_And it would have been your fault!" he retorted indignantly. "You practically pushed me into her! No wonder she looked so pissed!"_

"_Have absolutely no idea what you're referring to, baby."_

"_Like hell you don't!" He pokes my sides and makes me squeal. "If you weren't such a tease…"_

"_Completely not my fault."_

"_Vanessa Hudgens," Zac stops moving and tilts my chin, making me look up at him. "That's a fib."_

"_I think you'll find that you're the one who hid my panties earlier on. So me going commando right now is all down to you, not me."_

"_True," he grins. "But that just means I get to reap the benefits later on."_

_I suddenly am feeling very devilishly. But then, really, on a serious note, how many more times can we go in one whole day? Surely I'm bordering on becoming a professional full-time nymphomaniac. _

_But he's just so… delicious… and hot… and… such. Any red blooded female want to come over and tell me I'm wrong?_

"_Meh. I don't know. I might have prior engagements to attend to."_

_He's not amused. His hands slowly move down my back again and then back up, causing me to shiver at his touch. He knows exactly what he's doing to me. His eyes are mixed with a delightful combination of love and lust - a mixture I'll never tire of seeing. He's just amazing; in every sense of the word. An addiction I don't ever want to find the cure for. _

"_Such as?" He presses demandingly, pulling my body up closer against his and swaying us to the gentle music. _

"_Well, for starters I haven't been home in three days. I'm guessing my parents want to make sure I'm still alive…"_

"_The point of this being?"_

"_I'm thinking I should go home and spent some lovely much needed quality time with them…" I grin widely; my arms sliding around his neck more comfortably. _

"_Say what?"_

"_Don't you think so?" I'm wicked, I know._

"_Uh… no!"_

"_You want to talk to my dad about it?"_

_Seeing that unmistakable look of fear in his eyes, I start to giggle again uncontrollably. My dad and Zac get on so well together, but I know Zac's always going to have that fear of seeing a side of my dad which would most likely result in him being catapulted into outer space. _

"_Would…he…uh… be too bothered if you… - Vanessa!"_

"_What?" I laugh loudly as he grips my sides and starts tickling me mercilessly. I scream and squeal… trying my damn hardest to get away from him on the dance floor and run for some cover. _

"_You filthy little liar!"_

_I grasp a hold of his fingers; squirming to get out of his grip. "Zac! Stop!"_

_And he does but stares at me with such a humourous stare that I know my teasing will not go unpunished. "Now are you just being mean or do you really want to go home tonight?"_

"_Baby," I coo; my arms going back into their rightful spot around his neck. "I suppose one more night with you isn't going to hurt anyone… and they've still got Stella, right? One daughter's better than none."_

"_Good point."_

"_And as much fun as this party has been… and how proud I am of for winning that award…"_

_He blushes. I love it when he blushes. "We, Vanessa. We. It was an ensemble award."_

"_Which you contributed to. I don't know why you don't give yourself all the credit you deserve."_

_He turns a deeper shade of crimson. I've got it bad. "And you really need to stop inflating my ego more than it already is." He smirks as I put myself up on his tip-toes to give him a small kiss._

"_You know you love it, baby."_

"_I love you."_

"_My, my," I smile. "Somebody's getting all mushy." Seriousness enfolds._

"_Somebody's smitten." He kisses me again; his fingers curling around my neck. _

"_So is somebody else."_

"_Do you wanna get out of here?" _

_I nod my head; my heart fluttering off its own accord as he breaks our embrace and reaches down to grasp my hand and lace our fingers together. "We still have that interview to do."_

_Zac groans loudly and I feel another giggle catching in my throat. "Fuck the interview."_

"_Physically impossible, baby. And just for the record," I drop his hand and circle my own back around his neck again. "I love you too."_

_His arm engulf my waist again and we unknowingly begin to sway to the music again; oblivious to those dancing around us. "Now who's getting all mushy?"_

"_It's the damn effect you have on me. So, we'll stay here for another fifteen minutes or so, get that interview done and see what new mischief we can get up to in that limousine…" I wiggle my eyebrows for good measure._

"_Hudgens, baby, you're gonna be the death of me."_

_He dips me low and I squeal before he pulls me back up straight and lifts me in the air, spinning me around so fast, it causes another round of giggles to bubble past my lips and set us both off again._

_Surely it should be illegal to be this insanely happy._

I don't know what time it is and to be honest, I don't care one damn bit.

I know it's early… the sun's out, shining considerably more brightly than it has these last three months. Even the birds are chirping louder and if I took the time to listen really carefully, I'd probably find their chirping the tune of _Walking on Sunshine_.

The lights streams through the semi-open curtains of my hotel room - well, not just my hotel room anymore. I sigh softly, a smile breaking out on my tired face as I run my fingers gently over my sleeping boyfriend's face; still not daring believe that he was really here… that he'd surprised me the night before and that we'd been spending the past twelve hours getting reacquainted with blissful kisses, caresses and heartfelt words. My thighs were still deliciously aching as a testament to our actions mere hours ago before finally allowing sleep to consume us, wrapped up in one another and never wanting to let go.

And I still can't let go of him. Even though he'd managed to break the position I'd proposed since seeing him in, I wouldn't mind staying in this one forever. Everything in my life right now is exactly where it should be.

Zac's stirs as I tentatively brush his hair back from his eyes and forehead, letting my gaze caress his features as I watch him shift slightly in his sleep; careful not to wake him. How is it that he can make me so unbelievably happy without doing a thing? And he hasn't even presented me with my presents yet - a notion that I don't give a damn about right now because all I want to do for the next million years is lie here, holding my wonderful boyfriend and cherishing every moment we have.

I let out a small breathily giggle as I recall a conversation we'd had last night and push my nose against his cheek, ghosting it upwards until I reach his hair and inhale his sweet scent. The scent I'd missed so much even though it lingered on every shirt and hat I'd taken of his. It just wasn't the same.

My hair cascades over my shoulders and falls onto Zac's face and I inwardly curse as his eyes flutter open and he yawns.

"Sorry, baby," I mutter, annoyed that I'd woken him. "Stupid hair."

His eyes connect with mine as he stretches before smiling sleepily and pulling me back down against his body. Both his arms wrap around my back tightly, pushing my chest against his and resting his face in my hair. "Meh. It's okay," he yawns again, stretching his legs and engulfing me further into his warmth. "That's what you get for watching me sleep."

I place a kiss on his chest; the smile on my face still refusing to leave. "I was doing no such thing, Zachary."

"Of course you weren't."

"So glad we've got this situation resolved already."

Zac chuckles his reply and kisses the top of my head affectionately. "I love you so fucking much," he laughs as he embeds his fingers in my hair. "I've missed you."

My small blissful smile turns into a wide toothy grin and I somehow find the strength to lift my head to stare down into his eyes. "And the cutesy Efron emerges?" My own fingers rake through his hair as he shifts to lie completely on his back. I lean down and kiss him gently, feeling his tired lips respond against my own. "I love you too, baby. So much."

"Glad we're still on the same wavelength."

"And why wouldn't we be?"

Zac doesn't respond; just kisses me instead. I feel his insecurities… I own those insecurities. But all I can do is happily kiss him back and convince him through my kisses of how much I've missed him and love him. His fingers caress my hips, holding me gently as he flips us both over and hovers over me; his mouth attaching to my neck and invoking indecipherable feelings in my heart.

"Can we just stay here?" He asked huskily as he pulls away for one long minute.

"Do I look like I'd have a problem with that scenario?" I yank his mouth back to mine, kissing him with a powerful hunger.

Suddenly, he grins. "And what if I need to get up and out of bed to retrieve something vital?"

"Such as?" I'm beginning to get annoyed with his constant kiss-breaking routine. What I have in mind involves a lot of kissing and no talking whatsoever.

"I don't know… food? Water? … Presents?"

I let out a small sigh through my nose. "Zac, sweetie, this is very hard for me to say right now… and you know how much I adore my presents…"

"One big fat duh being placed right there."

"But right now I would so much adore for you to shut up and kiss me because right now, I'm still reeling from the fact that you're here holding me and if you stop, I might start believing it isn't real."

Zac smiles sincerely at my words; his fingers coming up and brushing away stray curls from my forehead and cheeks. The motion gives me goosebumps. "Well, we can't allow for that to happen, right?"

"Right."

"So, if I were to…" His body starts to move off mine and he starts laughing when I groan childishly and wrap my legs around his waist, protesting his absence. "I'm only joking, Van!"

"Well, stop!" I hold him tightly.

"I thought you were always aware…"

"Shut up, Efron," I grin. "It's my day off. I can't be superior all the time."

Zac pushes his forehead to mine. "Love. You." He punctuates each word with a kiss and I freefall into the familiar sensations.

"Love you too."

And suddenly, all joking aside, we both plunge into a zealous kiss, conveniently forgetting about anything and everything situated around the bed and falling into that little world that can only be called our own. As the sun rises and brightens up the room more, Zac pulls away and with a mischievous smile, pulls the sheets up around our bodies and over the top; shielding us from everything.

Everything's back the way it should be. Everything's perfect and what's more… no one will ever suspect or find us in our top secret hiding place.


End file.
